Betoverd, Het leven van heksen
by EnchantedNuns
Summary: Kim, Kelly en Nathalie zijn drie vriendinnen met een normaal leven totdat ze hun magische krachten ontdekken. Ze hebben dit nog niet verwerkt of ze krijgen te horen dat ze de Betoverden zijn, de meest machtigste heksen aller tijden, en meer nog: ze zijn halfzussen. Hun leven verandert drastisch wanneer ze samen moeten werken om het kwaad te bannen...en om niet te falen op school!
1. Betoverd, het leven van heksen

**Disclaimer: Sommige personages beschreven in dit werk zijn gebaseerd op echte personen. De betrokken individuen zijn hiervan op de hoogte. Alle andere personages zijn compleet fictioneel en dus zijn verdere overeenkomsten geheel toevallig.**

**A.N.: Bedankt skitterbait op Wattpad om mijn cover te ontwerpen! (This story also exists in English. Check out _Enchanted The Life of Witches_ on my profile.)  
**

* * *

Gebaseerd op de televisieserie _Charmed_ en geïnspireerd door de televisieseries _Buffy, The Vampire Slayer_ en _Angel_

* * *

"Het oude stort ineen, de tijden veranderen, een nieuw leven bloeit op uit de puinhopen."

Uit _Wilhelm Tell _(1804) van Friedrich von Schiller (1759-1805, Duits dichter)


	2. Wie is de heks?

Augustus 2010 – Nathalie B. is een meisje van zestien met kort, helblond haar en goudblonde mesjes. Nathalie is wat struiser gebouwd en is langer dan de meeste meisjes van haar leeftijd, maar daar geeft ze niet om. Ze is vrolijk en goedlachs, maar spijtig genoeg ook een zorgenkindje. Daarom zit ze vandaag bij haar gynaecologe voor een check-up.

In de grauwe consultatiekamer bevindt ze zich op een zachte, leren behandelingsstoel. In de stoel ligt ze op haar rug met haar benen in de beugels terwijl haar gynaecologe, een blonde vrouw van 32 met blauwgroene ogen, Nathalies intieme delen onderzoekt.

"Zo Nathalie, hoe gaat het?" vraagt de gynaecologe om haar wat meer op haar gemak te doen voelen.

"Het gaat wel. Ik ben net verjaard. Het was echt een geweldig feest", grinnikt ze terwijl ze staart naar het grijze plafond van de consultatiekamer.

"Echt? Hoe oud ben je geworden?" Onder het gesprek door gaat de gynaecologe gewoon voort met haar onderzoek.

"Zestien. Het was een heel groot feest."

"Zestien, hé? Ik herinner me mijn zestiende verjaardag nog. Je hebt zeker veel cadeaus gekregen?"

"Ja, ik denk dat ik nog nooit zoveel cadeaus heb gehad."

Het gesprek gaat nog een paar minuten verder tot de gynaecologe haar instrumenten weglegt en achter haar bureau gaat zitten. Ze laat Nathalie zich weer fatsoeneren en beëindigt dan de consultatie.

"Wel, dat zag er goed uit, Nathalie. Je mag naar huis", zegt ze, "Maak maar een volgende afspraak als je buiten gaat."

"Zal ik doen!" knikt Nathalie. Ze verlaat de consultatiekamer waardoor de gynaecologe alleen achterblijft. Plots gaat de intercom af. Een vrouwenstem klinkt uit het toestel:

"Mevrouw Delie heeft net gebeld. Ze zegt haar afspraak van morgen af."

"Waarom?" vraagt de gynaecologe verbaasd.

"Ze heeft griep. Ze mag niet buiten van haar huisarts."

"Oké, bel naar mevrouw Peeters en vraag of ze haar consultatie een uur vroeger zou willen hebben."

"Zal ik doen, mevrouw", zijn de laatste woorden uit de intercom. De gynaecologe ruimt haar bureau een beetje op en mijmert wat na, _Zestien, wat groeien die meisjes toch snel op. _Plots hoort ze echter een kille mannenstem die zegt:

"Dood de heks!"

De stem is schor, hees en angstaanjagend, en komt uit het niets. De gynaecologe schrikt zich een ongeluk en grijpt instinctief naar haar keel. _Wat was dat?_ denkt ze.

De stem is gestopt. Zonder verder getreuzel pakt de gynaecologe haar agenda erbij, maar de stem laat weer van zich horen. Deze keer is hij luider en verstaat de blonde vrouw hem beter, maar is hij ook nog afgrijselijker:

"Dood de heks! Dood de heks!"

"Is daar iemand?"

"Dood de heks! Dood de heks! Dood de heks!" versnelt en herhaalt de stem zichzelf.

"Wie je ook bent, dit is niet grappig!" gilt de gynaecologe, maar de stem houdt alweer op. De vrouw haalt opgelucht adem en kalmeert. Zelfzeker staat ze recht en wandelt ze naar de behandelingsstoel. Wanneer ze zich omdraait, staat daar plots een man.

"Wie bent u?" vraagt ze geschrokken. De man geeft geen antwoord, maar komt dichterbij en strekt zijn handen naar haar uit.

"Aaaaaaaa..." klinkt het ijselijk vanuit de consultatiekamer, maar niemand heeft het gehoord of gezien.

* * *

Even later staan politieagenten verzameld in de consultatiekamer van de gynaecologe, die daar dood is aangetroffen. Rechercheur Rik Martens onderzoekt de zaak. Martens is een simpele man die snel carrière heeft gemaakt door zorgvuldig politiewerk, maar nu op zijn 41ste wil de grote man met zijn kenmerkende grijze borstelsnor het toch rustiger aan doen. Voor vandaag zit dat er spijtig genoeg niet in.

In een beige overal en met een blauwe das over zijn wit hemd wandelt de rechercheur de praktijk van de gynaecologe binnen. Hier spreekt hij meteen iemand van het forensische team aan:

"Wie is het slachtoffer?"

"Jessica Klein, een gynaecologe van 32", antwoordt de forensische wetenschapper.

"Oké. Wie vond haar?"

"Haar assistente vond haar om 16.45 uur. Ze is nog steeds in shock", wijst de forensisch expert even naar de jonge assistente. Zij zit op een stoel met een hulpverlener naast haar.

"Met haar wil ik straks nog spreken. Ik ga nu eerst naar de lijkschouwer."

Martens wandelt de consultatiekamer binnen en ziet daar het levenloze lijk van Jessica Klein, de blonde gynaecologe, op de grond liggen. Ze ligt er ineengezakt op de vloer als een afgedankte vod. Haar ogen staan wijd open en haar hoofd buigt naar opzij in een onnatuurlijke hoek, een gruwelijk zicht voor iemand die geen sterke maag heeft zoals Martens.

De lijkschouwer, een kleine, gezette man met wit haar en een brilletje, zit over haar heen gebogen en bekijkt haar nek. Zodra hij Martens opmerkt, gaat hij rechtop zitten.

"Het arme kind! Ze was in een blakende gezondheid. Ze zou nog makkelijk 50 jaar ouder zijn geworden", zegt de lijkschouwer, die een goede tien jaar ouder is dan Martens.

"Hoe is ze aan haar eind gekomen?" vraagt de rechercheur. De lijkschouwer kantelt het hoofd van Jessica Klein om de roodpaarse breuk aan haar nek te tonen.

"Haar nek is gebroken. Ze was op slag dood."

"Zijn er vingerafdrukken of andere sporen gevonden?"

"Interessant dat je dat vraagt", hij haalt een doorzichtige strip tevoorschijn uit zijn onderzoekstas, "Van haar nek hebben we een vingerafdruk kunnen lichten, maar..."

"Maar wat?"

"Kijk zelf maar", overhandigt hij de strip aan de rechercheur. Deze bekijkt de vingerafdruk even en reageert verbaasd:

"Wel heb je ooit, de groeven van die vingerafdruk lopen evenwijdig met elkaar!"

"Inderdaad. Ik heb zoiets in mijn hele carrière nog nooit gezien."

"Breng haar lichaam naar het mortuarium en kijk of dat er iets is wat deze vingerafdruk kan verklaren. Ik spreek nog even met de assistente."

Martens wandelt de consultatiekamer buiten en benadert de trillende en gechoqueerde jonge assistente. Hij hurkt bij haar neer om op dezelfde ooghoogte te komen.

"Bent u de assistente van mevrouw Klein?" vraagt hij haar.

Ze knikt angstig. "Ja, ik ben degene die haar heeft gevonden."

"Vertel me eens wat meer."

"Haar vorige afspraak, een meisje dat net zestien was geworden, liep bij haar buiten en ik zei door de intercom dat mevrouw Delie had afgezegd en zij antwoordde dat ik mevrouw Peeters moest bellen. Vijf minuten later wou ik haar iets vragen, maar krijg ik geen antwoord. Dus ging ik naar haar toe en vond ik haar hier: dood!" De jonge vrouw barst meteen weer in tranen uit.

"Bedankt voor uw medewerking. Als u nog iets te binnen schiet, kunt u altijd langskomen op het politiebureau of bellen, oké?"

Met rode, natte ogen knikt de jonge vrouw en Martens staat weer recht. _Er is duidelijk iets niet in de haak met deze zaak_, denkt de rechercheur.

* * *

1 september – De leerlingen van het Antwerpse Sint-Jozefscollege keren terug naar school. Het Sint-Jozefscollege is een prestigieuze school die zijn reputatie dankt aan zijn open ruimte. Het groene, verfrissende park, het oude kasteel voor de zesdejaars, de warme cafetaria die aansluit bij de grote sporthal, en het hoofdschoolgebouw aan de andere kant van de schoolvijver dragen stuk voor stuk bij aan de goede sfeer van de school die kleuters, kinderen en tieners herbergt.

Nathalie B., het blonde meisje dat op consultatie ging bij Jessica Klein, begint hier aan haar vijfde middelbaar. Ze staat alleen bij de toiletten op de speelplaats van het hoofdschoolgebouw, de gebruikelijke verzamelplaats voor de hogere jaren. Een meisje met kort, bruin haar en bolle, rozige wangen komt haar tegemoet.

"Hey Nathalie! Hoe gaat het?" begroet het meisje haar opgewekt.

"Hey Dorien! Och, het gaat wel", zegt Nathalie sip.

Dorien en Nathalie kennen elkaar al sinds de lagere school en zijn de beste vriendinnen. Nathalie wist echter goed genoeg dat ze zich kon verwachten aan verhalen over een Grieks eiland waar Dorien haar vakantie had doorgebracht. Daar had ze op het moment geen zin in. Eigenlijk had ze nergens zin in. Ze kon het vandaag gewoon niet opbrengen vrolijk en goedlachs te zijn.

Dorien merkt meteen haar slechte humeur op. "Oei, dat klinkt niet echt overtuigend. Is er iets gebeurd tijdens de vakantie?"

"Wel…", net wanneer Nathalie haar hart wil uitstorten, krijgt Dorien een ander meisje in het vizier: een mooie, langharige brunette.

"Kim! We zijn hier!" zwaait ze enthousiast naar het meisje. Kim, de langharige brunette, komt meteen naar hen toe wanneer ze hen opmerkt.

Kim Jansen is het soort meisje waar jongens natte dromen van krijgen. Ze is beeldschoon, heeft lang, golvend bruin haar dat reikt tot net boven haar welgevormde achterwerk en ze heeft prachtige groengrijze ogen. Niet alleen is ze oogverblindend mooi, maar ze heeft ook nog eens een hart van goud.

Vreemd genoeg is ze niet het typische populaire meisje waar iedereen bij wil horen. Misschien kwam het omdat ze met de schoolkneuzen omging, die zij juist haar beste vriendinnen noemde. Misschien omdat haar ex-vriendje wel bij het populaire volkje hoorde en zij haar best deed om hem te ontwijken. Wanneer Kim Nathalie en Dorien bereikt, begroet ze hen hartelijk.

"Hey. Hoe was jullie vakantie?" Ze strijkt haar glanzende haar over haar linkerschouder en glimlacht naar haar vriendinnen.

"De mijne was echt ongelooflijk", flapt Dorien eruit. Ze was al de hele tijd op een moment aan het wachten om haar verhaal te doen. "Cyprus is geweldig in de zomer!"

"En jij, Nathalie? Hoe was die van jou?" richt Kim zich tot haar.

"Niet zo goed eigenlijk", antwoordt ze.

"Hoezo?"

"Wel, een paar dagen na mijn verjaardag had ik een afspraak bij mijn gynaecologe. Daarna ging ik bij haar weg en de volgende dag was ze dood. Kan je dat geloven?" Nathalie krijgt tranen in de ogen aan de gedachte alleen al en snikt. Dorien knuffelt haar om haar te troosten. Ook Kim wil haar omhelzen, maar ze merkt ineens twee andere meisjes op: een klein meisje met rossig bruin haar en een nog kleinere blondine.

"Hé, daar zijn Kelly en Tinne", knikt Kim naar de twee meisjes. Ze komen net de speelplaats op vanuit de parkdreef en spotten hun drie vriendinnen.

"Kijk, Kelly, daar is de rest al!" wijst Tinne, de blondine en de kleinste van de twee, naar hun vriendinnen.

"Waar? Oh, daar", herkent Kelly, degene met rossig bruin haar, hun vriendinnen. Kelly C. is net zoals Tinne bevriend met de rest omdat ze niemand anders had, maar de groep kan beter met haar omgaan dan Tinne. Ze neemt geen blad voor de mond en is niet bang haar soms ongepaste mening te geven. Met haar rozige huid, beugel en acne is ze niet meteen het knapste meisje van de school, maar dat weerhield haar er niet van om als eerste van het vriendengroepje ontmaagd te worden.

Ze heeft middellang bruin haar met wat vleugjes ros dat tot aan haar schouders valt. Vroeger had ze problemen met alcohol en nicotine, maar die heeft ze afgezworen. Wel heeft ze nog een verslaving aan blonde mannen die minstens vier jaar ouder zijn dan zij, zoals haar homofiele vriend Björn.

Kelly en Tinne overbruggen de afstand tussen hen en de toiletten en voegen zich gestaag bij Nathalie, Dorien en Kim. Ook de rest van de speelplaats begint vol te lopen.

"Hey. Hoe gaat het hier?" vraagt Tinne enthousiast.

"Met ons is alles goed, maar Nathalie heeft het een beetje zwaar", glimlacht Dorien behoedzaam.

"Gepest", lacht Tinne, maar wanneer de rest haar verwijtende blikken toewerpt, verandert ze van toon, "Nee serieus, wat is er mis?"

"Ja, Nathalie, vertel. Tegen ons kan je alles zeggen", verzekert Kelly haar.

"Ja, ik ging dus na mijn verjaardag naar mijn gynaecologe en de dag daarna kreeg ik te horen dat ze dood was", vertelt Nathalie haar verhaal opnieuw.

"Amai, dat is zwaar", mompelt Tinne.

Dan rinkelt de schoolbel. Vervolgens kondigt de schooldirecteur de klastitularissen, leraren die een heel jaar lang een klas zullen begeleiden, aan via een microfoon en de vernoemde leerkracht steekt zijn of haar hand op. Daarna wijst de directeur een klassengroep toe aan een klastitularis, waarna die klassen die leraar het schoolgebouw in volgen.

* * *

Tinne, Dorien, Kelly, Kim en Nathalie zitten in dezelfde klassengroep met als klastitularis mevrouw Hofwegen, een jonge, sympathieke lerares met kastanjebruin haar en brede heupen. Kim zit in 5 Latijn-wetenschappen (5LWE) en haar vriendinnen in 5 Humane a (5HUMa). Samen met de rest van hun klassengroep betreden ze hun klaslokaal en zetten ze zich neer op metalen stoelen met een houten zitvlak. Kelly zet zich naast Kim.

"Het is zo leuk dat wij dit jaar in dezelfde klas zitten", fluistert de eerste.

"Ja, ik ben zo blij dat Latijn-wetenschappen samen zit met Humane", fluistert Kim terug. Wanneer iedereen een plaatsje heeft gevonden, roept mevrouw Hofwegen hen tot de orde. De leerlingen zwijgen en mevrouw Hofwegen introduceert zichzelf, waarna ze een overzicht geeft van het komende schooljaar.

* * *

Na vier lesuren loopt de eerste schooldag ten einde en krijgen alle leerlingen een nieuw en vooral zwaar boekenpakket mee naar huis. Zo ook Kelly, die het pakket naar de vijfde verdieping van haar appartementsgebouw moet dragen. Ze komt aan bij haar appartement, maar heeft moeite met het boekenpakket wanneer ze de deur door wil. Een blonde buurvrouw van 56 met blauwgroene ogen helpt haar even met haar boeken voordat ze uit haar handen vallen.

"Bedankt, Lidia! Die boeken worden met de jaren zwaarder", puft Kelly.

"Als ik maar kan helpen. In mijn tijd, hé, dan moesten wij alles wat de leraren zeiden opschrijven in een boekje met een vulpen en dan nog eens thuis in het net overschrijven", vertelt Lidia. Kelly vindt haar evenwicht terug en stapt haar appartement binnen.

"Wauw, jullie moeten het zwaar gehad hebben op school", zegt ze.

"Ja, maar nu ben ik gelukkig al lang afgestudeerd. Dat zit er voor jou nog niet in, zeker?"

"Nee, spijtig genoeg niet. Nog eens bedankt, hé! Dag."

Ze sluit de deur van haar appartement en laat Lidia alleen achter in de gang. Lidia wil de deur van haar appartement openen wanneer ze plots iets hoort.

"Dood de heks! Dood de heks!" fluistert dezelfde mannenstem die Jessica, de gynaecologe, hoorde in de gang.

_Wat is dat nu voor een geluid?_ Lidia draait zich om en kijkt om zich heen, maar er is niemand te zien. Ze schudt het hoofd en draait zich weer om.

"Dood de heks! Dood de heks! Dood de heks!" gaat de stem voort, deze keer luider en scherper. Doodsbang sukkelt Lidia met de sleutels van haar appartement en ze laat ze op de grond vallen. Wanneer ze zich omdraait om ze op te rapen, staat plots dezelfde man als bij Jessica voor haar neus. Ze schrikt:

"Ooh! Alstublieft, u doet me schrikken." De man toont echter geen emotie en grijpt haar bij de nek.

"Help!" krijst Lidia. Kelly hoort de hulpkreet vanuit haar appartement en stormt naar buiten.

"Lidia, wat is er aan de hand?", ze ziet Lidia dood op de grond liggen en gilt, "Aaaaaa…o nee!"

Net als bij Jessica, ligt Lidia ineengezakt als een vod op de vloer met een nekbreuk en haar ogen wijd opengesperd. Weer is de dader nergens te bespeuren.

* * *

Niet veel later staat de vijfde verdieping van Kelly's appartementsgebouw vol met politieagenten. Ook rechercheur Martens is van de partij. Hij zoekt meteen de lijkschouwer op bij Lidia's lijk.

"Wie is het nu?" vraagt hij de lijkschouwer.

"Lidia Schellekens, 56 jaar oud."

"Is ze op dezelfde manier vermoord als Jessica Klein?"

"Ja, ook een gebroken nek en weer een evenwijdige vingerafdruk."

"Alweer? We weten dus zeker dat het dezelfde dader is?"

"100 procent zeker! Trouwens, zie je de gelijkenissen tussen de slachtoffers niet?"

"Wat bedoel je? Het waren twee verschillende vrouwen. De een was 32, de ander 56 en ze bevonden zich in verschillende sociale kringen."

"Nee, ze waren allebei blond en hadden blauwgroene ogen. En de laatste personen die hen levend zagen, waren tienermeisjes die naar dezelfde school gaan."

"Echt? Wie heeft haar het laatst gezien?"

"Kelly C., zestien jaar", de lijkschouwer wijst haar aan een paar meter verderop, "Het buurmeisje; zij heeft haar zo gevonden."

"Bedankt. Breng haar weg", knikt Martens naar Lidia's lijk, "Ik zal eens praten met dat buurmeisje."

Assistenten dragen Lidia weg op een brancard terwijl Martens naar de overkant van de gang wandelt, naar Kelly's appartement. Kelly leunt tegen de deurpost van haar woonst en staart afwezig naar haar omgeving.

"Hallo, ik ben rechercheur Martens van Moordzaken. Ben jij Kelly?" glimlacht hij vriendelijk.

"Ja, dat ben ik en als je het moet weten, nee, ik heb Lidia niet vermoord. Zij was een goede en behulpzame vrouw", uit respect buigt Kelly het hoofd voor de overleden vrouw en snikt ze even.

"Dus je kende haar goed?"

"Ja, ze babysitte wel eens op me toen ik klein was en zo nu en dan hielp ze me met mijn huiswerk als ik iets niet wist. En nu…" Ze is te van streek om haar zin af te maken en houdt gewoon haar mond. Haar lippen trillen van verdriet.

"Het spijt me van je verlies. Toen je de gang opliep, zag je dan iemand verdacht?"

"Rechercheur, dit is een appartementsgebouw. Weet u wel hoeveel verdachte mensen ik tegenkom als ik de trap neem alleen al?"

"Maar je zag niemand buitengewoon die je niet kende?"

"Nee, niemand die erbovenuit stak."

"Bedankt voor je medewerking. Een van de agenten zal nog een geschreven verklaring willen, maar hou je sterk." Na deze troostende woorden trekt Martens zich terug en laat Kelly alleen met haar verdriet.

* * *

In schril contrast met Lidia's moord staat de vreugde in de klas van 5LWE en 5HUMa de volgende dag. Kim is namelijk jarig: ze wordt zestien jaar.

"Nu je zestien bent, mag je eindelijk legaal alcohol drinken, hé Kim?" zegt een van haar klasgenoten. Het is een magere, blonde jongen, om en bij de 1m90 lang, die goed bevriend is met haar populaire ex.

"Alcohol is niet echt mijn ding dus voor mij verandert er niets", antwoordt ze.

"Echt niet? Het is anders wel mooi meegenomen", grinnikt hij. Vooraan in het klaslokaal staat mevrouw Barends, de nieuwe, kleine en blonde wiskundelerares van de klassengroep. Ze wacht ongeduldig bij het schoolbord tot de leerlingen zwijgen.

"Komaan. Stil zijn, iedereen! Het is wiskunde nu!" maant ze hen aan.

"Inderdaad, ik probeer te volgen", sist Kelly. Wiskunde is nooit haar sterkste vak geweest, maar aangezien het slechts de eerste les is, vindt Nathalie haar reactie overdreven.

"Kelly toch…" Ze geeft haar een plagend duwtje, maar per ongeluk stoot ze Kelly's pennenzak om. De pennenzak valt van de schoolbank, maar Kim smijt zich meteen voorover om het te grijpen.

In haar lijfworp hangt ze volledig over haar bank en steekt ze haar armen helemaal uit. Instinctief strekt ze hierbij ook nog eens haar handen. Ineens kan ze de pennenzak gewoon uit de lucht grijpen.

"Ik heb hem!"

Met de pennenzak in de hand glijdt ze weer in haar stoel en zet ze de etui terug op zijn plaats. Dan merkt ze echter dat Kelly en Nathalie verbaasd om zich heen kijken. Hun monden staan wagenwijd open van verbazing.

"Is er iets?" vraagt Kim.

"Wel, op het feit na dat iedereen niet meer beweegt…", fluistert Kelly terwijl ze om zich heen kijkt.

Nu kijkt ook Kim om zich heen en inderdaad: niemand beweegt zich. Iedereen zit onbeweeglijk boven zijn papieren en mevrouw Barends is gestopt met op het bord te schrijven. Er is ook geen enkel geluid te horen: geen ademhaling, gefluister of het gekrabbel van schrijfmateriaal.

"Niet iedereen staat stil. Wij bewegen nog", bemerkt Nathalie.

"Ja, dat is waar en heel vreemd", Kim staat recht, wandelt wat rond en zwaait occasioneel voor de ogen van de leerlingen.

"Ze knipperen niet en ademen ook niet", fluistert Kelly.

"Waarom fluister je?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Wie weet kunnen ze ons nog horen."

"Doe toch normaal!", Kim kijkt iemand recht in de ogen, maar krijgt geen reactie, "Dit is waarschijnlijk een van hun flauwe grappen."

"Dan is het toch wel een heel goede grap als ook mevrouw Barends meedoet", zegt Nathalie. Kim staat ondertussen in het midden van het klaslokaal en zwaait wild om zich heen.

"Komaan, de grap is voorbij! Beweeg maar weer!"

Nog steeds beweegt er niemand. Het begint haar echt op de zenuwen te werken. Zo hard zelfs dat ze uit frustratie vlak voor iemand gaat staan en met gestrekte handen langs diens oren zwaait.

"Word wakker!"

Plots komt er terug leven in de brouwerij. Iedereen noteert weer en het geluid keert terug. Dan draait mevrouw Barends zich naar de klas en ziet ze Kim rechtstaan.

"Kim, zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn om terug te gaan zitten?" hoont de wiskundelerares.

"Ja mevrouw", piept ze en ze gaat terug op haar plaats zitten. Er is niemand die lacht en iedereen bekijkt haar alsof ze gek is geworden.

"Dit was zo raar!" fluistert Kim nog steeds verbaasd.

"Echt niet normaal!" fezelt Nathalie.

"We praten tijdens de speeltijd wel verder", fluistert Kelly.

* * *

Na de eerste twee lesuren volgt de verlossende speeltijd. De vijfde- en zesdejaars moeten op de speelplaats staan aan de achterkant van het schoolgebouw. Het is een betrekkelijk kleine speelplaats die voor een deel met beton en een deel met asfalt bedekt is. Kim, Nathalie en Kelly bespreken de situatie in een uithoek van de kale speelplaats.

"Wat er vanochtend gebeurde, was echt niet normaal te noemen", brengt Nathalie uit.

"Wat gebeurde er eigenlijk precies vanochtend, want ik kan niet meer volgen?" vraagt Kelly verward.

"Wel, jouw pennenzak viel van je bank, ik wou hem opvangen en ik strekte mijn handen. Plots stond iedereen stil en toen ik mijn handen opnieuw strekte, bewoog iedereen weer", legt Kim uit.

"Er gebeuren veel vreemde dingen de laatste tijd, zeg."

"Wat bedoel je? Heb jij ook van die dingen meegemaakt?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Wel nee…niet echt, maar…"

Plots onderbreekt een schoolgenoot Kelly. Een klein meisje met kort, bruin haar, een spitse neus en een bleke huid benadert hen. Het meisje zat tot vorig jaar in hetzelfde jaar als hen, maar toen is ze blijven zitten in het vierde middelbaar.

"Hé, ik heb gehoord dat jouw overbuurvrouw is vermoord gisteren." Haar schelle piepstem snijdt door merg en been.

"Is dat waar?" vraagt Nathalie Kelly.

"Ja, Lidia, mijn buurvrouw, is dood teruggevonden."

"Weet je wat ik denk? Ik denk dat jij haar hebt vermoord", bijt het meisje haar toe. Ze zet haar hand in haar zij en kijkt haar aan met een superieure blik in haar ogen. Ze is nooit goed overeengekomen met Kelly.

"Doe toch normaal, Greet!' blaft Kim haar af.

"Kelly zou nooit iemand iets aandoen!" verdedigt ook Nathalie hun vriendin.

"Trouwens, Lidia was de aardigste persoon die ik ooit heb ontmoet", zegt Kelly. Ze wil niet te veel aan haar buurvrouw denken, want daar wordt ze alleen maar droevig van. De pijn is nog té vers.

"Maar jij bent gewoon de duivel!" snauwt Greet met haar piepstem.

"Jij vervelende…!" Ze maakt haar zin niet af, maar uit diepe haat knijpt ze haar ogen toe tot spleetjes.

"Kelly, laat haar", houdt Nathalie haar tegen.

"Trut!" schatert Greet. Ze wandelt weg en Kelly knijpt uit woede nog steeds haar ogen toe tot spleetjes. Plots vliegt Greet tegen de glazen deur van het schoolgebouw. Het leek alsof ze struikelde, maar het momentum waarmee ze tegen de met metaal omlijste deur smakte, leek anders. Terwijl enkelen zich om haar bekommeren, schieten de drie vriendinnen in de lach:

"Hahaha, net goed!"

"Sletten!" scheldt Greet hen uit wanneer ze aan hen voorbij stormt.

_Ze leert haar les ook nooit_, gromt Kelly inwendig. Opnieuw knijpt ze haar ogen toe tot spleetjes. Nu vliegt Greet over de halve speelplaats en landt ze pijnlijk op het harde beton. Deze keer was het overduidelijk dat ze echt door de lucht zoefde en niet zomaar struikelde.

"Auw!" kreunt ze. Meteen slaat de sfeer op de speelplaats om en helpen enkele meisjes Greet overeind. Ze staat vol schrammen en haar knieën en handen bloeden. Ze wordt direct naar het onthaal gebracht waar ze verzorgd kan worden.

"Deed jij dat, Kelly?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Ik weet het niet. Ik kneep alleen mijn ogen lichtjes toe."

"Ik denk dat je dat maar beter niet doet."

De bel rinkelt en de leerlingen moeten weer naar de lokalen. De meisjes schuiven aan in de slome massa tieners die het gebouw binnen willen.

"Nathalie, ik zou maar uitkijken als ik jou was", waarschuwt Kim haar.

"Waarom?"

"Wel, wij hebben elk iets vreemds meegemaakt vandaag. Wie weet wat er bij jou gebeurt?"

"Hou toch op!" wimpelt Nathalie haar af. _Dit is allemaal puur toeval_, denkt ze.

"Ik zou toch oppassen", adviseert Kelly haar.

"Oh, doe toch niet zo paranoïde", holt ze geïrriteerd naar binnen. _Aan de andere kant, een keer is een ongeluk, twee keer is toeval, drie keer…,_ ze wil er niet te lang bij stilstaan en haast zich de trappen van het schoolgebouw op.

* * *

De rest van de dag passeert zonder vreemde gebeurtenissen, tot Nathalies grote vreugde. Althans tot de vijf vriendinnen aan de fietsenstalling komen langs de parkdreef en Kelly's gsm rinkelt.

"Dit moet ik opnemen. Ga maar al door!" blijft ze in het midden van de parkdreef staan en beantwoordt ze de oproep. Tinne, Dorien, Kim en Nathalie wandelen de fietsenstalling in zonder haar.

De fietsenstalling is ingesloten door groene stalen omheiningen en heeft maar twee ingangen, wat de gelijkenissen tussen scholen en gevangenissen enkel benadrukken: een kleine poort met pieken aan de parkdreef en een grote aan de zijkant van het hoofdschoolgebouw. De stallingen zelf zien volledig bruin van de roest, ondanks de daken gemaakt van golfplaten die tegen de regen beschermen. Niet dat ze veel helpen tegen de bijna constante Belgische stortbuien.

De vier meisjes ontgrendelen hun fietsen wanneer ze ineens een troep fietsende kinderen bemerken die op Kelly afstormt vanuit het park. Het gebeurt vaak dat de lagereschoolkinderen van het Sint-Jozefscollege fietsles krijgen en blijkbaar is vandaag zo'n dag.

"Kelly, ga aan de kant!" waarschuwt Kim haar. Kelly hoort haar echter niet, want ze concentreert zich uit alle macht op het verstaan van haar gsm.

"Kelly, zet je gsm uit!" schreeuwt Tinne. De fietsers naderen en nog steeds merkt Kelly hen niet op.

"Kelly, hier!" roept Nathalie. Ze zwaait met haar arm om teken te doen dat ze naar haar moet komen. Ook de fietsers rinkelen fanatiek met hun bellen. Nu pas merkt Kelly hen op wanneer ze zich omdraait. Ze gilt van de schrik.

"Kelly!" zwaait Nathalie met haar arm naar zich toe en Kelly licht plots blauw op. Kelly's gestalte vervaagt in het poederblauwe licht en verandert in een stille zee van deinende lichtbolletjes. De blauwe lichtbolletjes drijven gezwind uiteen en zweven snel naar Nathalie toe. Ze laten eventjes een blauw lichtspoor achter, maar Kelly is verdwenen.

In de fietsenstalling klitten de lichtbolletjes weer samen en Kelly verschijnt uit de felle blauwe lichtzee waarna het licht dooft. Nathalie en Kim kunnen haar net op tijd opvangen wanneer ze terug materialiseert. Ondertussen fietsen de enthousiaste kinderen verward voorbij.

"Wauw, dat was raar!" wankelt Kelly op haar benen. Ze is nog van streek en zoekt naar een blik van begrip bij Nathalie en Kim.

"We hadden het gezegd, Nathalie", zegt deze laatste zelfvoldaan.

"Wat hebben jullie vandaag toch?" vraagt Dorien, die het hele schouwspel met grote ogen heeft gevolgd.

"Geen idee", mompelt Kelly. Ze bevrijdt zich uit de armen van haar vriendinnen en stoft zich af. "Wel, ik stel voor dat we vanavond bij Kim blijven slapen om deze hele zooi te bespreken."

"Ja, het zal net zijn als een verjaardagsfeestje. Een sleepover!" juicht Kim.

"Weet je, ik zou graag willen komen, maar ik heb nog tennisles", antwoordt Dorien.

"En ik moet vroeg thuis zijn om mijn zusje op te halen", zegt Tinne.

"Dat is niet erg. Wij zullen ons goed amuseren met ons drieën", grinnikt Nathalie. De vriendinnen nemen afscheid en fietsen naar huis.

* * *

De volgende ochtend komt Tinne heel vroeg aan op school. De kleine blondine fietst via de parkdreef de reeds geopende fietsenstalling in. Ze is zo vroeg dat er bijna geen enkele andere fiets staat en er is in geen verre verten een mens te bekennen. _Ik ben vroeg, zeg. Er is niemand_, denkt ze. Opeens hoort ze wel iets:

"Dood de heks! Dood de heks! Dood de heks!"

Geschrokken kijkt ze om zich heen, maar er is niets te zien. Haastig doet ze haar fiets op slot. Een jongen van het derde middelbaar komt net aangefietst door de parkdreef wanneer hij een rare man achter Tinne ziet staan. _Wie is dat?_ vraagt hij zich af.

"Dood de heks!" klinkt het luid en schor achter Tinnes rug. Ze schrikt en draait zich om naar de man achter haar.

"Wie bent u?" vraagt ze hem. Zonder enige waarschuwing steekt hij zijn armen naar haar uit. Ondertussen is de jongen van het derde middelbaar van zijn fiets gestapt en kijkt hij behoedzaam toe vanachter een boom.

De vreemde man pakt Tinne ruw vast en breekt haar nek zonder aarzeling. Ze valt levenloos neer in de fietsenstalling. Het breken van haar nekwervels klinkt oorverdovend en doet de jongen achterovervallen van de schrik.

"Aah! Wat is dit?" gilt hij. De man draait zich naar hem toe en bekijkt de jongen met een holle uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. De jongen op zijn beurt kan de man heel duidelijk bekijken. Zijn huid is bleek en zijn haar lang, sluik en zwart. Daarnaast heeft hij een hoog voorhoofd waar een tatoeage van een omgekeerde pentagram op staat.

_Een pentagram?_ zodra de jongen dat bemerkt, verdwijnt de akelige man. Hij is opeens nergens meer te bespeuren, alsof hij een luchtspiegeling was. De jongen kijkt om zich heen, maar ziet niemand. Hij is de enige getuige. In paniek belt hij de politie en vlucht hij weg.

* * *

Een halfuur later komen Nathalie, Kim en Kelly aan op school. Wanneer ze de parkdreef door fietsen, zien ze een hele meute politieagenten bij de fietsenstalling.

"Wat is er hier gebeurd?" vraagt Kim.

"Er zal toch niemand verm…" Nathalie maakt haar zin niet af in de hoop dat haar grootste angst zich niet heeft voltrokken op haar eigen school. _Een keer is een ongeluk, twee keer is toeval, drie keer…_

"We gaan dichterbij", vastberaden sleurt Kelly haar twee vriendinnen naar de plaats delict. Ze komen dichterbij en zien hun vriendin Tinne dood in de fietsenstalling liggen. Agenten en de lijkschouwer omsingelen haar lijk als een zwerm gieren.

"O nee, Tinne!" houdt Kim haar handen voor haar mond en barst in tranen uit.

"Hoe kan dit nu?" Nathalie is volkomen van de kaart. _Hoe is dit een tweede keer kunnen gebeuren met iemand die ik persoonlijk kende?_

"Daar is de rechercheur die Lidia's moord onderzoekt", wijst Kelly rechercheur Martens aan. De rechercheur met zijn grijze borstelsnor krijgt de drie meisjes in het oog en benadert hen.

"Kenden jullie het slachtoffer?" vraagt hij.

"Ja, dat is Tinne P.. Ze zit…zat bij ons in de klas", antwoordt Nathalie hees.

"Hoe is het gebeurd?" snift Kim. Haar ogen zien rood van de tranen.

"Meisjes, zulke informatie kan ik niet met jullie delen."

"Alstublieft, meneer, Tinne was een van onze beste vriendinnen en we zullen het niet doorvertellen. Kunt u echt niets delen met ons?"

Martens twijfelt nog even, maar zijn hart gaat uit naar de getroffen tieners. "Wel, haar nek is gebroken zoals bij eerdere slachtoffers die we hebben gevonden."

"Heeft de politie een of ander spoor gevonden?" vraagt Kelly voorzichtig.

"Ja", hij zucht, "elk slachtoffer had een evenwijdige vingerafdruk op haar nek staan."

"Wie heeft haar gevonden?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Dat weten we niet. We kregen een anonieme tip."

"Hebben jullie al enige verdachten?" vraagt Kim.

"Nee, we hebben nog niemand kunnen linken. Meer mag ik echt niet vertellen. Zweer dat jullie je mond houden!" kijkt Martens de drie streng in de ogen.

"Maakt u zich geen zorgen. Wij zwijgen als het graf", stelt Kelly hem gerust.

"Ik moet nu weer verder. Weten jullie nog iets?"

"Nee. Bedankt dat u wou antwoorden op onze vragen", bedankt Nathalie hem vriendelijk. Martens vertrekt en laat de meisjes alleen. De jongen die Tinnes moord zag, komt dan dichterbij.

"Oei, wat is hier gebeurd?" probeert hij verbaasd over te komen, maar daar slaagt hij niet in. Hij klinkt te geacteerd en kijkt veel te paniekerig om zich heen.

"Je lijkt niet echt verbaasd dat onze vriendin hier dood gevonden is", bemerkt Kim achterdochtig.

"Jawel, ik ben heel verbaasd. Ik ben echt niet degene die de politie getipt heeft", zodra hij zijn mond voorbij praat, bijt hij op zijn lip van schrik omdat hij zichzelf heeft verraden.

"Heb jij de politie gebeld?" bekijkt Nathalie de knul met een grimas die een mengeling is tussen onbegrip, verbazing en woede.

"Ja, maar alsjeblieft, ik weet echt niets, echt niet!"

"Heb je gezien wie het deed?" vraagt Kelly. De jongen zwijgt en kijkt beschaamd naar de grond.

"Je hebt het inderdaad gezien. Vertel!" beveelt Kim hem. Ze knijpt hem nog net niet in de oren als een boze moeder.

"Nee, ik wil niet. En als ik het zou vertellen, zou je me nog niet geloven!"

"Rustig aan. Weet je wat? Na school ga je met ons mee en vertel je ons wat je gezien hebt. Lijkt dat je wat?" stelt Kelly voor op een redelijke toon. De jongen gaat akkoord en knikt waarna het gezelschap met gemengde gevoelens de sombere schooldag doorworstelt.

* * *

Na school gaan Kelly, Nathalie, Kim en de jongen die Tinnes moord zag naar Kim thuis zoals Kelly eerder voorstelde. Ze zitten op Kims kamer, maar de jongen voelt zich nog altijd ongemakkelijk.

"Oké, vertel hoe hij eruitzag. Nathalie zal een tekening van jouw beschrijving maken."

Kim probeert hem gerust te stellen door vriendelijk naar hem te glimlachen en geeft hem een bemoedigend schouderklopje. Nathalie daarentegen houdt een potlood, gom en tekenblok in de aanslag. Als enige van de drie meisjes heeft zij aanleg voor tekenen.

"Hij had een haakneus, holle wangen, pikzwarte ogen…"

"Pikzwart, meen je dat nu?" onderbreekt Nathalie hem sceptisch.

"Doe gewoon wat hij zegt!" sist Kim. Nathalie schetst verder en de jongen vervolgt:

"Dus, hij had stekelig haar, spitse oren, een bleke huid en het allervreemdste: hij had een omgekeerde pentagram op zijn voorhoofd getatoeëerd."

"Een pentagram? Die gast is ziek!" walgt Kelly bij het idee alleen al. _Ik ben al heel wat rare snuiters tegengekomen in mijn leven, maar dit slaat alles_, denkt ze.

"Heb je een schets kunnen maken?" vraagt Kim aan Nathalie.

"Ja, maar veel is er niet uitgekomen", toont Nathalie de tekening die vrij goed gelukt is.

"Ja, zo zag hij eruit", knikt de jongen bevestigend. Hij lijkt erg zeker van zijn stuk.

"Bedankt voor je hulp", knijpt Kelly goedkeurend in zijn schouder. Hij glimlacht weer.

Vervolgens zoeken ze op het internet naar iets wat overeenkomt met Nathalies tekening. Ze beginnen door 'pentagram' in te typen op de zoekmachine Google. Duizenden zoekresultaten tonen zich: pagina's en pagina's aan occultisme en volslagen onzin.

"Bijna allemaal sites over heksen", concludeert Kelly wanneer ze het scherm doorlopen.

"Wie weet is dat wel wat we zijn", grinnikt Kim.

"Heksen? Wij? Ben je helemaal gek?" snuift Nathalie.

"Wacht!", komt de jongen tussenbeide, "Dat is wat die man zei: 'Dood de heks!'."

"Hé, als je met onze voeten aan het spelen bent, ben je aan het verkeerde adres!"

"Nathalie, dit kan heel belangrijk zijn", verdedigt Kim hem.

"Belangrijk? Moet ik geloven dat een of andere freak op heksen jaagt?"

"Nathalie, ik wil dit net zo min als jij, maar die gek heeft mensen vermoord", probeert Kelly haar te sussen.

"Jullie zijn doorgedraaid! Ik ben weg!" kwaad stormt ze de kamer uit en verlaat ze het huis.

"Nathalie, wacht!" roept Kim haar nog na.

"Laat haar maar. Ze zal vanzelf wel bijdraaien", zegt Kelly. _Dat hoop ik nochtans._

* * *

Kwaad en snikkend holt Nathalie Kims straat door, maar na een paar meter vertraagt ze en slentert ze voort. Door alles wat er de afgelopen tijd gebeurd is, is ze helemaal van streek.

_Wat denken ze wel? Ik wil hier weg! Ik wou dat ik al bij een bushalte was_, denkt ze en plots licht ze blauw op zoals Kelly eerder. Haar lichaam vervaagt in het licht en deint uiteen in een zee van poederblauwe lichtbolletjes. De lichtzee stijgt vervolgens op in een blauwe straal.

Het volgende moment verschijnt de blauwe zee van licht bij de dichtstbijzijnde bushalte en vormen de bolletjes terug Nathalies gestalte. Ze is als het ware naar de bushalte _geteleporteerd_.

"Hou toch op!" schreeuwt ze tegen niemand in het bijzonder en ze begint te huilen.

* * *

Ondertussen zoeken Kim en Kelly samen met de jongen verder op het internet.

"Probeer bij Google Afbeeldingen", stelt Kelly voor en Kim typt 'pentagram' in bij 'afbeeldingen zoeken op het internet'. Opnieuw tonen duizenden resultaten zich: pentagrammen in alle soorten en maten.

"Dat zijn veel pentagrammen", bemerkt de jongen een beetje overweldigd door de overvloed aan afbeeldingen.

"Zie je de moordenaar ertussen staan?" vraagt Kim.

"Nee", schudt hij het hoofd, "scrol eens naar beneden."

Kim doet wat hij vraagt en plots herkent de jongen het lelijke aangezicht uit de afbeeldingen.

"Daar, dat is hij!" wijst hij het beeld aan. Kim klikt het icoontje aan en het gezelschap ziet een site vol met afbeeldingen van rare beesten verschijnen op het scherm. 'Demonen en wezens uit de duisternis' staat als hoofding op de website.

"Daar staat hij: de Wiccatin", wijst de jongen opnieuw naar het scherm. Hij wijst naar de afbeelding van een schreeuwende figuur met een bloedend pentagram op zijn voorhoofd. Kim klikt erop en leest wat bij de afbeelding staat:

"De Wiccatin is een demon van lage rang en doodt heksen om te voorkomen dat ze hun krachten ontwikkelen en zijn soort vernietigen. Zijn favoriete prooi zijn blonde heksen die hun krachten nog niet hebben ontdekt of pas ontdekken."

"Blonde heksen? O nee, Nathalie!" realiseert Kelly zich in wat voor gevaar ze allen verkeren. Ze stuurt de jongen de deur uit en wanneer hij weg is, zoeken zij en Kim gehaast verder.

"Staat er iets over hoe je die Wiccatin kunt doen verdwijnen of zoiets?" vraagt Kelly. Kim scrolt verder en ziet iets wat kan helpen.

"De Wiccatin kan maar één heks aan. Twee of meer heksen zouden hem overklassen."

Kelly schudt het hoofd. "We moeten Nathalie snel vinden. Straks is zij misschien de volgende."

"Maar waar kan ze zijn? Ze liep boos naar buiten."

"Ze staat vast aan een bushalte, zoals altijd. Ik vraag Björn om ons rond te rijden."

* * *

Iets na zonsondergang staat Nathalie, terug gekalmeerd, nog steeds aan de bushalte te wachten. Plots hoort ze de ijskoude stem van de Wiccatin:

"Dood de heks!"

In paniek kijkt ze om zich heen, maar er is niemand anders in de felverlichte straat. Enkel zij, de bushalte en enkele donkergroene rampalen (metalen paaltjes die winkels en gevoelige kruispunten beschermen tegen zwenkend verkeer) langs het voetpad.

"Dood de heks! Dood de heks!" klinkt hij luider. _Nathalie, goed uitkijken! Laat je niet doen_, probeert ze zich moed in te spreken.

"Dood de heks! Dood de heks! Dood de heks!" versnelt het tempo. Plots staat de Wiccatin achter Nathalie. Ze voelt zijn aanwezigheid en draait zich snel om. De Wiccatin grijpt naar haar, maar geschrokken teleporteert ze zich instinctief weg in een vliegende zee van blauw licht. Even verderop verschijnt ze weer uit een walm van poederblauwe lichtbolletjes.

"Hé, dat komt toch nog van pas!"

Ze zet het vervolgens op een lopen. De Wiccatin gromt en achtervolgt haar.

"Mooi niet dat jij je handen om mijn nek slaat!" _Laten we hopen dat dit werkt._ "Paal!" wijst ze naar een rampaaltje en het deint uiteen in een zee van blauwe lichtbolletjes. Het verplaatst zich, manoeuvreert zich op het pad van de Wiccatin en verschijnt weer als een vast metalen paaltje.

"Dood de…aah!" De Wiccatin loopt tegen de verplaatste rampaal aan, die hem raakt in de onderbuik, valt voorover op de grond en blijft plat liggen.

"Joehoe!" juichend vlucht Nathalie weg. Ze wil zo snel als ze kan zo ver mogelijk van de Wiccatin verwijderd zijn.

* * *

Kelly en Kim worden ondertussen doelloos rond gereden door Kelly's oudere homovriend Björn. De twee meisjes hangen uit de ramen van de wagen en inspecteren de straten terwijl ze uitkijken naar Nathalie.

"Daar is de bushalte!" wijst Kim ineens de halte aan.

"Björn, rij vanaf hier maar trager", gebiedt Kelly de oudere jongen. Plots merkt Kim iets anders op.

"Daar…de…Wic…Wiccatin!" stottert ze. Ze wijst naar het wezen met de pentagramtatoeage dat nog altijd knock-out op het voetpad ligt.

"Nathalie kan dan niet zo ver weg zijn", concludeert Kelly. Ze rijden een eindje door en vinden Nathalie hijgend op de hoek van een straat staan. Ze springen meteen de wagen uit.

"Nathalie!" juichen ze.

"Oh, wat ben ik blij jullie te zien!" hijgt ze. De drie vriendinnen omhelzen elkaar meteen.

"Zijn jullie die man tegengekomen onderweg?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Jup, hij ligt plat op zijn buik", knikt Kim.

"Hij is overigens een Wiccatin", grijnst Kelly, zich een tikkeltje superieur voelend omdat ze het wezen identificeerde.

"Een wat?"

"Een Wiccatin, maar dat is nu niet belangrijk", knuffelt Kim haar harder. Opeens verschijnt echter de Wiccatin uit het niets en staat hij vlak bij hen. Hij gromt en strekt zijn armen uit om hun nek te breken.

"Aah!" schrikt Kim en ze strekt hierbij instinctief haar handen. Hierdoor staat de Wiccatin volledig stil, alsof hij bevroren is, en geeft hij geen kik meer.

"Hé, dat is leuk", grinnikt Kelly.

"Ja, maar dit is leuker. Dit is voor Tinne!" schopt Kim in het kruis van de Wiccatin. Hierdoor beweegt hij weer, maar hij zakt door zijn knieën terwijl hij zijn edele delen afschermt met zijn handen.

"Mijn beurt. Dit is voor Lidia!" knijpt Kelly haar ogen toe tot spleetjes. Door haar sterke emoties vliegt de Wiccatin helemaal tot aan de bushalte, door het glas van het hokje. Kreunend probeert hij overeind te komen uit de glasscherven wanneer de drie vriendinnen aanhollen.

"Schroeven!" strekt Nathalie haar handen en elk hoekje van de bushalte licht even blauw op. Vervolgens verschijnt een hoopje schroeven in de palmen van haar handen in een poederblauwe zee van licht.

"Waarom doe je dat?" vraagt Kim.

"Daarom!" wijst ze naar de glazen wanden van de bushalte. Het bovenste glasraam valt naar beneden en de zijramen vallen plat langs opzij, alle drie recht op de Wiccatin.

"Aah!" schreeuwt hij terwijl hij zijn gezicht afschermt met zijn armen. De glasramen verpletteren hem en hij ontploft meteen. Vanuit de hoogst ongebruikelijke zelfontbranding zoekt een vlammenzee zich een weg naar buiten langs de glasscherven. Wanneer de vlammen zijn opgetrokken, blijft er niets dan as over van de verslagen Wiccatin.

"Dat was voor Jessica", zucht Nathalie tevreden.

"Het is ons gelukt!" juicht Kim.

"Ja, hij is weg. Nu kunnen Tinne, Lidia, Jessica en al de andere heksen die hij heeft vermoord in vrede rusten", besluit Kelly. Na hun overwinning vertrekken de drie heldinnen met een gerust hart naar huis, maar ze zijn nog niet verlost van het kwaad. Dit is nog maar het begin!


	3. Lange dagen

Maandag 13 september – Naar traditie organiseert het Sint-Jozefscollege klasdagen voor de vijfdejaars, vanwege het grote aantal nieuwe leerlingen en de verwarrende verschuivingen tussen de klassen van vorig jaar en de klassengroepen van nu. Deze dagen worden gehouden om de banden tussen de leerlingen te versterken. Er wordt dit jaar echter van de traditie afgeweken nu de bestemming Westmalle is.

Dit jaar ligt de sfeer ook anders door de tragische dood van Tinne P., een van de vijfdejaars, twee weken geleden. Daarom vond het schoolbestuur deze tweedaagse schoolreis juist zo belangrijk zodat de leerlingen hun gevoelens kunnen blootleggen in een minder strikte omgeving.

Voor de drie vriendinnen Kelly, Kim en Nathalie maakt dat niets uit. Zij zijn een van hun beste vriendinnen kwijt en blijken bovendien _freaks of nature _te zijn. Het is nog steeds wennen aan hun nieuwe gaven. Niettemin staan ze net zoals hun medeleerlingen klaar in sportieve kledij en met hun fiets en genoeg bagage voor twee dagen bij de hand.

"Dit is echt zo stom! En zo typisch voor onze school: een tweedaagse om die malloten van onze klas beter te leren kennen. Dat is wel het laatste wat ik wil!" zeurt Kelly terwijl ze de berichtjes op haar gsm nakijkt.

"Ja Kelly, we weten het: sociale schoolzaken zijn niet je ding", zucht Nathalie. _Het laatste wat ik op dit moment wil, is Kelly's eindeloze gezaag aanhoren. Dat heb ik de voorbije vier jaar al genoeg gedaan._

"Zeg, ik ben geen asociaal monster, hoor! Ik voel mij gewoon niet op mijn gemak bij zulke dingen."

"Ja, ik moet toegeven dat ik er ook geen zin in heb. Nu Tinne dood is en wij van die", Nathalie fluistert zodat niemand het hoort, "krachten", en spreekt op normale toon verder, "hebben, ben ik zo bang voor elke nieuwe wending in mijn leven."

"Och, zwijg mij ervan! Ik moet mij constant inhouden en kalm blijven of ik smijt de halve school naar Tokio en ik ben iemand die nogal snel kwaad wordt. Dat is dubbel moeilijk!"

"Ik moet vooral uitkijken naar waar ik mijn handen richt en letten op wat ik zeg of ik verplaats mijn hond naar het dak."

"Juffrouw schoonheidskoningin heeft blijkbaar nergens last van", knikt Kelly naar Kim, die bij klasgenoten staat te lachen. Ze draagt een strak legertopje met daaronder een losse kakigroene short en ze heeft een zonnebril op haar neus die zowat half haar gezicht bedekt.

"Ongelooflijk, Tinne is nog niet koud of ze zoekt al nieuwe vrienden!"

"Iedereen verwerkt zoiets op zijn eigen manier", zucht Nathalie.

Op dat moment komt Dorien bij hen staan. _De tweedaagse is nog niet begonnen of de miserie steekt zijn lelijke kop al op in de vorm van Doriens kindersmoel_, denkt Kelly.

"Hey! Klaar voor de uitstap?" grijnst de brunette met de roze, bolle wangen.

"Ja, het wordt echt supertof!" lacht Nathalie. Verbaasd en vol onbegrip kijkt Kelly haar aan. Wanneer hun ogen elkaar ontmoeten, rolt Nathalie met haar ogen en haalt ze haar schouders op.

"Ik ben echt helemaal opgefokt. Ik heb er zoveel zin in", glimlacht Dorien. Kelly moet zich echt inhouden om haar niet op straat voor een rijdende auto te gooien. "Oh, daar is Kim! Ik ga haar ook even dag zeggen. Doei!"

Wanneer Dorien wegholt, imiteert Kelly haar treffend, wat Nathalie hard doet schaterlachen. _Het wordt een lange tweedaagse_, zucht het rosharige meisje mismoedig.

* * *

Na een vermoeiende fietstocht van twee uur, waarbij Kelly en Nathalie helemaal achteraan hebben zitten fietsen met dolfijne Dorien als enige gezelschap, komt de karavaan fietsers eindelijk aan bij de jeugdherberg in Westmalle. Op het eerste gezicht stelt het gebouw niet veel voor. Het is volledig wit, voor zover het niet verdoft is, en horizontaal gebouwd met pal in het midden een grote glazen doorgang waar de twee delen van het gebouw samenkomen en je van de ingang meteen toegang krijgt tot de groene terreinen achteraan.

Langs de linkerkant van de jeugdherberg begeeft iedereen zich naar een houten fietsenstalling met afdak onder een groep dennenbomen. Daar bergen de leerlingen hun fietsen op voor de komende twee dagen en demonteren ze hun bagage, die ze mee naar binnen nemen. Kim staat Kelly en Nathalie al op te wachten met haar knalroze reistas aan haar voeten. Ze zwaait uitbundig glimlachend naar hen wanneer ze aankomen, maar zij nemen snel hun bagage en lopen aan haar voorbij.

"Hey, hallo, ik sta hier hoor!" gebaart Kim overdreven. Kelly zucht, draait zich om en glimlacht:

"Sorry, we herkenden je niet met je zonnebril."

"Oh", ze zet haar buitenproportionele zonnebril af en steekt hem in haar reistas, "Zo beter?"

"Een hele verbetering!"

Kim pakt haar roze reistas op en haalt de twee huppelend in. _Nog zo'n hyperactief kind!_ denkt Kelly melancholisch. De drie wandelen naar de kant van het gebouw dat aansluit bij de groene terreinen, gaan naar binnen en klimmen via de trap naar hun kamer, die ze delen met Dorien.

* * *

Het volgende moment zitten Kelly, Kim en Nathalie met de rest van hun klassengroep 5LWE en 5HUMa, hun klastitularis mevrouw Hofwegen en een begeleidster in een muf lokaaltje op het gelijkvloers van de jeugdherberg. De begeleidster is klein en mager en heeft halflang ros haar. Wanneer iedereen op een stoel zit in een kring, staat de begeleidster op en begint ze te spreken:

"Als eerste wil ik jullie welkom heten in Westmalle en jullie verzekeren dat we het de komende twee dagen samen heel leuk zullen hebben. Nu, mijn naam is Fien en ik zal jullie begeleiden. Jullie zijn hier om elkaar beter te leren kennen, niet, want dit is de eerste keer in vijf jaar dat jullie in deze combinatie samen zitten?"

Volgzaam zegt en knikt iedereen ja, waarna Fien verder gaat. "Wel, om te beginnen zou ik met jullie een soort raadspelletje willen doen om te zien hoeveel jullie al van elkaar weten. Iedereen vertelt drie weetjes over zichzelf, maar één weetje is gelogen en de rest moet raden wat fout is. Oh, en jullie zeggen ook eerst even jullie naam zodat ik die ook ineens ken.

Ik zal beginnen en dan gaan we gewoon met de klok mee. Oké, ik ben Fien, ik ben 27 jaar oud, ik heb bij de Chiro gezeten en heb thuis zeven katten. Wat is fout?"

"Jouw naam is niet Fien!" grijnst een jongen met een 'Justin Bieber'-kapsel. Zijn strooien dakje heeft dezelfde kleur als dat van het popidool, maar voor de rest lijkt hij nauwelijks op het kindsterretje. De jongen heeft namelijk een brede neus, een hoekig gezicht vol puistjes en een grote, donkerbruine moedervlek op zijn rechterwang. Daarenboven heeft hij een licht (irritante en) nasale stem.

"Nee, nee, ik heet weldegelijk Fien. Er is iets anders fout. Overigens, hoe heet jij?"

"Emmet."

"Oké, Emmet. Wel, je hebt fout gegokt. Wil iemand anders proberen?"

"U hebt geen zeven katten!" gokt een meisje met een bruine paardenstaart.

"Toch wel. Probeer nog maar eens."

"Zeven katten? Ziek!" fluistert Kim.

"Zo gek is dat toch niet. Ik heb er twee thuis", fluistert Kelly terug.

"Ja, maar jij bent niet allergisch voor kattenhaar."

Ineens steekt Nathalie dolenthousiast haar hand op en zegt:

"U bent geen 27 jaar oud!"

"En waarom denk je dat? Vind je dat ik ouder lijk misschien?"

"Nee, maar ik denk gewoon dat u wel bij de Chiro hebt gezeten omdat het dan misschien logischer is waarom u dit doet."

"Inderdaad, goed nagedacht. Ik ben geen 27. Ik ben jonger."

"Hoeveel jonger?" vraagt een lange, blonde jongen.

"Een dame verklapt nooit haar leeftijd", grinnikt ze. "Oké, we gaan met de klok mee dus degene links naast me is nu aan de buurt."

Zo gaat het spel de groep rond en wordt er ondertussen gelachen en gegrapt met de feiten die incorrect zijn. Totdat Kelly aan de beurt is…

"Oké, mijn naam is Kelly. Ik haat school, ik heb drie katten en ik…ben een heks."

Meteen kijken Kim en Nathalie haar geschrokken aan, maar Emmet is als eerste om te gokken. "Jij hebt geen drie katten!"

Zodra hij dat zegt, schiet de rest in de lach omdat iedereen het laatste feit als antwoord verwachtte.

"Kom, kom! Het is wel duidelijk dat Kelly geen heks is, hé. Nathalie, jouw beurt", springt mevrouw Hofwegen in tussen het gelach.

"Ja. Ik ben Nathalie en…"

De anderen richten zich naar haar, maar Kim kijkt Kelly nog steeds verontwaardigd aan. Na het raadspel volgen nog enkele spelletjes, waarna de groep met Fien naar buiten gaat. Kim en Nathalie trekken Kelly nog even tot bij zich.

"Ben je helemaal gek? Wil je misschien dat iedereen het weet?" sist Kim.

"Wat? Komaan! Tegenwoordig zijn er overal mensen die denken dat ze heksen zijn. Waarom zouden ze ons dan veroordelen en op de brandstapel gooien?"

"Omdat wij bepaalde krachten hebben, Kelly! Ik denk niet dat dat ook geldt voor die anderen", fluistert Nathalie.

"Bovendien zijn we niet eens zeker of we wel echt heksen zijn", fluistert Kim.

"Jij maakt je gewoon veel te druk! Niemand heeft ernaar gevraagd en er is niemand die doordraaft. Doe rustig."

Kelly glibbert tussen de twee door en gaat met de rest mee naar buiten. De twee vriendinnen kijken elkaar even bezorgd aan, schudden het hoofd en volgen de groep.

* * *

De volgende activiteit, _Billy, Billy, Bob_, is intensiever dan het raadspelletje. De groep gaat in een kring staan en Fien legt het spel uit:

"Nu gaan we het spel _Billy, Billy, Bob_ spelen. Kent iemand dat?" Er volgt geen antwoord. "Wel dan, iemand gaat zo meteen in het midden van de kring staan en die moet iemand aanwijzen en zo snel mogelijk 'Billy, Billy, Bob' zeggen. Als de middelste persoon dat helemaal gezegd krijgt, moet de aangewezen persoon naar het midden.

Maar de aangewezen persoon moet er in feite voor zorgen dat de middelste persoon het niet gezegd krijgt door 'Bob' te zeggen voordat de ander zijn zin afmaakt. Als die persoon op tijd 'Bob' zegt, moet de middelste persoon in het midden blijven en iemand anders aanduiden om 'Billy, Billy, Bob' tegen te zeggen. Begrijpt iedereen dit?"

Ze kijkt om zich heen en ziet veel verwarde blikken. Een meisje met kort, bruin, krullerig haar steekt haar hand op en vraagt:

"Dus als jij bijvoorbeeld in het midden staat en mij aanwijst, moet ik 'Bob' zeggen voordat jij 'Billy, Billy, Bob' zegt?"

"Inderdaad. Is dat zo duidelijk voor iedereen?"

Nu knikt de hele groep bevestigend en kan de pret beginnen. Al snel wisselen de middelste gedupeerden met anderen, maar er zijn er ook die lange tijd in het centrum moeten blijven staan. Zij missen zo vaak hun kans dat ze als het ware ter plekke een zenuwinzinking krijgen, tot ze eindelijk mogen omwisselen.

Dan is het Nathalies beurt en zij behoort tot de categorie 'plakkers'. Als eerste wijst ze mevrouw Hofwegen aan:

"Billy, Billy, …"

"Bob!" is ze haar voor. Zo wijst Nathalie naar de volgende:

"Billy, …"

"Bob!"

Telkens is Nathalie te traag en haar nerveuze toestand en constante gegiechel veroorzaken nogal wat hilariteit, waardoor ze het er niet makkelijker op krijgt. Ze struikelt daardoor zelfs over haar eigen woorden.

"Bzwilly, killy…nee, ah!"

Ze slaat uit giechelende frustratie zich de handen voor het gezicht en richt zich tot haar volgende slachtoffer: Kelly. Ze wijst haar snel aan en zegt meteen:

"Billy, Billy, Bob!"

In haar enthousiasme laat ze wel een struik die achter Kelly staat in een zee poederblauwe lichtbolletjes uiteen deinen en verdwijnen (weg teleporteren), maar niemand merkt het op. Zelfs Nathalie niet, want zij is blij dat ze niet meer in het midden hoeft te staan. Ze wisselt met Kelly van plaats, maar zodra deze in het centrum staat, wijst ze naar Nathalie:

"Billy, Billy, Bob!"

Nog voor ze het doorheeft, moet Nathalie terug naar het midden. Dit doet de rest van de groep behoorlijk lachen. Een beetje geïrriteerd richt Nathalie zich naar iemand en wijst ze:

"Billy, Billy, Bob!"

Ze is de ander weer voor, maar ineens verschijnt de struik die ze weg teleporteerde boven de persoon die ze aanwees in een stralende zee van poederblauwe lichtbolletjes. Net als ze met die persoon van plaats wil wisselen, valt de struik naar beneden.

Zodra dat gebeurt, schrikt en gilt Kim, waarbij ze instinctief haar handen strekt. Hierdoor staat iedereen stil en blijft de struik onbeweeglijk in de lucht hangen.

"Geweldig", moppert Kim.

"Hoe gaan we dit oplossen?" zucht Kelly terwijl ze over haar neusrug wrijft.

"Nathalie, ik denk dat jij je best even goed concentreert en focust op het verplaatsen van die struik."

"Jij hebt makkelijk praten. Even goed concentreren!" imiteert Nathalie haar op een kinderachtige manier.

"Doe nu maar gewoon!", kwaad vouwt Kim haar armen over elkaar, "Voordat alles en iedereen weer beweegt."

Nathalie kijkt aandachtig naar de struik die onbeweeglijk lijkt te zweven in de lucht en wijst hem voorzichtig aan. "Struik!"

De struik licht blauw op en deint uiteen in blauwe lichtbolletjes, maar die blijven dicht bij elkaar zweven. Nathalie kijkt achterom naar haar twee vriendinnen. "En wat nu?"

"Geen idee. Gooi hem ergens naartoe waar het niet opvalt", oppert Kelly.

Nathalie zwaait met haar arm naar de bosjes aan de zijkant van de cirkel mensen en verplaatst de blauwe lichtzee naar daar. De struik materialiseert en valt zachtjes neer. Net op tijd, want het volgende moment beweegt iedereen weer. Gelukkig merkte niemand de struik op en gaat het spel verder.

* * *

Even later is het tijd voor het middageten. De drie gangen – van soep tot dessert – worden snel verorberd. Tijdens de maaltijd zitten Kelly, Kim en Nathalie het dichtst van iedereen bij de keuken. Naast hun tafel is er een doorgeefluik waar het bestek en het servies na gebruik door worden gegeven.

Telkens iemand zijn gebruikte eetgerei naar de keuken wil brengen, moeten ze de meisjes passeren en telkens iemand langs hen gaat, stompt die tegen Kelly's schouder. Het wordt voor haar na verloop van tijd zo irritant dat haar woede de tafel lichtjes doet schudden.

"Kelly, rustig aan", probeert Kim haar te sussen. Ze neemt voorzichtig Kelly's hand vast en knijpt er lichtjes in om haar te laten weten dat ze het begrijpt. Maar weer stompt er iemand tegen haar aan en dat is niemand minder dan Emmet. Iemand die Kelly de afgelopen ochtend al de hele tijd zat te irriteren.

"Oh sorry hoor, Kelly, dat was echt niet mijn bedoeling", verontschuldigt hij zich met sarcasme dat van zijn woorden druipt als honing van een lepel. Zijn licht nasale stem lijkt zijn ongemeende verontschuldiging te versterken. Kelly ademt diep in door haar neus en ademt weer uit. Ze bijt zo hard op haar tanden dat het lijkt alsof haar beugel zal springen. Ze richt zich op en heeft haar ogen lichtjes toegeknepen.

De ramen achter Kim en Nathalie beginnen net zoals de tafel lichtjes te trillen en te schudden. De twee vriendinnen merken het op en nemen allebei een hand van Kelly beet.

"Kelly, tel gewoon tot tien en adem rustig in en uit", fluistert Nathalie in een poging haar te kalmeren.

"Je kan het, Kelly! Doe het voor ons", fluistert Kim.

Kelly sluit haar ogen en vertraagt haar ademhaling. Ze knikt met haar hoofd om haar teltempo aan te geven. Na zeven tellen is ze volledig gekalmeerd en houden de tafel en ramen op met trillen.

Ondertussen smijt Emmet op brute wijze zijn gebruikte servies bij het andere vieze eetgerei, waarbij hij zijn bord losjes balanceert op een Toren van Pisa aan borden. De twee kokkinnen in de keuken kunnen nog net voorkomen dat de stapel omvalt terwijl Emmet nonchalant weg wandelt. Vervolgens grommen de kokkinnen van middelbare leeftijd en mompelen ze iets onverstaanbaar.

* * *

Na het eten hebben de leerlingen pauze. Nathalie en Kelly bewandelen een lang, breed kiezelpad dat over het hele terrein loopt, tot ze aan een slagboom komen. Hier zitten ze neer op de grond. Kim is er niet bij omdat ze na de maaltijd meteen werd aangesproken door een klasgenoot.

Eens ze op de relatief droge grond zitten, haalt Kelly haar gitaar uit haar draagtas. Die gitaar had ze voor het vertrek in de bestelwagen gelegd waar enkele leerkrachten mee naar Westmalle waren gereden. Ze stemt de gitaar en begint wat deuntjes te spelen en te zingen terwijl Nathalie friemelt met haar gsm en meezingt met sommige liedjes.

"Weet je, ik vind dat Kim weer heel vriendelijk is met die mensen van Latijn. Ze is echt aan het veranderen", zegt Kelly terwijl ze verder tokkelt op haar gitaar.

"Ja, ik dacht dat ze daar niets meer moest van weten sinds je-weet-wel-wie", schudt Nathalie het hoofd.

"Misschien zoekt ze een andere latinist als nieuw lief?"

"Ha! Dat zou grappig zijn. Nee, ik had gedacht dat Kim meer met ons zou willen optrekken omdat wij drie de enigen zijn die van die krachten hebben."

"Misschien wil ze juist zo ver mogelijk van ons vandaan blijven zodat ze niet geconfronteerd wordt met wat ze echt is?"

"Maar dat hoeft ze toch niet? Wij kennen elkaar al vijf jaar. Ze hoeft zich toch niet te schamen voor ons of zo."

"Zolang ze niet vrijwillig met Emmet wil optrekken, mogen we gerust zijn."

Hierom moet Nathalie erg lachen en Kelly lacht met haar mee. Net op dat moment komt Kim aanhollen.

"Hey! Wat is er zo grappig?"

"Niets…wel, gewoon, Emmet", haalt Nathalie de schouders op. Ze tikt weer verder op haar gsm.

"Zwijg me van die Justin Bieber lookalike! Heeft hij nu nog niet door dat zijn kapsel zo 2009 is?" rolt Kim met haar ogen terwijl ze zich in kleermakerszit op de grond zet.

"Sommige mensen kunnen geen hints begrijpen", grijnst Kelly naar Nathalie. De twee grinniken, maar Kim snapt de toespeling niet.

"Waarom was dat grappig?"

"Gewoon", haalt Kelly de schouders op. Ze speelt nog een deuntje op haar gitaar.

"Hoezo 'gewoon'? Ik snap de grap echt niet, hoor."

Nathalie kijkt op naar Kelly en de twee delen een blik van wederzijdse verstandhouding.

"Hey, hallo? Ik vroeg iets."

"Ja, ik hoorde je wel", zegt Kelly.

"Waarom antwoord je dan niet?"

"Omdat het antwoord je misschien niet bevalt."

"Wel, zeg het maar. Ik ben een grote meid. Ik kan het aan."

Kelly legt haar gitaar opzij, zet zich recht voor Kims neus en neemt haar handen vast. "Wij vinden dat jij een beetje te veel optrekt met je klasgenoten. Je lijkt ons compleet vergeten te zijn. En hoewel Tinne nog maar twee weken dood is, lijk je helemaal over haar overlijden heen te zijn. Net nu we met zijn drieën een grote verandering in ons leven meemaken, wil je niets meer met ons te maken hebben."

"Wat? Dus ik mag geen tijd doorbrengen met mijn klasgenoten of plezier hebben? Moet ik intens depressief zijn en continu in tranen uitbarsten omdat mijn goede vriendin dood is? Moet ik als een blok aan jullie been hangen omdat ik ineens de tijd kan stilzetten? En ik mag dan compleet harteloos lijken, maar ik lijd hier ook onder."

"Waarom merken we daar dan niets van?" snauwt Nathalie.

"Omdat ik me sterk moet houden voor jullie."

"Waarom?"

"Omdat jullie volledig terneergeslagen zijn en er iemand van ons de rots in de branding moet zijn. Als we met zijn drieën zitten te snikken, is er niemand die jullie kan zeggen dat alles goed komt."

"Kim, je hoeft je niet sterk te houden voor ons. We willen dat je met ons huilt, we willen juist dat je al je emoties laat zien."

"Ja, we zijn grote meiden. We kunnen het wel aan", glimlacht Kelly.

"O gelukkig!" zucht Kim grinnikend, maar haar lachen gaat over in snikken en dat snikken escaleert al snel in tranen. Ze slaat zich de handen voor de mond, sluit haar ogen en grient net zoals een klein kind. Kelly kruipt naar haar toe, omhelst haar en drukt haar tegen haar schouder aan.

"Laat het maar eens goed gaan", streelt ze haar over haar haar. Ook Nathalie kruipt naar haar toe. Ze legt haar hoofd op Kims schouder en wrijft haar over haar arm.

"Het is goed, hoor", fluistert ze. Zo zitten de drie vriendinnen daar op de grond tot Kim is uitgehuild.

* * *

Wanneer de middagpauze voorbij is, wandelen de drie meisjes hand in hand naar de verzamelplaats aan de achterkant van de jeugdherberg. Daar staat de rest van de groep al te wachten samen met Fien.

Vervolgens leidt Fien de groep een eindje verder naar een droge, zanderige plek onder wat dennenbomen. Hier stelt ze voor het spel _Ontrouwe Echtgenoot_ te spelen. Iedereen verdeelt zich in paren van twee en legt zich in een cirkel. Iemand van het paar gaat op zijn buik op de grond liggen terwijl de ander op zijn partner gaat zitten.

Dan zal iemand die alleen overblijft naar twee personen knipogen en zij moeten proberen vanonder hun partner zien te komen. De partners moeten dat echter voorkomen. Als er iemand vrij raakt en op de persoon zonder partner gaat zitten, moet de partner die zijn 'echtgenoot' kwijtspeelde de volgende keer knipogen. Het samengebleven paar moet dan wisselen van positie.

Tijdens _Ontrouwe Echtgenoot_ zegeviert Nathalie terwijl zowel Kelly als Kim in het stof bijten. Zeker wanneer Kim onder haar ex moet liggen, aangezien hij erg gespierd is en aan judo doet. Ze kan zich dan ook met geen mogelijkheid bewegen wanneer er naar haar geknipoogd wordt, want haar ex houdt haar gewoon neergedrukt.

Kelly daarentegen heeft het omgekeerde probleem. Door haar kleine figuur kan zij geen enkele partner tegenhouden, zelfs niet wanneer ze zich rond iemands been wikkelt. Haar klasgenoot sleept haar simpelweg met zich mee. Nathalie dan weer kan haar partners met gemak van zich afwerpen door haar grootte en hen even gemakkelijk onder de duim houden.

* * *

Na heel wat geravot, gespeel en gesport kunnen de leerlingen aanschuiven voor het avondeten. De kleren van de drie vriendinnen staan vol vlekken, net zoals de meisjes zelf.

"Dit is niet leuk meer. Ik voel me zo vuil", staart Kim uitzichtloos voor zich uit terwijl Kelly en Nathalie aan hun maaltijd beginnen.

"Je moet het enkel nog deze avond en morgen weten uit te houden. Daarna is het allemaal voorbij", snijdt Nathalie een stukje van haar lapje vlees af, prikt het op haar vork en steekt het in haar mond.

"Ik ga mij zo hard wassen na het eten. Ik wil van die vieze zand- en modderlucht af. En ik doe ineens andere kleren aan. We gingen geen sportieve dingen doen na het eten, toch?"

"Ik denk het niet. Eet nu maar!" spoort Kelly haar aan. Traag maar zeker begint Kim aan haar volle bord, wat uiteindelijk helemaal wordt leeggegeten.

Opnieuw volgt hetzelfde ritueel als vanmiddag, met het doorgeefluik en het stompen, maar nu heeft Kelly zich iets meer opgeschoven zodat ze niet het risico loopt de muur voor zich uit het gebouw te blazen. Weer wordt het gebruikte servies naar het doorgeefluik gebracht en weer legt Emmet zijn eetgerei op onattente wijze bij de vaat. Weer grommen en mompelen de twee kokkinnen van middelbare leeftijd, maar nu spreken ze een van de leerkrachten aan.

"Die jongen daar, met zijn Jommekeskapsel", wijst een van de kokkinnen Emmet aan, "heeft heel bruut zijn servies neergekwakt. Die heeft precies geen manieren."

De leraar staat recht en tikt op Emmets schouder. "Emmet, jij gaat straks de kokkinnen helpen met de vaat."

"Wat? Waarom?" vraagt hij verbouwereerd.

"Omdat je volgens hen moet leren hoe je servies met zorg behandelt." De leraar knikt bevestigend naar de kokkinnen en gaat weer zitten terwijl Emmet mokkend zijn hoofd neerlegt op de tafel.

* * *

Na het afruimen van de tafels hebben de leerlingen twee uur pauze, behalve Emmet, die de kokkinnen moet helpen met de vaat. Enkele leerlingen gaan naar hun kamers om wat uit te rusten, zoals Kelly, Kim en Nathalie, en anderen zonderen zich af op het grote terrein om tot zichzelf te komen. Zo ook twee blonde meisjes die even wat stilte wensen.

Ze zitten met zijn tweeën in de speeltuin in de buurt van de jeugdherberg. De speeltuin is een grote zandbak gevuld met wit zand en uitgerust met speeltuigen, zoals een klimrek. Een van de twee meisjes zit een beetje met haar hand een putje te graven in het witte zand.

"Dit is zo vermoeiend. Die begeleiders willen zoveel spelletjes doen, maar het voelt niet echt alsof ik mijn klasgenoten beter leer kennen", moppert de vriendin van het gravende meisje.

"Ja en dan willen die vanavond ook nog eens een soort race tegen de klok doen. Nee, dank u!" zucht het gravende meisje, maar plots voelt ze hoe ze met haar hand over een veel harder en toch gladder oppervlak strijkt. Het lijkt of er een witgrijze steen in haar putje tevoorschijn is gekomen.

Ze veegt met haar hand rond de steen om hem volledig bloot te leggen, maar op een bepaald moment voelt ze twee gaten in de steen zitten. Ze peutert in de gaten en haalt het zand eruit terwijl ze rond het object graaft. Plots herkent ze met wat voor steen ze te maken heeft.

"Aaaaaaah!" gilt ze. Het meisje veert recht en trippelt hysterisch gillend op haar voeten. De gil kan tot heide en verre worden gehoord. Er komen al snel andere leerlingen op af gerend en die aanschouwen de gruwelijke ontdekking: een menselijke schedel.

Ook in de keuken kan Emmet de gil horen en hij ziet ook dat er zich mensen rond de speeltuin beginnen verzamelen. Nieuwsgierig kijkt hij uit het raam. _Wat is daar aan de hand?_ vraagt hij zich af.

Langs achteren wordt hij echter beslopen door een van de kokkinnen, een vrouw van 45 met kort, zwart haar en een bril. Ze ontbloot haar gebit en toont daarmee haar gelige, rotte en scheve tanden.

Voor Emmet het goed en wel beseft, grijpt de kokkin hem vast en bijt ze hem in zijn schouder. Om te voorkomen dat hij gilt, houdt ze haar hand voor zijn mond. De andere kokkin, van ongeveer dezelfde leeftijd als de ander, maar met vuilblond krulhaar, stapt likkebaardend op hem af met een groot keukenmes in de hand. Terwijl de een hem bijt en stilhoudt, snijdt de ander hem horizontaal boven de lies zoals bij een varken de ingewanden worden ontdaan.

Emmet wil zich de longen uit het lijf schreeuwen van de extreme pijn, maar is daartoe niet in staat en zijn ogen rollen naar de achterkant van zijn oogkassen. Vervolgens houdt de vuilblonde kokkin het mes hoog boven haar hoofd om hem de genadeslag toe te dienen.

* * *

Een paar uur later is de politie ter plekke en wordt de hele speeltuin uitgekamd. Nog vier andere skeletten worden gevonden. De zanderige speeltuin lijkt nu op een archeologische site, waar forensische specialisten met borstel en truweel de menselijke resten proberen bloot te leggen.

Na het vinden van de vier extra lijken besluit de politie het hele terrein te doorzoeken voor het geval er nog meer kadavers begraven zijn. Kelly, Nathalie en Kim staan gechoqueerd en met hun armen over elkaar gevouwen toe te kijken op het schouwspel.

"Hoe toevallig is het dat er net op onze tweedaagse een stel beenderen wordt gevonden, net wanneer deze tweedaagse uitzonderlijk in Westmalle wordt gehouden, net nadat wij magische krachten hebben gekregen?" vraagt Kelly zich af.

"Wil je nu zeggen dat wij ongeluk aantrekken?" kijkt Nathalie haar aan vanuit haar ooghoek.

"Nee, maar het is net iets te toevallig, niet?"

"Het kan net zo goed een of andere seriemoordenaar zijn. Het hoeft niet een…" Kim wil haar zin afmaken, maar kan niet op een woord komen dat de situatie er minder erg kan laten uitzien.

"Komaan! Dat geloof je toch zelf niet."

"Oké, je hebt gelijk. Maar wat stel je voor dat we doen? Iedereen aanvallen tot we iemand tegenkomen met een pentagram op zijn voorhoofd?"

"Het hoeft die Wiccatin niet te zijn. Die is oud nieuws, dankzij ons."

"Maar wat wil je dan wel doen?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Wel, wat dit wezen ook is, het is erin geslaagd vier mensen te vermoorden zonder dat iemand het merkt of ernaar vraagt, tot nu dan. De slachtoffers van die Wiccatin werden telkens opnieuw gevonden, maar van hem was geen spoor. Ik denk dat deze wezens elk een of andere gave hebben waardoor het onmogelijk is om hen in verband te brengen met de lijken", redeneert Kelly.

"Ja en?"

"Dit wezen is nog geavanceerder dan die Wiccatin. Het kan niet alleen niet met de moorden in verband worden gebracht, maar niemand komt er ook achter. Daarom vind ik dat we vannacht onze 'gaven' moeten oefenen zodat we klaar zijn om deze freak aan te pakken."

* * *

In de keuken spoelen de kokkinnen net hun tafelblad, dat rood ziet van het bloed, af met een hogedrukreiniger wanneer Fien nietsvermoedend binnenkomt.

"Zeg, ik had gehoord dat Emmet moest helpen afwassen, maar niemand heeft hem eigenlijk gezien de afgelopen vijf uur. Weten jullie misschien waar hij is?" vraagt ze.

"Ja, hij was een keukenmes aan het afdrogen toen hij zich per ongeluk in zijn arm sneed. Hij bloedde erg dus hebben we een ambulance gebeld, die hem is komen ophalen. Hij is in het ziekenhuis. Alles gaat goed met hem", legt de zwartharige kokkin met de bril uit.

"Maar ik heb nergens een ambulance gehoord, laat staan gezien?"

De kokkin kijkt Fien diep in de ogen en haar eigen ogen vernauwen zich voor een moment. "Hij sneed zich in zijn arm en is naar het ziekenhuis."

"Hij sneed zich in zijn arm en is naar het ziekenhuis", herhaalt Fien monotoon, waarna ze met haar ogen knippert en glimlacht, "Oh gelukkig, ik maakte me al zorgen."

Zonder zorgen verlaat ze de keuken weer. De kokkinnen grijnzen zelfvoldaan.

* * *

's Nachts wanneer iedereen, ook Dorien, slaapt, schieten Kim, Nathalie en Kelly in actie. In hun kleurige, wollige pyjama's zetten ze zich in een kring op de vloer van hun slaapkamer.

"Oké dan. Nathalie, begin jij maar!" fluistert Kelly. Nathalie kijkt naar haar hoofdkussen en sist:

"Kussen." Het witte donsding beweegt echter niet. "Kussen." Weer niets.

"Misschien moet je ernaar wijzen? Je wees ook naar die struik", oppert Kim op een fluistertoon.

"Kussen." Deze keer wijst Nathalie ernaar met haar wijsvinger en het kussen deint uiteen in poederblauwe lichtbolletjes en verdwijnt in een straal licht.

"Waar is het naartoe?" vraagt Kim.

"Geen idee."

"Oké, dat werkt dus ook niet echt. Wat als je nu je handen opengesperd houdt zodat je het kan opvangen?" suggereert Kelly. Nathalie kijkt naar haar deken en houdt haar armen wijd gespreid.

"Deken."

Haar deken desintegreert in poederblauwe lichtbolletjes en verschijnt terug in haar handen in een blauwe lichtzee. Ineens houdt Nathalie haar deken vast.

"Yey, het werkte!" piept ze blij.

"Goed zo, Nathalie! Oké, nu is het mijn beurt. Ik moet mij gewoon concentreren."

Kelly ademt rustig in en uit. Ze tuurt naar het deken, dat Nathalie ondertussen op de vloer heeft gelegd, en knijpt haar ogen lichtjes toe tot spleetjes, maar het dekbed verplaatst zich geen millimeter.

"Probeer je die deken nu dood te staren?" grinnikt Kim.

"Nee. Sh-sh!" sist Kelly. Ze blijft staren naar het deken en plots, zomaar, begint het van de grond te komen. Het deken zweeft een paar centimeters boven de vloer en stijgt stilletjes aan. Stukje bij beetje klimt het deken in de lucht naar omhoog. Hoe verder het stijgt, hoe hoger Kelly haar blik moet richten.

Uiteindelijk blijft het donsdeken boven de hoofden van de drie meisjes in de lucht hangen, lichtjes draaiend om zijn as, terwijl Kelly er geconcentreerd naar blijft kijken. Hoe ze dit volhoudt zonder enige nekpijn en zonder veel te knipperen, is haar vriendinnen een raadsel.

Kelly's concentratie is echter niet oneindig. Met een zucht laat ze haar hoofd zakken, waardoor het deken op hetzelfde moment neervalt.

"Oh!"

Door het plotse neervallen schrikt Kim en strekt ze haar handen. Het dekbed blijft stil hangen in de lucht. Onbeweeglijk zweeft het laken in de lucht, alsof een onzichtbare hand de uiteinden vasthoudt.

"Goede reflexen, Kim", knikt Nathalie goedkeurend.

"Ja, maar dat is het nu net! Ik kan dit enkel als ik schrik."

"Daarom oefenen we nu ook. Je moet je net zoals ons gewoon concentreren. Ik denk dat het ook iets te maken heeft met visualisatie", legt Kelly uit.

"Visualisatie? Sinds wanneer ben jij een zelfhulpgoeroe geworden?"

"Zeg, ik vertel je alleen maar wat ik denk. Volgens mij moet jij je kunnen inbeelden dat je dat laken stilzet en weer doet bewegen."

Kim sluit haar ogen, zucht en brengt haar handen zachtjes omhoog. Ze strekt ze terwijl ze er cirkeltjes mee draait in de lucht. Als bij toverslag valt het laken neer op de meisjes. Ze schieten er meteen bij in de lach, maar houden giechelend hun wijsvinger voor de mond om het stil te houden voor het geval Dorien wakker wordt.

* * *

De volgende morgen spelen de meisjes weer een spelletje met hun klassengroep, mevrouw Hofwegen en Fien, maar deze keer struikelt Nathalie en verwondt ze zich aan haar knie. Kelly en Kim komen haar meteen tegemoet. Wanneer ze haar bereiken, zien ze haar bloed drup voor drup uit haar wonde sijpelen. Ze ondersteunen haar en dragen haar naar het gebouw om verzorgd te worden.

"Dat is weer typisch iets voor jou om jezelf te verwonden met zo'n simpel spelletje", zegt Kelly teleurgesteld.

"Ik doe tenminste moeite om mee te doen. Jij staat er maar en zeurt de hele tijd", kaatst Nathalie terug.

"Kom, kom, laten we daar niet over beginnen. We weten goed genoeg dat Kelly niet van dit soort dingen houdt", probeert Kim de vrede te bewaren.

"Goed dan. Oh, ik heb daarnet iets heel interessants opgevangen: naar het schijnt hebben ze vanochtend een hoofdkussen gevonden in een boomtop", grijnst Kelly naar Nathalie.

"Oh, dus daar is dat naartoe", lacht ze, maar ze krijgt weer een pijnscheut in haar knie. De meisjes bereiken de jeugdherberg en zetten Nathalie neer op een van de picknicktafels voor het gebouw.

"Kim, ga jij binnen hulp halen. Ik zal hier bij Nathalie blijven."

Kelly zet zich naast Nathalie en wrijft haar troostend over haar rug. Kim daarentegen holt naar binnen en probeert tevergeefs hulp te zoeken. Uiteindelijk probeert ze de keuken. Zonder waarschuwing rent ze de glanzende en ruime keuken in, maar zodra ze ziet wat er binnen gebeurt, blijft ze stokstijf stilstaan. De twee kokkinnen zitten immers te knagen op Emmets afgehakte linkerbeen.

Wanneer Kim hen betrapt, kijken ze haar met grote ogen aan terwijl hun hongerige, gelige tanden nog volop in Emmets vlees staan. De drie delen een paniekerige blik, waarna de kokkinnen het bebloede tienerbeen neerleggen op de keukentafel. Ze komen vanachter de stalen tafel vandaan, ontbloten hun vreselijke rottende tanden en stappen dreigend op Kim af. Snel grijpt de vuilblonde kokkin een hakmes en smijt het naar Kims hoofd.

"Aah!" schrikt de knappe brunette en ze zet weer uit paniek de gehele ruimte stil. Het hakmes is op enkele centimeters van haar wipneusje vandaan blijven hangen terwijl de kokkinnen zich niet meer verroeren. _Geweldig, heb ik weer._

Ze neemt het hakmes uit de lucht en legt het voorzichtig neer op de keukentafel. Daarna rent ze razendsnel naar buiten. Daar zien Nathalie en Kelly haar schreeuwend en in paniek naar hen toe rennen.

"De kokkinnen! De kokkinnen, zij zijn de monsters! En ik denk dat ze Emmet aan het opeten waren!" schreeuwt ze wanneer ze haar vriendinnen bereikt.

"Oké, rustig aan. Niet panikeren! Waar zijn ze nu?" probeert Kelly haar te kalmeren.

"In de keuken! Een van hen gooide een mes naar me, dus ik schrok en zette hen stil", hijgt ze.

"Euh…ik wil geen brenger van slecht nieuws zijn, maar ik denk niet dat je actie hen lang heeft tegengehouden", wijst Nathalie naar de kokkinnen, die grommend de jeugdherberg uitstampen.

"O nee. Wat nu?"

"Dit. Baksteen!" richt Nathalie haar hand naar een losse baksteen naast de picknicktafel. De steen vliegt uiteen in poederblauwe lichtbolletjes en de blondine verplaatst de lichtzee naar de kokkinnen met een zwaai. De baksteen materialiseert en raakt de kokkin met het korte, zwarte haar. Hij scheurt een stuk van haar gezichtsvel weg in zijn worp, maar dat deert haar niet, want ze stapt grommend verder.

"Dat werkte dus niet", mompelt Nathalie.

"Wacht maar. Dit zal hen wel tegenhouden", knijpt Kelly haar ogen lichtjes toe en focust ze op de kokkinnen. Ineens verschuift een picknicktafel naast die van hen en glijdt die met grote kracht over de grond naar de demonische vrouwen.

Zonder zich ook maar een vin te verroeren worden de twee kokkinnen vermorzeld en geplet door de zware houten tafel. Dit blijkt te werken, want de kannibalistische kokkinnen bloeden dood en blazen hun laatste ademtocht uit.

"Wauw Kelly, goed zo! Maar moest je nu echt die tafel gebruiken?" vraagt Kim.

"Euh…ik wou hen eigenlijk door de glazen deur achter hen gooien, maar…euh…dit volstaat, vind ik."

"Ach, het is tenminste beter dan een baksteen", haalt Nathalie de schouders op. Kim en Kelly grinniken hierom en geven Nathalie een schouderklopje.

* * *

Even later worden de levenloze en verminkte lichamen gevonden van de kokkinnen. Wanneer de drie vriendinnen gevraagd wordt wat er gebeurde, antwoorden ze alle drie dat ze hen zo gevonden hebben.

Meteen daarna worden in de keuken Emmets versneden en afgeknabbelde lichaamsdelen gevonden, alsook het moordwapen en nog enkele organen van minstens drie andere slachtoffers. De politie besluit dat de kokkinnen niets anders dan de daders kunnen zijn en voert hun lichamen, als ook die van de slachtoffers, af naar het hoofdbureau. De tweedaagse wordt iets vroeger beëindigd en alle leerlingen worden met fiets en al afgehaald door hun ouders.

Ook al is een van de leerlingen vermoord, toch vinden de leraren dat hun klassen dichter naar elkaar zijn gegroeid door de succesvolle teambuilding. En niets is meer waar, maar of dat dit voor alle klassen klopt, valt nog te betwijfelen. Voor Kelly, Nathalie en Kim is het alvast zeker van toepassing, want niets brengt iemand dichter bij elkaar dan een vreselijk geheim.


	4. De Betoverden

Ergens op een heuvel omringd door uitgestrekte bossen bevindt zich de Toverschool. Het is een majestueus kasteel met immense torens en geweldige glasramen, die dienen als de belangrijkste lichtbron van het gebouw. Hier wordt de volgende generatie magische wezens opgeleid.

's Morgens vroeg verschijnen kinderen van alle leeftijden die de gangen van het onvoorstelbare kasteel doen bruisen van het leven. De gangen vullen zich met enthousiaste jongelingen en al snel wordt het gebouw overspoeld met leerlingen die les volgen aan dit magische instituut.

De bel rinkelt en alle studenten gaan naar hun lokalen, maar een jongetje is te laat en dwaalt rond in de eindeloze, versierde gangen van de academie. Paniekerig zoekt hij zijn weg.

_Oei, oei, oei, waar moest ik ook al weer zijn? Langs hier?_ Hij kijkt door het raam van een lokaal. _Nee, hier niet._

Hij zoekt verder in de hoge, gewelfde bakstenen gangen die vol kunst staan, maar heeft niet door dat hij bekeken en gevolgd wordt. Toch kan hij een vreemd beklemmend gevoel niet van zich afschudden. Hij kijkt even om zich heen, maar ziet noch hoort iemand en rent weer verder in de zoektocht naar zijn lokaal. Zijn voorgevoel was echter niet onterecht.

Een gedaante kruipt ondersteboven op handen en voeten over het plafond. Vanuit de schaduwen gloeien zijn ijsblauwe ogen als mistlichten op een koude zondagmorgen. Zijn verminkte gezicht licht blauw op.

"Se naka hur", fluistert de gedaante.

_Waarom heeft deze school ook zoveel gangen?_ moppert het verdwaalde jongetje. Het wezen met de ijsblauwe ogen springt in een vloeiende beweging naar beneden en landt gracieus achter de jongen. Die merkt eindelijk op dat hij niet alleen is en draait zich om. Hij ziet het monster en schreeuwt:

"Aah!"

Grommend valt het wezen aan en met een gegorgelde gil spuit er een grote smeer bloed op de muur. De bloedspatten druipen ervan af, alsof de stenen tranen van bloed huilen.

* * *

In de refters van het Sint-Jozefscollege zit iedereen 's middags al klaar om te eten wanneer Kelly, Nathalie en Kim door de parkdreef rennen. Ze hollen op volle snelheid richting de cafetaria

"Ik haat die van Nederlands, met zijn vragen altijd!" hijgt Kelly.

"Kan hij ons nu nooit eens rustig naar de cafetaria laten gaan?" briest Nathalie.

"Ja. Wat moet hij ook van ons weten? De rare kwast!" puft Kim.

De meisjes rennen net langs het betrekkelijk kleine kasteel van het Sint-Jozefscollege wanneer plots een man verschijnt uit een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen. De lange, breedgeschouderde, blonde jongeman draagt een uitvoerige, zwarte toga zoals een advocaat. Alleen is de prille twintiger te aantrekkelijk om een advocaat te zijn en de glimlach op zijn gezicht geeft hem iets onschuldigs.

"Oh, weer zo'n freak!" wijst Nathalie de jongeman aan.

"Ah!" zet Kim hem onmiddellijk stil door haar handen te strekken.

"Mijn beurt!" knijpt Kelly haar ogen lichtjes toe en de blonde twintiger vliegt minstens vijf meter achteruit en komt terecht in de modder. Kelly's worp deed Kims magie echter teniet en de man kan terug bewegen.

Hij drukt zich op en keert zijn gezicht naar de meisjes. Hij steekt zijn hand uit en smeekt hen te stoppen:

"Nee, alsjeblieft! Jullie begrijpen het niet!"

"O ja? Begrijp dit maar. Auto!" wijst Nathalie een auto aan die voor het kasteel geparkeerd staat, zwaait ze met haar arm en verplaatst ze de wagen naar de man in een deinende lichtzee. De auto materialiseert en komt op hem neer. Het volgende moment is de blonde jongeman verdwenen.

"We hebben hem!" juicht Kim. Dan verschijnt de twintiger echter, hijgend en met schone kleren, achter de meisjes.

"Stop, alsjeblieft! Ik heb jullie hulp nodig!" smeekt hij.

"Onze hulp? Meen je dat?" vraagt Kelly wantrouwig.

"Ja, inderdaad", knikt hij.

"Waarom? Wie ben jij?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Mijn naam is Ivan. Ik ben een tovenaar en leerkracht op de Toverschool", stelt Ivan zich voor. Hij kijkt hen vriendelijk aan met zijn smekende, bruine puppy-ogen.

"Ivan, hé? Hoe ken jij ons? Ik bedoel, waarom kom je naar ons toe?" vraagt Kim.

"Er is iets vreselijks gebeurd op de Toverschool. We hebben de hulp van de Betoverden nodig!"

"En wie zijn dat?" vraagt Kelly.

"Jullie natuurlijk!" grijnst hij breed, alsof ze de domste vraag ter wereld hebben gesteld.

"Hola, wij hebben die rare gaven nog maar een paar weken. Wij zijn heus niet de…" Nathalie is al meteen vergeten hoe hij hen noemde.

"Betoverden. Maar jawel! Kom met me mee! Ik zal het jullie tonen."

"Vertrouwen we hem?" richt Kim zich tot haar vriendinnen.

"Ach, hij ziet er eerlijk uit. We proberen het", glimlacht Kelly bekoorlijk naar de knappe jongeman. _Blond, knap, in de twintig…dit kan leuk worden._

"Dank u, duizendmaal dank! Kom maar dichter bij mij staan", gebaart hij naar zichzelf.

"Als je aandringt", mompelt Nathalie, waarna zij, Kelly en Kim dichter bij de blonde tovenaar gaan staan. Vervolgens verdwijnt het gezelschap in een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen. Deze glinsteringen zweven als een zachte windhoos de lucht in naar het majestueuze kasteel: de Toverschool.

* * *

Vanuit de dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen stappen de vier een gigantische inkomhal in die kan tippen aan die van Antwerpen-Centraal Station. De vloer bestaat uit glanzende, gepolijste marmeren tegels in een prachtig mozaïek van zanderig geel en Indisch rood. De muren, wanneer ze niet onderbroken worden door een rood gebinte, zijn bedekt door talrijke stukken antiek en schilderijen.

"Wat is dit hier?" vraagt Kim.

"Dit is de Toverschool, de academie voor magische kinderen", licht Ivan toe.

"Ongeveer zoals Zweinstein?", Na een verwarde blik van de leraar-tovenaar realiseert Nathalie zich al snel dat hij waarschijnlijk geen Potterhead is zoals zij, "Wat is nu het noodgeval?"

"Volg me, maar het ziet er niet prettig uit." _Dat belooft_, zucht Kelly inwendig. Ivan leidt de meisjes vanuit de statige inkomhal door een lange corridor. Daar zien ze een verschrikkelijk schouwspel.

De jongen die vanochtend te laat kwam, ligt met zijn armen en benen wijd uitgespreid op de koude vloer. Zijn borstkas is opengerukt en zijn kleren zijn besmeurd met bloed. De muur waar hij bij ligt, is beklad met opgedroogd bloed. Een groepje mensen in zwarte toga's zoals die van Ivan staan rond het lijk.

"O mijn god!" slaat Kim zich de handen voor de mond en wendt de ogen af.

"Ik zei toch dat het er niet goed uit zag", brengt Ivan haar in herinnering.

"Maar niet zo afschuwelijk!"

"Wat is hier gebeurd?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Een van onze leerlingen is vanochtend dood teruggevonden. Zijn hart was eruit gerukt." _De arme jongen_, treurt Kim.

Dan benadert een eigenaardige man van rond de 50 à 60 jaar met pepergrijs haar de vier. Hij draagt een gelijkaardige toga als Ivan, maar beweegt door de ruimte met een waardigheid en zelfverzekerde houding die gepaard gaan met autoriteit. Hij spreekt Ivan meteen aan:

"Ah Ivan, ik zie dat je de Betoverden hebt gevonden!" _Hmm, dan toch maar drie?_ vraagt de oudere man zich af.

"Ja, ze wilden me bijna doden!" grinnikt hij.

"Echt? Dat is niets voor zulke machtige heksen."

"Hé, wij zijn hier ook nog! Wie ben jij dan weer?" vraagt Kelly. Er is iets aan de man dat haar niet zint.

"Ik ben Costabor, hoogleraar van de Toverschool", buigt hij voor hen met gespreide armen.

"Nog iets, waarom noemen jullie ons steeds 'de Betoverden'?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Weten jullie dat dan niet? Ivan, heb je het hun niet uitgelegd?"

"Nee, maar dat was ik net van plan", mompelt hij tegen de hoogleraar.

"Als jullie ons iets te vertellen hebben, vertel maar! We zijn een en al oor", kruist Kim de armen over de borst.

"Goed dan, volg me maar naar mijn kantoor." Ivan wandelt een paar gangen verder en laat de meisjes daar een kantoortje in.

* * *

Ivans kantoortje stelt niet veel voor. Het is gewoon een typisch muffig hok met een bureau als voornaamste meubel, geflankeerd door een zachte, groene zetel voor de eigenaar en drie antieke stoelen aan de andere kant van het bureel. Het schrijfblad is ordelijk en georganiseerd en een grote kalender hangt aan de muur achter het bureau. Vreemd genoeg is er nergens een persoonlijke toets terug te vinden.

Wanneer de meisjes het kantoor binnen zijn, zet Ivan zich neer in de zachte, groene zetel terwijl zij onwennig blijven rechtstaan. Hij wijst de drie antieke stoelen aan tegenover hem.

"Zet jullie maar neer, want wat ik jullie te vertellen heb, zal nogal een schok zijn."

De meisjes gaan zitten en maken het zich gemakkelijk op de antieke stoelen. Zodra hij hun aandacht heeft, begint Ivan te vertellen:

"Jullie zijn de Betoverden. Er wordt gezegd dat zij de machtigste heksen ooit zullen worden en dat hun – jullie – krachten gestaag zullen groeien. Na wat ik van jullie heb gezien, weten jullie dus al dat jullie bepaalde krachten hebben."

"Inderdaad, het gebeurde na Kims zestiende verjaardag", herinnert Nathalie zich.

"Ja, dat is nog niet alles", hij ademt diep in en vervolgt dan met een zucht, "Jullie zijn zussen."

"Zussen?" herhalen de drie meisjes tegelijk. Verbaasd en verontwaardigd kijken de drie hem aan.

"Eigenlijk halfzussen; jullie hebben dezelfde vader."

"Dat kan niet! Wij hebben allemaal verschillende vaders."

Kim gelooft het voor geen meter. Deze hele situatie had iets onverklaarbaars, iets wat op het randje van bijgeloof en hysterie lag. Ze heeft zo'n goede band met haar vader. _Het kan toch niet zijn dat de man die ik mijn leven lang 'papa' heb genoemd ineens gewoon een vreemde is; de man van mijn moeder, maar niet mijn vader._

"De mannen die jullie voor jullie vaders aanzien, zijn niet jullie echte vader. Jullie biologische vader is Koen Hellfire, een heel machtige en gerespecteerde tovenaar."

"En waar is dan onze 'vader'?" briest Kelly. Haar kon het niets schelen. De man die haar volgens haar moeder verwekt had, was toen al getrouwd. In een dronken bui is hij met haar moeder naar bed gegaan toen zijn vrouw in het ziekenhuis lag. Hij was een teleurstelling en had in haar hele leven niet eens naar haar omgekeken. Voor haar verandert er niets.

"Jullie vader is spijtig genoeg onlangs gestorven, net voor jullie je krachten kregen."

"Geweldig, we ontdekken dat onze vaders niet onze vaders zijn, maar een of andere tovenaar, en dan blijkt die nog eens dood te zijn ook!" grinnikt Kim mistroostig. Tranen beginnen zich te vormen in haar ogen.

"Hoe kan hij nu onze vader zijn, want mijn moeder en die van Kim waren toen en zijn nog altijd getrouwd?" vraagt Nathalie.

"En ze zijn zeker niet vreemdgegaan!" voegt Kim woest toe. _In tegenstelling tot Kelly's vader…_

"Dat is iets zeer ingewikkelds om uit te leggen…" probeert Ivan tijd te rekken om maar niet de volle lading te krijgen van de tienermeisjes, die nu emotioneel in de war zijn.

"Probeer maar."

"Jullie vader koos jullie moeders uit en sliep met hen. Om ervoor te zorgen dat jullie moeders zeker zwanger zouden raken, sprak hij een vruchtbaarheidsspreuk uit."

"Onze moeders zouden nooit met een vreemde man naar bed gaan!" snauwt Nathalie. _Mijn moeder zou zich nooit tot zoiets verlagen. Hoe durft dat schoolmeestertje!_

"Als tovenaar had hij een gave die hem in staat stelde welke vorm dan ook aan te nemen, ook het uiterlijk van jullie 'aangenomen' vaders. Jullie moeders zouden het nooit hebben gemerkt."

"Waarom is hij niet gewoon getrouwd en heeft hij zo kinderen gekregen? Waarom heeft hij dat op die manier gedaan?" vraagt Kelly.

"Jullie vader werd al wat ouder en wist dat geen enkele vrouw nog met hem aan kinderen zou willen beginnen. Hij had ook geen tijd om aan zijn persoonlijke leven te werken, dus heeft hij dit plan bedacht en uitgevoerd. Negen maanden na de bevruchting kwamen jullie ter wereld."

"Dit is zo'n zware schok. Ik moet even bekomen", mompelt Kim met de blik op oneindig.

Buiten het kantoor staat Costabor, hoogleraar van de Toverschool, te luistervinken. Hij probeert voorzichtig een kijkje te nemen door het raampje van de deur van Ivans kantoor. _Verdorie! Hoe kan het dat hij ze gevonden heeft? Ik hoop maar dat hij ze niet naar het Betoverde Boek leidt_, denkt de eigenaardige tovenaar.

"Na zijn dood heeft jullie vader jullie wel wat nagelaten", deelt Ivan voorzichtig mee.

"Echt? Wist hij dat wij bestonden?" vraagt Nathalie cynisch.

"Natuurlijk, hij wist zeker dat jullie bestonden. Hij heeft jullie zijn huis nagelaten en alles wat erin staat."

"Een huis? Meen je dat?" vraagt Kelly verbaasd. _Toch iets goeds aan de man._ Het zou een hele vooruitgang zijn op haar appartement in de mindergegoede wijken van Antwerpen.

"Ja, ik kan jullie erheen brengen als jullie willen." _Nee, dan zullen ze weldra het Betoverde Boek vinden!_ vreest Costabor het ergste buiten in de gang.

"Zullen we?" vraagt Ivan.

"We hebben geen keus zeker", zucht Kim. In een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen verdwijnt Ivan met de meisjes. Costabor vervloekt de vier inwendig. _Waarom moest die naïeve knul zo nodig Koen Hellfires dochters zoeken? Ach ja, mijn meesters plan om de Betoverden te lokken heeft in ieder geval gewerkt. Nu alleen nog het Betoverde Boek bemachtigen…_

* * *

Ivan brengt Kelly, Nathalie en Kim naar de hal van een rustiek belle époque huis in Zurenborg. Deze laatnegentiende-eeuwse wijk werd opgetrokken door de rijke Antwerpse burgerij, die zich van het gewone volk wilde afscheiden en dankzij haar enorme rijkdom van Zurenborg een van de prachtigste Antwerpse wijken heeft gemaakt qua architectuur. Net zoals in de Toverschool kan je de klasse en grandeur je zintuigen voelen binnendringen in de rijkversierde hal van het hagelwitte huis.

"Mja, best leuk ingericht." Nathalie lijkt niet onder de indruk te zijn van het belle époque huis, maar binnenin is ze overdonderd door haar erfenis. _Leefde onze vader _hier_?_

"We hebben alles gelaten zoals het stond toen hij stierf", stelt Ivan hen gerust. _Het zou een schande zijn geweest de vele antieke meubelen weg te halen en zou bovendien de nagedachtenis van Koen Hellfire bezoedelen._

"Hoe is hij eigenlijk gestorven? Onze vader, bedoel ik?" vraagt Kelly, toch licht nieuwsgierig.

"Hij is rustig heengegaan in zijn slaap", bijt Ivan op zijn lip alsof hij iets belangrijks verzwijgt, maar de drie meisjes zijn te overweldigd door het prachtige interieur om het op te merken.

"Wat gebeurt er nu met dit huis?" vraagt Nathalie.

"In jullie vaders testament staat dat jullie hier mogen wonen zolang als jullie willen."

"En hoe denkt hij dat wij dat gaan betalen?" tuit Kim haar lippen. _Ik kan me inbeelden dat een oud huis zoals dit nogal wat kosten met zich meebrengt._

"Met al zijn geld heeft hij alle rekeningen betaald voor de volgende vijf jaar. Jullie moeten de komende tijd geen cent betalen."

"Die dacht nogal vooruit", mompelt Kelly. _Ook al heeft hij ons een volledig huis nagelaten, het is nog altijd geen excuus voor wat hij heeft gedaan._

"Voor ik het vergeet, op de zolder ligt een zeer krachtig boek."

"Een boek?" draait Nathalie nieuwsgierig naar de blonde leraar-tovenaar.

"Niet zomaar een boek: het Betoverde Boek! Je kan het vergelijken met een encyclopedie van bijna alle magische wezens. Jullie krachten zijn er trouwens direct mee verbonden."

"Ik wil dat boek wel eens zien", knikt Kim. _Misschien staat er iets in dat deze hele situatie kan oplossen of doen verdwijnen?_

"Ga maar naar de zolder; daar ligt het. De trap op, de gang ten einde en de volgende trap op."

De nieuwsgierigheid wordt de meisjes te veel en ze rennen met zijn drieën de trap op die begint aan het einde van de inkomhal. Die trap draait dan links naar omhoog naar de eerste verdieping. Daar slaan de meisjes linksaf, hollen ze de gang door en beklimmen ze de laatste trap naar boven.

Helemaal bovenaan de trap wacht een dikke, stoffige, houten deur. De meisjes kunnen hun vinger er niet op leggen, maar er gaat iets mystieks en krachtigs uit van de simpele houten deur. Het gevaarte zwaait plots open en gunt hen een blik op de grote, ruime, stoffige zolder vol kartonnen dozen.

Pal in het midden van de ruimte ligt een enorm, rond, pluchen, houtskoolkleurig vloerkleed waarin een oranje pentagram is geborduurd. Aan de linkerkant van de zolder staat een koffietafeltje bij een oude, muffe sofa. Achter het pentagramtapijt, dat omzoomd is door een rand van berbertapijt, ligt een dik, leiblauw boek eenzaam op zijn staander voor een groot rood, grauwgeel en groen glasraam.

Hand in hand wandelen Kelly, Kim en Nathalie de zolder in, de pentagrammat over, tot aan de staander. Voorzichtig schuifelen ze langs het glasraam zodat ze met hun neus pal boven het boek zitten. De mystieke kracht die ze vanachter de deur voelden, lijkt van dit boek, het Betoverde Boek, uit te gaan. Het is alsof het hen roept.

Het Betoverde Boek is een groot, dik boek met een harde, donker leiblauwe kaft. Op de omslag staat een pentakel in de kleur van suikermeloen. De vijf punten van de figuur raken net de zilveren cirkel errond en zijn iets donkerder dan de rest van het pentakel, meer grijsgroen. In de vlakken tussen de zijden van het pentagram staan hoekige, groene bloemen afgebeeld die uitwaaieren in paarse ranken.

In elke hoek van de kaft staat een suikermeloenkleurige, geweven bloem (vier in totaal dus) in een cirkeltje, dat verbonden is met de grotere cirkel van het pentakel. Deze zilveren cirkel is gegraveerd met vreemde runen. Donker leiblauwe, zwierige lijnen vullen de overige ruimte van de kaft op.

"Wauw, dat is een dik boek!" fluit Nathalie verbaasd voor ze het stof van de boekenkaft blaast.

"Kijk, er staat een pentagram op de omslag!" wrijft Kelly over de rijkelijk versierde figuur.

"Nee, dat is een pentakel", corrigeert Ivan haar. De meisjes kijken op van hun magische erfenis en zien tot hun verbazing de blonde twintiger de zolder binnen stappen. "Terwijl het pentagram de vijf metafysische elementen symboliseert, staat het pentakel voor eeuwigheid, totaliteit en eenheid, zoals jullie hechte vriendschap en jullie band met het Betoverde Boek. Het is een zeer nuttig boek, maar omdat het zo krachtig is, willen heel veel anderen het bemachtigen."

"Is het echt zo machtig?" vraagt Kim.

"Ja, er staan heel veel spreuken in en veel geheime zaken die alleen maar in jullie boek terug te vinden zijn. Gelukkig kan het kwade het niet aanraken."

"Hoe bedoel je?" vraagt Nathalie verward.

"Daar heb ik zelf geen idee van. Ik geef alleen maar door wat me verteld is."

"Je zei dat je onze hulp nodig had, niet?" vraagt Kelly, die een besluit genomen heeft.

"Inderdaad."

"Wel, ik denk dat we je misschien toch maar helpen."

"Echt? Meen je dat?" grijnst de leraar-tovenaar breed.

"Ja," knikt Nathalie, die ook overtuigd is van hun roeping, "we zullen je helpen."

"Hebben jullie eigenlijk een idee wie die jongen heeft aangevallen?" vraagt Kim.

"Nee, een of ander beest. Daarom vragen we jullie om hulp."

"We zullen vannacht surveilleren door de gangen van je school", besluit Kelly.

"Als er een beest zich schuilhoudt, zullen we het vinden", stelt Nathalie de jonge tovenaar gerust.

"Duizendmaal dank, Betoverden!" omhelst Ivan de drie hartelijk terwijl zij hem ongemakkelijk een schouderklopje geven.

* * *

Midden in de nacht is de Toverschool compleet verlaten. Alleen Kelly, Nathalie en Kim wandelen rond door de gangen van het kasteel. Ze bespreken hun tactiek in de grote inkomhal, waar vier gangen op uitkomen.

"Dus het plan is duidelijk?" vraagt Kelly nog eens voor de zekerheid.

"Ja, als we iets verdacht zien of horen, contacteren we elkaar via de walkietalkies en gaan we naar elkaar toe", herhaalt Kim het plan. De twee andere meisjes knikken bevestigend, waarna ze elk hun eigen weg inslaan. Nathalie neemt de westelijke gang voor haar rekening, Kelly de noordelijke en Kim de oostelijke. Na een tijdje zitten ze al diep in het gangenstelsel van de school, maar hebben ze het wezen nog niet gevonden.

"Hier nog altijd geen spoor. Over!" meldt Kim via de walkietalkie.

"Hier ook niks. Over!" meldt Nathalie op haar beurt.

"Dito. Geen enkel….", plots hoort Kelly iets, "Oké, er is hier toch wel iets. Over!"

Vanaf het hoge, gewelfde plafond kijken gloeiende, ijsblauwe ogen toe, die Kelly's bewegingen nauwlettend volgen. De enge verlaten gang bezorgt Kelly kippenvel.

"Kelly, rustig aan! Waar ben je? Over!" vraagt Kim. Het rosharige meisje kijkt naar de deur waar ze voor staat.

"Lokaal 154. Over!"

"Blijf waar je bent! Ik ben er zo. Over en uit!" zegt Nathalie. Ineens teleporteert ze tevoorschijn naast Kelly vanuit een stralende zee poederblauwe lichtbolletjes. Kelly schrikt door haar plotse verschijning.

"Aah! Doe dat nooit meer!" roept ze geschrokken.

"Kalm maar, zus!" plaagt Nathalie haar.

"Over een paar minuten ben ik daar ook. Verplaats je niet; ik kom eraan! Over en uit!" meldt Kim.

"Oké, gewoon blijven staan dan gebeurt ons niets", bijt Kelly bang op haar lip en tikt ze nerveus met de hak van haar schoen op de marmeren vloer. Dan klinkt er door de gang:

"Putes ni ak."

"Wat was dat?" vraagt Nathalie geschrokken.

"Ik heb geen idee en ik wil het ook niet weten", gromt Kelly bang en kwaad.

Het beest met het verminkte gezicht en de ijsblauwe ogen klimt verder over het plafond naar de twee meisjes toe en springt naar beneden. Het landt zachtjes achter hen en richt zich op met een kwaadaardige grijns op zijn verminkte gezicht, verlicht door zijn ogen die branden als ijsblauwe waakvlammetjes.

"Pira he", gniffelt het.

"Zeg niet dat het ding, wat het ook mag zijn, achter ons staat", piept Nathalie bang. De twee jonge heksen draaien zich om en schrikken zich een bult:

"Aah!"

'Rhaa!" brult het beest terwijl het zijn lange klauwen spreidt.

"Doe iets!" gilt Nathalie. Kelly knijpt haar ogen klein tot spleetjes en het wezen vliegt tegen de muur naast hen.

"Wat nu?"

"Rennen?"

"Rennen!"

Ze spurten zo snel mogelijk weg, maar het beest is terug op de been. Het is bovendien veel sneller en haalt hen al vlug in.

"Pira he!"

Het wil naar hen uithalen met zijn lange klauwen, maar Nathalie wijst naar een schilderij aan de muur en verplaatst het richting het beest in een straal poederblauwe, deinende lichtbolletjes. Wanneer het kunstwerk zijn oorspronkelijke vorm weer aanneemt, barst het kader in stukken en scheurt de kop van het wezen het doek aan flarden. Door de klap valt het beest hard neer op de vloer.

"Waar blijft Kim toch?" briest Kelly. Het wezen komt weer overeind en springt naar hen toe met de roofzuchtige elegantie van een jaguar.

"Aah!" schreeuwen Nathalie en Kelly, maar net dan arriveert Kim. Ze komt aanhollen vanuit een gang aan hun rechterkant.

"Zo niet, hé!" strekt ze haar handen, waarmee ze het beest stilzet. Het hangt onbeweeglijk in de lucht met een moorddadige grimas op zijn verminkte gezicht. Dolgelukkig lopen Kelly en Nathalie naar hun vriendin (en zus) toe.

"Is dat de dader?" vraagt ze.

"Geen idee en daar wil ik ook niet achter komen", hijgt Kelly. Op dat moment beweegt het beest weer. Het vervolledigt zijn sprong en komt plat op zijn gezicht neer op de marmeren vloer. Het krabbelt terug overeind en draait zich om naar de drie zussen.

"Rrrr!" gromt het.

"Ik haat hem nu al. Ridder!" wijst Nathalie een stenen ridderbeeld aan zijdelings achter het wezen. Ze zwaait met haar arm en teleporteert het beeld tot vlak achter het wezen in een straal poederblauwe lichtbolletjes. Vervolgens knijpt Kelly haar ogen tot spleetjes. Het beest vliegt naar achteren en wordt doorboord door het zwaard van het ridderbeeld.

"Aah!" schreeuwt het wezen uit.

"Dat zal hem leren", knikt Kim goedkeurend, maar het beest duwt zich van het stenen beeld af en zijn gapende wonde groeit uit zichzelf weer toe. "Hoe kan dat nu weer?" panikeert Kim.

"Hij kan zich vast regenereren", gokt Kelly. Het wezen maakt zich klaar om hen weer aan te vallen.

"Weg hier! Naar huis!" grijpt Nathalie haar vriendinnen bij de hand en teleporteert samen met hen weg in een poederblauwe straal deinende lichtbolletjes. Het beest verkoopt zo enkel ijle lucht een klap.

* * *

De drie jonge heksen daarentegen komen terecht in het huis van hun biologische vader. Nathalie teleporteerde hen recht de inkomhal in.

"Oef, wat ben ik blij om daar weg te zijn!" zucht Kelly opgelucht.

Nathalie kijkt wat rond. "Dit is niet het huis dat ik bedoelde, maar het volstaat. Voor nu dan."

"Waar zijn eigenlijk de slaapkamers?"

Terwijl de anderen in de hal bleven, is Kim naar de eerste verdieping geslopen. Daar houdt ze halt voor de eerste deur die ze tegenkomt. Ze opent hem en ziet een groot hemelbed staan in het midden van een voor de rest lege kamer.

"Hierboven zijn de slaapkamers!" roept ze naar beneden. Nathalie en Kelly lopen naar boven en gaan de kamer binnen waarin Kim staat.

"Wat een groot bed, zeg", bewondert Nathalie het hemelbed.

Kim geeuwt. "Ik ben zo moe. Het kan me niet meer schelen waar ik slaap."

"Laten we allemaal maar in deze kamer slapen. Het bed is toch groot genoeg", stelt Kelly voor.

"Ja, laten we dat maar doen. Ik ben nu toch veel te bang om alleen te slapen", rilt Nathalie van de gedachte alleen al. _Bijna gekeeld worden door een demonisch beest staat niet hoog op mijn verlanglijstje._

De drie meisjes kleden zich om en trekken enkele nachtkleren aan die ze in een dressing hebben gevonden. Samen gaan ze in het grote hemelbed liggen onder de zachte, dikke lakens.

"Slaap lekker, zusjes!" grinnikt Kelly. _Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat mijn beste vriendinnen mijn halfzussen zijn._

"Hoe raar. Tot vandaag was ik enig kind en nu heb ik twee zussen. Slaap lekker!" geeuwt Kim.

"Dat went wel", mompelt Nathalie, die al half in dromenland is. Voor haar zijn haar halfzussen niet zo'n nieuwe ervaring. Van haar beide ouders (ook de vader die eigenlijk haar vader niet is) heeft ze elk halfbroers uit een vorig huwelijk. Van haar derde halfbroer wist ze niet eens dat die bestond, totdat ze uitgenodigd werd op zijn huwelijk toen ze elf was.

* * *

Terwijl de drie Betoverde zussen in slaap vallen, heeft iemand anders…iets anders het erg druk. Diep in de gewelven van de Toverschool is het wezen met het verminkte gezicht en de gloeiende ijsblauwe ogen met een soort ritueel bezig. Het beest hurkt neer bij een bloederig, uitgerukt hart.

"Hoe na seka re!" strooit het wat poeder over het 'gestolen' hart. "Ghi ha ler."

Het pakt het hart op en houdt het voor zijn borstkas. Het hart begint te zweven en glijdt traag naar de borstkas van het wezen. Wanneer het hart zijn borstkas raakt, plooit zijn huid erover heen en zinkt het hart verder weg in zijn lichaam tot het helemaal geabsorbeerd en verdwenen is.

Plots verschijnt Costabor. "Moet je die dingen nu echt doen?" trekt hij zijn neus op voor het ritueel.

"Zoe! Ab mai re kloef eng res re bunt", legt het beest uit in zijn vreemde taal.

"Ja, ja, ik weet het. Als jij geen hart steelt, rot het jouwe helemaal weg en sterf je. Hoe dan ook, ben je vannacht toevallig een stel meisjes tegengekomen?"

"Zoe! Ilr mai kloef", huilt het.

"Deden ze je pijn? Verman je toch! Je kunt je eigen wonden weer genezen. Waarom grien je dan?"

"Ilr seck un ferls ing mai re."

"Hebben ze je gespietst met een stenen zwaard? Had ze dan toch gedood!"

"Ilr zun putes."

"En dan? Ze zijn heksen, ja. Dat heeft je nooit eerder tegengehouden ze te doden."

"Ilr haks ber. Ilr zun berst!" spuwt het beest op de grond.

"Zij? Krachtig? Het zijn beginnelingen! Die heb je zo gedood."

"Zoe. Meh oel zun mai yel?"

"Wil je nog een slachtoffer? Hier!" zwaait Costabor met zijn arm en een klein, onschuldig meisje van open al 12 jaar verschijnt plots uit de vloer.

"Meneer Costabor, waarom moest ik naar hier komen?" vraagt ze onbezorgd. _Ze heeft geen idee wat haar te wachten staat. De jeugd van tegenwoordig is zo naïef_, zucht Costabor.

"Veel plezier ermee!" grinnikt de hoogleraar, waarna hij verdwijnt in een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen. Het beest staat recht en valt het meisje aan. Ze schreeuwt het uit wanneer het haar aan stukken rijt:

"Aaaaaah!"

Het snijdt onmiddellijk haar nek over met zijn lange klauwen. Ze bloedt dood en valt neer op de kille, marmeren ondergrond.

* * *

De volgende ochtend worden Kelly, Nathalie en Kim rustig wakker in het hemelbed van hun vader in zijn huis. Kim rekt zich geeuwend uit.

"Ik heb zo raar gedroomd. Wij waren aan het ronddwalen door de gangen van een soort kasteel en we werden plots aangevallen door een beest."

"Dat was gisterenavond en echt gebeurd", zegt Kelly slaperig.

"Oh, vreselijk", laat Kim het hoofd hangen. De drie meisjes kleden zich om en wandelen vervolgens de trap af naar het gelijkvloers. Ivan teleporteert dan net de inkomhal binnen in een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen.

"Er is weer een leerling aangevallen vannacht", meldt hij met een uitgestreken gezicht.

"Wat? Nee, wij zijn daar tot midden in de nacht gebleven en wij zijn dat beest tegengekomen. Die zal na ons geen zin meer hebben gehad om nog iemand aan te vallen", verzekert Kelly hem van hun moeite.

"Wel, er is toch een meisje aangevallen en gedood."

"Echt? Wacht, we komen met je mee."

* * *

Even later heeft Ivan de drie zussen gebracht naar de plek in de Toverschool waar het wezen het meisje aanviel. Wat verder in de gang zien ze haar bebloede en opengerukte lijk.

"Oh God, nee!" houdt Kim een vuist voor haar mond tegen de braakneigingen.

"Wie doet toch zoiets?" vraagt Nathalie verbolgen.

"Daarom vroegen we jullie om hulp. Jullie hebben het gisteren toch gezien?" vraagt Ivan

"Ja, het had ijsblauwe ogen, een verminkt gezicht en zeer lange klauwen", beschrijft Kelly het wezen.

"Doet dat een belletje rinkelen?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Er komt nu niet meteen iets in me op, maar…"

"Haar hart lijkt er ook uit te zijn genomen", bemerkt Kim. "Waarom zou je zoiets doen?"

"Geen idee", haalt de blonde tovenaar de schouders op. "Misschien om het op te eten? Kunnen jullie dat niet opzoeken in het Betoverde Boek?"

"O ja, dat kunnen we ook doen", glimlacht Nathalie.

"Wel, dan moeten we terug naar huis", zegt Kelly.

"Naar de zolder!" spoort Kim Nathalie aan. Zij neemt de brunette en Kelly bij de hand en teleporteert hen in een straal poederblauwe lichtbolletjes naar de zolder van hun vaders huis. Costabor, die ook bij het lijk van het meisje stond, komt plots dichter bij Ivan.

"Weten de Betoverden al wie het heeft gedaan?" vraagt hij nieuwsgierig.

"Nee, maar ze gaan het opzoeken in het Betoverde Boek. Het zal nu niet lang meer duren."

Nietsvermoedend begeeft Ivan zich naar zijn kantoor terwijl Costabor aan het denken slaat. _Vervloekt, nu zal ik het Betoverde Boek nooit meer kunnen bemachtigen! Oké, rustig aan, Costabor. Het is misschien nog niet helemaal verloren._

* * *

Op de zolder van hun vaders huis staan de drie jonge zusterheksen achter de staander van het Betoverde Boek. Ze hebben het dikke spreukenboek opengeslagen en bladeren erin op zoek naar het wezen. Kim slaat een bepaalde pagina om van het Betoverde Boek.

"Hé toevallig, als dat niet onze oude bekende is!"

"Wat? Wat zie je?" vraagt Kelly.

"Kijk maar!" wijst Kim de pagina aan. Op de vergeelde bladzijde staat een duidelijke tekening van een man met een pentagramtatoeage.

"Wel heb je ooit: de Wiccatin!" grinnikt Nathalie. Ze bladert verder in het dikke boek, "Vampier, weerwolf, vliegende schotel, pantoffeldiertje…"

"Daar! IJsblauwe ogen!" wijst Kim een pagina aan met opnieuw een karakteristieke illustratie.

"Wat staat er?" vraagt Kelly.

"Volgens dit boek hebben we te maken met een Warlock, alias Kwade Tovenaar. Een Warlock was, voordat het in een demon veranderde, een gewone tovenaar, maar doordat het een verbond sloot met de Duivel, veranderde het in een beest met ijsblauwe ogen, een verminkt gezicht en lange, lelijke klauwen."

"Ja, dat klinkt als onze jongen", knikt Nathalie bevestigend.

"Wat staat er nog?" vraagt Kelly.

"Door het feit dat een Warlock een verbond sloot met de Duivel, is de Warlock een kwaadaardige demon. Het is zo slecht dat de kwaadaardigheid zijn hart weg doet rotten. Daarom doodt het zijn slachtoffers en snijdt het hun hart eruit."

"Als het geen verbond had gesloten met de Duivel om mee te beginnen, had het dat probleem niet gehad", bemerkt Nathalie doodleuk.

"Om ervoor te zorgen dat het het hart kan absorberen, voert het een ritueel uit dat het elke avond moet herhalen omdat elke dag zijn hart wegrot. Dus moet het ook elke dag een ander hart stelen."

"Staat er ook iets in over hoe je zo'n Warlock kunt uitschakelen?" vraagt Kelly.

"Ja, er staat een soort vernietigingsspreuk bij. Ik zal hem even voorlezen:

Om de Warlock te verslaan, moet je deze spreuk zeggen,

anders zal het jouw hart in zich leggen."

"Moeten wij alleen die spreuk zeggen en het is weg?"

"Blijkbaar wel."

"Betekent dit dat we vanavond alweer moeten ronddolen door de gangen van dat kasteel?" pruilt Nathalie. _Een zo'n nacht in dat enge kasteel was al erg genoeg._

"Ik denk niet dat we een andere keus hebben", zegt Kelly.

"Daar gaan mijn avondplannen", zucht Kim.

* * *

Laat op de avond patrouilleren Kim, Nathalie en Kelly samen door de gangen van de Toverschool. Ondertussen houden ze hun ogen goed open en letten ze op vreemde geluiden.

"Goed idee om samen te blijven, Kim", complimenteert Nathalie haar.

"Ach, als we worden aangevallen, is het best dat we met z'n drieën zijn."

"Ja, vorige keer hadden we al zoveel moeite", grinnikt Kelly. De meisjes lachen en beginnen verhalen op te rakelen om de spanning te verzachten, wat enkel verder gelach uitlokt. De Warlock, aan de andere kant, houdt alweer een absorptieritueel wanneer het de Betoverden hoort lachen.

"Putes zun ei", grijnst het, zijn ijsblauwe ogen fel gloeiend. Het kruipt de muren op en lokaliseert de heksen aan de hand van hun gelach.

"Hé, weten jullie die ene keer nog toen Teun op zijn achterwerk viel bij die klim?" grinnikt Kim.

"O ja, zijn broek zag helemaal bruin! Iedereen dacht dat hij in zijn broek gekakt had", schaterlacht Nathalie.

"En toen zei mevrouw Hofwegen dat hij zich nergens voor hoefde te schamen! 'Ongelukjes gebeuren nu eenmaal', zei ze", lacht Kelly.

"Hahaha!" lacht de Warlock mee vanop het plafond boven de meisjes.

"Hoorden jullie dat ook?" schrikt Kelly. Ineens springt de Warlock van het plafond naar hen toe.

"Daar!" strekt Kim haar handen en zet ze het wezen stil. Het blijft pal boven hun hoofd in de lucht hangen.

"Laten we ons maar een beetje verplaatsen", stelt Nathalie voor. Ze verzetten zich een paar stappen en dan werkt Kims magie uit. De Warlock springt verder en het knalt recht tegen een muur met zijn gezicht.

"Au-auw!" grient het.

"Ha, net goed! Speer!" wijst Nathalie een speer aan aan een muur en zwaait ze met haar arm richting de Warlock. De speer licht poederblauw op, deint uiteen in stralende lichtbolletjes en vliegt naar het wezen in een poederblauwe stroom. Wanneer het lange wapen terug samenklit, doorboort het de demon. Vervolgens zet Nathalie zich schrap om de spreuk te zeggen.

"Ik hoop maar dat die spreuk werkt.

Om de Warlock te verslaan, moet je deze spreuk zeggen,

anders zal het jouw hart in zich leggen."

"Aah!" De armen van de Warlock vliegen in brand, maar doven snel weer uit.

"Het werkt niet!" panikeert Nathalie.

"Laat mij maar!", Kim zet de demon alweer stil met gestrekte handen en zegt de spreuk op,

"Om de Warlock te verslaan, moet je deze spreuk zeggen,

anders zal het jouw hart in zich leggen."

"Rhaa!" Nu vliegt zijn romp in brand, maar ook die dooft uit. Het wezen trekt vervolgens de speer uit zich en springt furieus op de meisjes af.

"Dat dacht je maar!", Kelly knijpt haar ogen tot spleetjes en de Warlock vliegt terug tegen de muur, "Ik zal eens tonen hoe het moet.

Om de Warlock te verslaan, moet je deze spreuk zeggen,

anders zal het jouw hart in zich leggen."

"Aah!" Alleen zijn benen schieten deze keer in brand, maar opnieuw doven ze uit. Door de wrede marteling, die voor de jonge heksen niet meer dan geklungel is, kookt het beest van woede. "Rhaaa!"

"Hou toch je mond!" zet Kim het weer stil door haar beide handen te strekken.

"Hij schiet telkens in brand, maar niet helemaal. Wat nu?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Wat als we alle drie de spreuk tegelijkertijd zeggen?"

"Armen, romp en benen, dat moet lukken", knikt Kelly.

"Zet je schrap!" waarschuwt Kim hen en ze strekt haar handen opnieuw terwijl ze cirkeltjes maakt in de lucht. Dit laat de Warlock weer bewegen. De zussen zeggen meteen de spreuk met zijn drieën op:

"Om de Warlock te verslaan, moet je deze spreuk zeggen,

anders zal het jouw hart in zich leggen."

Nu schiet de Warlock helemaal in brand, maar het dooft weer gedeeltelijk. "Het werkt weer niet!" roept Nathalie.

"Ik denk dat we het moeten blijven herhalen", oppert Kim. De twee andere meisjes knikken en de drie pakken elkaars hand vast om uit elkaar kracht te putten. Tezamen herhalen ze de spreuk:

"Om de Warlock te verslaan, moet je deze spreuk zeggen,

anders zal het jouw hart in zich leggen.

Om de Warlock te verslaan, moet je deze spreuk zeggen,

anders zal het jouw hart in zich leggen.

Om de Warlock te verslaan, moet je deze spreuk zeggen…"

De Warlock schiet opnieuw volledig in brand en blijft deze keer branden. Het vuur laait enorm op terwijl het geschreeuw van de demon toeneemt, tot het wezen plots ontploft en verdwijnt met vlam en al.

"Het is ons gelukt!" juicht Kelly.

"Geweldig", grijnst Nathalie.

"Kunnen we dan nu naar huis gaan? Ik wil hier geen moment langer blijven", vouwt Kim de armen over de borst. _Ik krijg gewoon de rillingen van deze plek._

* * *

De volgende ochtend teleporteren Nathalie, Kelly en Kim weer naar de Toverschool. Ze verschijnen in Ivans kantoor.

"En Betoverden, is het gelukt?" vraagt de jonge leraar-tovenaar.

"Ivan, noem ons toch niet steeds de Betoverden", rolt Kelly met haar ogen. _Van mij mag deze blonde knaap me best persoonlijk aanspreken. Wie weet meer?_

"Hoe willen jullie dan dat ik jullie noem?"

"Noem ons gewoon bij onze namen", knikt Nathalie glimlachend.

"Het is een beetje raar om steeds de Betoverden te worden genoemd", knipoogt Kim. _Dat is een titel waar ik nog niet klaar voor ben. En waar ik ook niet zo snel aan zal wennen._

"Goed, maar is het gelukt? Is het beest weg?" dringt de magische twintiger aan.

"Ja, de Warlock die de leerlingen aanviel, is weg", bevestigt Kelly.

"Kaboum, foetsie!" voegt Nathalie er knikkend aan toe. Dan betreedt Costabor Ivans kantoor. Hij is verrast de drie jonge heksen te zien, levend en wel.

"Zo Betoverden, jullie zien er ongedeerd uit. Hebben jullie het wezen kunnen verslaan?" vraagt hij. Hij heeft immers niet meer van zijn compagnon gehoord sinds gisterenavond.

"Ja, het is weg en zal jullie niet meer lastigvallen", knikt Nathalie nogmaals.

"Ah, dat is goed. Ik ga dan weer." _Ik heb hen blijkbaar onderschat. Misschien schuilt er toch enige waarheid in die voorspelling? _Zonder verder dralen holt Costabor het kantoor weer uit.

"Is hij altijd zo raar?" trekt Kelly een wenkbrauw op. _Misschien hebben al die tovenaars dat gemeenschappelijk?_

"Hij heeft zo zijn dagen, maar ik wil jullie ongelooflijk bedanken voor al jullie hulp", bedankt Ivan hen.

"Het was niks. We zouden het zo weer doen", glimlacht Nathalie.

"Nu je daar toch over begint, wij hebben al een tijdje last van…"

"Je zou en moest dat zeggen", mompelt Kim. Ze kijkt Nathalie stuurs aan, die op haar beurt de schouders ophaalt in spijt.

"Weet je, Ivan, wij dachten eraan onze spullen te verhuizen naar het huis van onze vader", zegt Kelly. _Het is zonde zo'n prachtig huis onbewoond te laten._

"Echt? Willen jullie in zijn huis wonen?" grijnst Ivan breed.

"Het is niet zozeer dat we in zijn huis willen wonen, maar dat we als zussen een plaats voor onszelf willen. Begrijp je?" knipoogt Nathalie.

"Weet je, jullie vader zou trots zijn geweest op jullie."

"Is elke vader dat niet op zijn dochters?" giechelt Kim.

"Als jullie willen, kan ik jullie helpen met het verhuizen van jullie spullen."

"Oh, dat hoeft niet, Ivan. Dat kunnen we perfect alleen. Toch bedankt", bedankt Nathalie hem voor het aanbod.

"Goed. Ik zie jullie nog wel."

"Natuurlijk, je mag altijd bij ons langskomen", glimlacht Kelly bevallig, met een korte glimp van haar beugel. _Je kan misschien zelfs een keertje overnachten._

De vier nemen afscheid van elkaar en Nathalie teleporteert met haar twee zussen naar huis in een fonkelende zee van poederblauwe lichtbolletjes. _Het zijn me toch een stel speciale meisjes_, denkt Ivan.


	5. The Innocents Project

In de nachtwinkel van een kleine zelfstandige rekenen 's avonds de laatste klanten af, maar niet elke klant is zo eerlijk. Beschut achter enkele rekken steekt een 17-jarige Marokkaanse jongen zakjes chips en blikjes cola in zijn jaszak wanneer hij denkt dat de kassier en eigenaar van de zaak even niet kijkt. De tiener draagt een voetbalpet en sjaal van Club Brugge, een blauw trainingspak van Adidas met horizontale witte strepen en witte sportschoenen van Nike.

Net als de jonge Marokkaan denkt met zijn buit weg te geraken, houdt de uitbater, een witharige man van 60 die de zaak in zijn eentje runt, hem tegen en ritst hij de vest van de knul open. Hij haalt de chips en de blikjes eruit en meteen begint de tiener aan een ontkennende tirade:

"Meneer, ik zweer u, ik weet niet hoe die daar komen! Echt, ik…"

"Jongen, hoe dom denk je dat ik ben?" kijkt de zestiger de jongen schuin aan. Hij mag dan misschien niet meer van de jongste zijn, maar als het op winkeldieven aankomt, heeft de winkeluitbater nog steeds een arendsoog.

"Maar meneer, ik wilde dat echt niet doen. Een stel oudere gasten hadden mij uitgedaagd. Wat moest ik anders doen?"

"Wat je had moeten doen, was hen de rug toekeren. Je moet je niet laten uitdagen of intimideren. En als zij chips en cola willen, moeten ze het maar zelf komen halen. Begrepen?"

"Ja meneer", mokt de tiener. "Wat gaat u nu doen?"

"Ik ga je alleen waarschuwen. Dat is het enige wat ik kan doen. Jij moet voor jezelf uitmaken wat je volgende stap is: ga je blijven stelen of ga je mijn raad opvolgen?"

De Marokkaanse jongen en de andere klanten worden er stil van. De knul durft de uitbater zelfs niet meer aan te kijken. De eigenaar is niet alleen een uitmuntende uitbater, maar ook een wijs en ervaren man.

"De volgende keer zal ik wel de politie moeten verwittigen, maar ik hoop dat er geen volgende keer zal komen. Oké?"

De tiener knikt en verlaat de nachtwinkel als een hond met zijn staart tussen zijn benen. Wanneer hij buiten gaat, passeert hij een zonderlinge man in de deuropening. De man draagt een lange, zwarte vest die door een lange rij knopen toe wordt gehouden. Hij is kaal geschoren, met alleen een schaduw van stoppels over zijn hoofdhuid. Over zijn linkeroog draagt hij een zwart ooglapje.

Eens in de nachtwinkel steekt hij zijn arm uit en in zijn hand verschijnt er een 9mm-geweer in een oranje flits zoals die van een uitklapbaar Agfa fototoestel uit de jaren 40. Meteen schiet hij de drie wachtende klanten bij de kassa neer en voor de eigenaar iets kan ondernemen, schiet de demonische man hem twee keer in de borst.

De Marokkaanse jongen van 17 hoort de schoten en snelt terug de nachtwinkel binnen. Eens daar ziet hij de neergeknalde lijken en de schutter die er grijnzend bijstaat. Zodra die hem opmerkt, verdwijnt hij opnieuw in een oranje flits zoals het flitsen van een uitklapbaar Agfa fototoestel uit de jaren 40. De Marokkaanse tiener daarentegen kijkt geschokt en met verstarde blik naar de vier onschuldige, overleden mensen.

* * *

Een week later zijn Kelly, Nathalie en Kim zware dozen aan het uitladen uit een verhuiswagen. De vrachtwagen staat voor het stijlvolle huis van hun biologische vader in de Zurenborgwijk en de meisjes dragen de uitgeladen dozen datzelfde belle époque huis binnen.

"Hoeveel van die dozen moeten we nog doen?" zeurt Kelly. Ze pakt een volle kartonnen doos gelabeld 'Schoenen Kim' op.

"Nog een hele hoop", pakt Nathalie er een gelabeld 'Kleren Nathalie' op. _Hoe kan het ook anders? Kelly moet één keer in haar leven zwaar werk doen en het kan niet snel genoeg voorbij zijn. _Samen beklimmen de zussen de geplaveide treden die naar het rustieke huis leiden.

"Kunnen we niet even rusten? Mijn rug begint pijn te doen."

"De mijne ook, hoor." Nathalie duwt Kelly zodat ze zich tenminste voortbeweegt. Geïrriteerd stoot het rosharige meisje de voordeur open met haar achterwerk zodat zij en Nathalie binnen kunnen.

"Kim, je hoort de deur open te laten! Anders geraken wij in moeilijkheden met die dozen!" roept Nathalie wanneer ze binnenstapt.

"Sorry, ik vergeet constant dat er nog dozen volgen", komt Kim van de trap naar beneden gehuppeld. _Ach, wie verwacht nu dat een schoonheidskoningin zoiets onthoudt?_ zucht Nathalie.

"Wel, neem tenminste deze doos aan. Ze is zo zwaar", overhandigt Kelly Kim de doos 'Schoenen Kim'. De brunette buigt onwillekeurig voorover door het plotse gewicht.

"Die is inderdaad zwaar. Wat zit erin?" Ze probeert te lezen wat erop staat geschreven, maar als ze te veel beweegt, dreigt ze haar evenwicht te verliezen.

"Je schoenen", grijnst Nathalie.

"Oh, dat verklaart alles." Behendig schudt ze het hoofd om enkele lange haren uit haar gezicht te krijgen, waarna ze de houten trap aan het einde van de inkomhal beklimt met de doos schoenen in haar armen.

"Hier, breng jij deze doos naar boven", duwt Nathalie haar doos Kelly in de armen en draait ze zich snel om zodat ze naar buiten kan.

"Hé, kan jij deze zelf niet naar boven doen?" roept Kelly haar na.

"Het zijn maar kleren. Dat weegt niks. Dat krijg je toch nog wel naar boven?"

"Maar mijn rug…"

"Misschien moet je meer bewegen en minder zeuren dan ben je sneller van je rugpijn verlost", knipoogt de blondine. "Hup, naar boven!"

Met een zuur gezicht slentert Kelly stampvoetend de trap op, Kim achterna. Nathalie kuiert met een diepe zucht terug naar buiten om een nieuwe doos te pakken.

* * *

In Kims slaapkamer is de knappe brunette net al haar peperdure en glanzende schoenen aan het uitpakken en aan het ordenen in haar dressing. Plots teleporteert Ivan in een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen haar kamer in. Neerkijkend op haar rug begroet hij haar:

"Hey!"

Kim schrikt zich een ongeluk door de plotse stem en valt pardoes voorover op haar schoenen. Vanuit een puinhoop van lang bruin haar en dure stiletto's kijkt ze op naar de blonde tovenaar. "Oh Ivan, ben jij het? Alsjeblieft, doe dat nooit meer!"

"Oh sorry, ik had misschien niet zomaar binnen mogen teleporteren."

"Denk je?", ze trekt zich recht en strijkt haar T-shirt glad, "Waarom ben je hier eigenlijk? Problemen op de Toverschool?"

"Nee, nee. Waarom denk je dat ik jullie enkel bezoek als er problemen zijn?", na een cynisch opgetrokken wenkbrauw van Kim, zwicht Ivan, "Oké, misschien is er toch een probleem."

"Nee, je meent het? Kom, ik breng je naar de rest."

De twee verlaten Kims horizonblauwe kamer en de langharige schone leidt Ivan de trap af naar de inkomhal, waar Kelly net een nieuwe doos aanpakt van Nathalie. De kleine heks met een zwak voor iets oudere, blonde mannen merkt meteen de knappe leraar-tovenaar op.

"Oh Ivan!" Verrast en opgewonden laat ze de doos los. Die valt vervolgens hard neer op Nathalies linkervoet.

"Auw, Kelly!"

"Oh sorry. Gaat het?"

"Nee, auw, mijn voet", huppelt ze hinkend naar de woonkamer via het portaal nabij de inkom. De rest volgt Nathalie. Ze zet zich neer in een lange, witte, overdekte sofa die links tegen een muur staat. Voor de sofa staat een houten koffietafeltje, waar ze haar voet oplegt.

"Moet ik een ijszak halen?" vraagt Kim.

"Dat zou helpen", masseert ze haar voet. De brunette verlaat de woonkamer weer via het portaal en Kelly zet zich verontschuldigend naast Nathalie op de sofa. Ivan blijft rechtstaan met zijn armen over elkaar gevouwen.

"Sorry, het spijt me. Is er iets wat ik voor je kan doen?" vraagt Kelly.

"Jij hebt al genoeg gedaan!"

Dan komt Kim weer binnen met een ijszak. Nathalie neemt hem aan en legt hem op haar voet. Daarna richt ze haar pijlen op Ivan.

"En jij! Wat kom je hier doen?"

"Ik?" wijst de leraar-tovenaar zichzelf aan.

"Nee, die andere tovenaar achter je. Natuurlijk jij!"

"Wel, ik moest jullie iets laten zien. Hebben jullie een tv?"

"Ja, daar, achter je", wijst Kelly de flatscreen plasma tv aan die achter Ivan op een eikenhouten, middelgrote kast staat. "Dat was het eerste dat we binnen hebben gebracht omdat hij zo zwaar was."

De blonde twintiger draait zich om en pakt de afstandsbediening. Ondertussen zet Kim zich aan de andere zijde van Nathalie op de sofa.

"Van wie moest je dat eigenlijk aan ons laten zien?" vraagt Kim nieuwsgierig.

"Van mijn bazen." Hij zet de tv aan en wandelt naar de sofa toe.

"En wie zijn je bazen?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Wil je dat echt weten?"

"Hmm, laat maar." _Hoe minder ik weet, hoe beter._ Ivan zet het geluid harder en op de tv vormen zich beelden. Een nieuwslezer doet zijn relaas:

"Vandaag begint het proces van Mohammed Al-Hamani in Antwerpen. De minderjarige Marokkaan schokte vorige week heel Vlaanderen met zijn plotse overval op een buurtwinkel."

Op het scherm wordt de 17-jarige jongen uit een politiewagen getrokken en omringd door agenten en camera's wordt hij het procesgebouw ingeleid. Het beeld verspringt weer naar de nieuwslezer.

"Al-Hamani wordt beschuldigd van de moord op vier mensen: drie klanten die nog in de nachtwinkel waren op het moment van de overval en de eigenaar zelf. Vorige week maandag bestormde Al-Hamani na 10 uur 's avonds de winkel en schoot hij iedereen neer."

"En waarom laat je ons dit zien?" trekt Kim een wenkbrauw op. Ivan zet de tv uit en kijkt de meisjes aan.

"Omdat jullie hem moeten redden", antwoordt hij doodleuk.

"Ik dacht dat wij enkel van die demondingen moesten…wel…kaboum laten doen", fronst Nathalie.

"Wel, dat is een neveneffect van jullie echte taak. Als Betoverden is het jullie lotsbestemming elke onschuldige die op jullie pad komt te redden en te beschermen tegen het kwaad."

Ook Kelly is verward. "Maar hij is niet onschuldig. Hij heeft vier mensen vermoord. Dat hebben we toch net gehoord?"

"En toch is hij onschuldig. Hij is erin geluisd door een demon. Dat is dus het neveneffect."

"Maar…wat wil een demon nu van hem? Wat willen demonen eigenlijk überhaupt van mensen? Kunnen ze ons niet gewoon met rust laten?" haalt Kim de schouders op met haar handen uitgestoken. _Nogal onlogisch van een wezen met bovennatuurlijke gaven om iets te maken te willen hebben met mensen._

"Als ze dat deden, dan waren ze niet kwaadaardig of wel soms?" grinnikt Ivan. "Luister, Mohammed is voorbestemd om grootse dingen te doen en de Toverschool wil hem daarin begeleiden. De demonen willen dat juist voorkomen."

"En moeten ze daarvoor vier mensen vermoorden? Kunnen ze hem niet gewoon… 'uitschakelen'? Dan zijn ze ineens van hun problemen verlost."

"Nee, ze willen hem intact, want hetzelfde talent dat hij zal gebruiken voor het goede kan…"

"…hij ook gebruiken voor het kwade. Ja, ik snap het", realiseert Kelly zich nu pas in wat voor een wereld ze zijn terechtgekomen. _Niets is logisch, maar toch is alles zo verklaarbaar._

"Hoe moeten we hem nu eigenlijk gaan redden, want je zegt wel dat het onze lotsbestemming is, maar je komt niet echt af met een strategie?" vraagt Nathalie zich af. _We kunnen hem toch moeilijk gaan ontvoeren op zijn proces?_

"Ik had gehoopt dat jullie wel een idee hadden", krabt de tovenaar schaapachtig in zijn haar.

"Wat? Geweldig! Jij stuurt _ons_ op gevaarlijke missies, maar zelf steek je geen poot uit. Wie denk je dat we zijn? Charlie's witches?"

"Kom, rustig mensen. Ivan doet enkel zijn werk", kijkt Kelly op naar de knappe tovenaar. "Wij kunnen heus wel iets verzinnen." _Ivan heeft misschien een knappe kop, maar hij is geen knappe kop als het op initiatief aankomt._

"Wie heeft jou leider gemaakt?" zet Kim de handen in de zij. "Ik ga mijn eigen vel niet riskeren voor een jeugddelinquent, hoor." _Mooie mensen zoals ik overleven het nooit in een gevangenis._

"Ivan heeft toch gezegd dat hij geen crimineel is! En ik neem de leiding omdat er anders een onschuldig iemand ten onrechte wordt veroordeeld. En zoals Ivan ook al zei, is het onze lotsbestemming als Betoverden om elke onschuldige te redden."

"En sinds wanneer offer jij je op voor Marokkanen? Ik meen me herinneren dat je voor N-VA stemt omdat Vlaams Belang toch nooit verkozen zal worden", kaart Nathalie Kelly's hypocrisie aan. Het rosharige meisje maakt er namelijk geen geheim van weinig sympathie te koesteren voor allochtonen.

"We hebben onze krachten gekregen voor een reden en die reden is ons net verteld geweest", probeert de extreemrechtse heks van onderwerp te veranderen. "Nu, ik ga die jongen helpen, Marokkaan of niet, met of zonder jullie hulp!"

Abrupt staat Kelly recht en stormt ze naar de inkomhal om haar jas te pakken. Een paar seconden later vlamt de voordeur achter haar dicht. Nathalie en Kim blijven alleen achter met Ivan. Heen en weer wiegend op zijn hielen kijkt hij hen grijnzend aan.

"Oké, oké, we gaan al!" moppert Nathalie. Mankend staat ze recht en ondersteund door Kim hobbelt ze Kelly achterna.

* * *

Even later betreden de drie meisjes het justitiepaleis van Antwerpen. In en rond het gebouw heerst er grote commotie vanwege de aanwezigheid van Mohammed Al-Hamani. Vanuit de ruime, open inkomhal, beter bekend als de Salle des Pas Perdus, kunnen de tienermeisjes de hopen journalisten tegen de glazen muren zien drommen, op een afstand gehouden door een klein leger politieagenten.

"Druk zeg", bemerkt Kim.

"Wat wil je? De media hebben zich massaal op deze zaak gestort", mankt Nathalie nog steeds wanneer de zussen zich over de parketvloer naar de receptie begeven.

"Komaan! Die voet kan toch onmogelijk nog steeds pijn doen", pruttelt Kelly. _Zo zwaar was die doos nu ook weer niet?_

"Jawel! Waarom liet je die doos eigenlijk zo plots vallen? Het was Ivan maar."

Terwijl de drie meisjes aanschuiven bij de receptie, bewonderen ze het justitiepaleis, een magnifieke constructie van staal, hout en glas. Van bovenuit valt er licht in de enorme inkomhal door de dakramen van wit staal en glas. Schuin onder die dakramen bevinden zich de zittingszalen die van buiten gezien doen denken aan het Sydney Opera House, maar vanbinnen een houten honingraatstructuur hebben. Via immens brede, houten trappen geraak je overal in het justitiepaleis.

"Het was Ivan maar? Zeg, het…hij…ik…wel…komaan, het was Ivan!"

"Inderdaad. Het was Ivan, niet een of andere goddelijke verschijning."

"Enkel Ivan voor jou misschien, maar voor Kelly zal hij wel wat weg hebben van een goddelijke verschijning", grinnikt Kim. _Het is toch overduidelijk waarom Kelly zo reageerde?_

"Wat bedoel je daarmee?" panikeert de verliefde heks. _Valt het zo hard op?_ Ondertussen slinkt de rij voor hen en het duurt niet lang of de zussen zijn aan de beurt.

"Goede middag. Met wat kan ik u van dienst zijn?" vraagt de receptioniste.

"Goede middag. Zou u mij kunnen zeggen waar u Mohammed Al-Hamani gevangen houdt?" vraagt Kelly nonchalant.

"Sorry, juffrouw, maar ik ben niet bevoegd om die informatie te geven."

"Kunt u voor ons geen uitzondering maken? Ik bedoel, wij zijn…van…Amnesty International en wij…wij willen zien hoe u hem behandelt", zuigt Nathalie een verhaal uit haar duim.

"Ja…inderdaad. Wij willen controleren of u zijn rechten niet schendt, want daar heeft hij…recht op", verzint Kim er lukraak bij. _Hopelijk werkt dit._

"Amnesty International? Zijn jullie daar niet wat jong voor?" ruikt de receptioniste onraad.

"Je kan niet vroeg genoeg beginnen", schudt Nathalie het hoofd alsof ze haar leeftijdsgenoten veroordeelt.

"Wel…ik kan u tot bij hem laten brengen door een agent of door de rechercheur. Daar heeft u hem al." De receptioniste kijkt achter hen om en wenkt iemand. Rechercheur Rik Martens, de rechercheur die de meisjes hielp in september, komt naar hen toe. "Meneer Martens, deze jongedames horen bij Amnesty International en zouden graag Mohammed Al-Hamani willen bezoeken."

"O heus? En vanwaar die interesse voor Al-Hamani? Kunt u niet beter de Belgische gevangenissen bezoeken?" Martens heeft in de smiezen dat ze liegen, maar ontziet hen omdat hij hun geschiedenis kent.

"Ja, maar…dat is een andere groep al aan het doen. Wij doen het justitiepaleis", liegt Kelly. Rechercheur Martens vertrouwt hun uitvlucht dan niet, maar hij vertrouwt hen wel. De drie meisjes lijken oprecht en willen Mohammed echt helpen. En de jongen kan alle hulp gebruiken die hij krijgen kan.

"Ach zo? Wel, we kunnen afgezanten van Amnesty International niet teleurstellen, of wel soms? Volgt u mij dan maar!"

Hij wenkt de tienermeisjes en leidt hen door het justitiepaleis. Licht verward volgen ze hem.

* * *

Na een paar trappen te zijn afgedaald, komen Martens en de meisjes in het cellencomplex onder het justitiepaleis. Terwijl ze de mat grijze gang doorkruisen waarlangs diep hemelsblauwe celdeuren aan weerszijden opgesteld staan, beginnen de zussen tegen elkaar te fluisteren.

"Ik wil niet negatief klinken, maar wat is nu eigenlijk het plan? Gaan we die gast bevrijden of wat?" fluistert Kim opdat Martens haar niet hoort.

"Nee, we gaan enkel luisteren naar zijn kant van het verhaal, of hij zelf ook volhardt dat hij onschuldig is", fluistert Kelly. Nu de meisjes bijna bij Al-Hamani waren, zonk de moed haar in de schoenen. Daarnet met Ivan erbij had ze zich veel zekerder gevoeld van haar stuk. _Wat heeft dat lekker ding toch een slechte invloed op me._

"Ah, begin je toch je twijfels te krijgen over de Marokkaan?" grijnst Nathalie.

"Ik vind het vooral verdacht dat we zomaar ineens een man uit de cel moeten halen. Ivan kan misschien wel zeggen dat hij bij de goeden hoort, maar voor hetzelfde geld is hij een slechterik."

Dan houdt Martens halt bij een van de diep hemelsblauwe metalen deuren. Naast de deur staat een cipier. Martens knikt naar hem en de agent neemt zijn sleutelbos en opent de deur.

"Ga uw gang, rechercheur", houdt de cipier de deur open, recht voor zich uitkijkend als een militair.

"Na u, dames!" wenkt Martens de meisjes binnen. Voorzichtig stappen de drie zussen het celletje van 3 bij 4m in met de rechercheur meteen achter hen. Hij blijft bij de deur staan terwijl de tieners de brits benaderen waar de gedeprimeerde Mohammed Al-Hamani op zit.

"Mohammed, je hebt bezoek!" bromt Martens. Met angstige ogen kijkt de Marokkaanse jongen op naar de jongedames die voor hem staan.

"Wat moeten jullie?" fezelt hij. Hij is nauwelijks te verstaan. Het gevangenisleven heeft hem na één week al fel toegetakeld. Hij is compleet fut- en levenloos.

"Eum, wij zouden je een paar vraagjes willen stellen…" Nathalie benadert hem, maar de jongen staart naar zijn schoot en draait zijn rug naar haar.

"Ik beantwoord niks zonder mijn advocaat, zeker niets van trutjes zoals jullie."

Nathalie zet zich weer naast haar zussen, kijkt hen aan en haalt de schouders op. Kelly kijkt vervolgens over haar schouders naar Martens en de cipier.

"Kim, zet die agenten stil", mompelt ze. Ze is bijna net zo verstaanbaar als Mohammed.

"Wat?" slaagt Kim er inderdaad niet in haar te begrijpen.

"Bevries die flikken!" sist ze geïrriteerd.

"O!" Ze draait zich om, strekt haar handen en zet Martens en de bewaker stil. De rechercheur wilde zijn gewicht net verdelen van zijn linker- naar zijn rechterbeen en de cipier wilde net een kijkje nemen in de cel, maar nu staan ze beiden stokstijf stil.

"Mohammed, ik weet dat je een heel zware week achter de rug hebt en dat de media en juristen uit zijn op bloed, maar als er iets is dat je nog niet verteld hebt omdat je bang was dat niemand je zou geloven, is het nu de moment om dat ons te vertellen", benadert Kelly hem en zet ze zich naast hem neer op de brits.

Hij draait zich om en kijkt hen alle drie aan met grote, hoopvolle ogen. "Zullen jullie me echt geloven, wat ik ook zeg?"

"Ja. Geloof me, niemands geest staat meer open dan de onze", knikt Nathalie eenmaal. Kim snuift om de ironische gedachte alleen al.

"Vertel maar. Wat is er volgens jou echt gebeurd?" vraagt Kelly.

"Wel…ik was in die winkel geweest, maar daarna ben ik weggegaan omdat de eigenaar me had betrapt op stelen."

"En maakte dat jou erg kwaad?"

"Nee, ik was juist blij dat hij me had betrapt! Dan kon ik tegen die oudere gasten zeggen dat het me niet gelukt was en hadden ze me verder met rust gelaten. Dus daarna ging ik naar buiten en toen hoorde ik de schoten. Ik rende terug naar binnen, maar ik was al te laat…En toen grijnsde een of andere creep met een ooglapje naar me en, poef, weg was hij!"

"Poef en hij was weg?" grinnikt Nathalie zonder nadenken.

"Ik wist dat jullie me niet zouden geloven!" vliegt hij uit. Boos draait hij zich weer om en rolt hij zich op in een balletje.

"Mohammed, nee, we geloven je, het was gewoon hoe je het zei", werpt Kelly Nathalie een boze blik toe. "Wij geloven namelijk ook dat je er bent ingeluisd door een hogere instantie."

"Echt? Dus jullie zullen ervoor zorgen dat ik vrijkom?" glimlacht hij hoopvol. De normaal gezien extreemrechtse heks kijkt haar zussen aan en na een bevestigende knik van hen beiden, zegt ze:

"Wees daar maar zeker van! Wij moeten nu wel weg, maar we komen terug en dan zal deze hele zaak opgehelderd zijn. Je moet nog even doorbijten, oké?"

Kelly staat recht en wandelt samen met haar zussen de cel uit. Net op tijd, want de twee agenten bewegen opnieuw op datzelfde moment. Verbaasd om de meisjes zo snel al uit de cel te zien, laat Martens de deur weer sluiten, waarna hij hen naar buiten begeleidt.

* * *

De volgende dag zit Costabor, de hoogleraar van de Toverschool, in een naslagwerk te lezen in zijn kantoor. Net zoals Ivans kantoor is het zijne klassiek ingericht zonder een vleugje persoonlijkheid.

Plots staat de schutter van de buurtwinkel, die met het zwarte ooglapje, voor zijn neus. Deze buigt zich woest voorover en zet zijn handen krachtig en gespreid neer op Costabors bureau.

"Wel, wel, als dat mijn goede vijand Moenen niet is." _Ach, wat moet dat uitschot nu weer? _moppert de hoogleraar. Hij komt overeind uit zijn bureaustoel en wil hem zijn hand aanbieden, maar de kwade man neemt ze niet aan.

"Costabor, ik zal niet rond de pot draaien. Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent?" sneert Moenen, de schutter met het ooglapje.

"Ik was bezig met dit aardige werk te lezen, maar daar doel je niet op, of wel soms?"

"Nee! Ik ging gisteren even onopgemerkt langs bij mijn onschuldige en ineens zie ik daar toch wel drie heksen met hem spreken. Ze waren hem godverdomme hoop aan het geven. Bah!" wendt hij het hoofd af en spuugt hij op de grond. Het zwarte gal brandt een zuurvlek in het marmer. Costabor trekt walgend de neus op voor het schouwspel.

"Hoe ben je zo zeker dat het heksen waren? Ze konden net zo goed sociaal werksters of zijn harem zijn. Je weet toch dat die moslims meerdere vrouwen mogen hebben?"

"Ik weet dat het heksen zijn omdat een van hen de agenten heeft doen verstijven. En volgens mijn bronnen heb jij onlangs drie heksen ontdekt. Een daarvan kon toch de tijd doen stilstaan, niet?" _Als die hansworst denkt dat hij mijn plannen kan dwarsbomen, weet hij niet tegen wie hij het opneemt._

"Wel, niet zozeer de tijd, maar bewegende objecten. Mijn beste Moenen, als je zo zeker bent dat ze heksen zijn, waarom schakel je hen dan niet uit? Jij was toch een befaamd heksendoder, niet?" _Dan ben ik ineens van die ellendige tieners verlost._

"Oh, dat zou jij wel willen, hé? Mijn bronnen hebben mij ook de identiteit van die heksen verklapt: de Betoverden! Is het niet verdacht dat juist zij, de heksen die jij gevonden hebt, mijn onschuldige willen helpen?"

"Een heks doet zoals een heks is. Ze willen altijd maar onschuldige mensen helpen."

"Maar ik ben net van plan om juist die onschuldige een van ons te laten worden om de meester te behagen. Wie zou zoiets nu willen voorkomen?"

"Het is een schande dat je zoiets insinueert. Bovendien heb ik geen zoenoffer nodig om de meester te behagen." _Dat voordeel heb ik tenminste._

"Nu nog wel, maar daar kan verandering in komen en dat weet je zelf goed genoeg."

"Probeer jij mij maar zwart te maken, daar heeft de meester toch geen oren naar." _Hoop ik._

"Misschien niet, maar ik hou je in het oog", klapt hij zijn ooglapje omhoog om zijn dreigement kracht bij te zetten. Zijn normaal gezien bedekte oog brandt nu met een sterke oranje gloed. Het volgende moment is Moenen net zo plots verdwenen als hij gekomen is. Het ene ogenblik staat hij er, het volgende niet meer.

Costabor neemt het dreigement serieus en gaat bij zichzelf te rade: _Ik moet koste wat het kost voorkomen dat die paljas zijn onschuldige kan raken. Maar hoe?_ Hij denkt even na en vindt al snel de perfecte oplossing.

* * *

Nog geen minuut later betreedt Costabor het kantoor van Ivan, waar deze laatste enkele testen aan het verbeteren is.

"Costabor, wat kom je hier doen? Heb je iets nodig?" vraagt de argeloze jongeman, de eeuwige vriendelijkheid zelve.

"Nee, nee, maar ik heb schokkend nieuws. Die demon is van plan om jouw onschuldige om te brengen." _Dat is niet geheel gelogen._

"Wat?" springt hij geschokt overeind. "Waarom? Ik dacht dat hij hem nodig had."

"Misschien herziet hij zijn plannen en staat de jongen hem in de weg? Ivan, je moet de Betoverden halen of die onschuldige is er geweest! Vlug, haast je!" _Voordat Moenen erachter komt._

Ivan knikt en teleporteert weg in een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen. _Wat is die knul toch goedgelovig_, grinnikt Costabor zelfvoldaan.

* * *

Op het Sint-Jozefscollege zitten Nathalie en Kelly naast elkaar in de les cultuurwetenschappen. Terwijl hun leraar, een ruig behaarde twintiger, de opgegeven materie zorgvuldig uit de doeken doet, luisteren en noteren de twee meisjes en hun klas aandachtig.

Dan wordt er op de deur geklopt en snelt een dame van het secretariaat het lokaal binnen. Ze fluistert iets in het oor van de leraar cultuurwetenschappen, die de meisjes vervolgens zegt met de secretaresse mee te gaan. Zonder verdere uitleg wandelen de meisjes achter de dame aan.

"Euhm, waarom heeft u ons uit de les gehaald? Hebben we iets verkeerd gedaan?" vraagt Nathalie, bezorgd over haar reputatie.

De secretaresse krijgt een gepijnigde blik, maar strijkt haar gezichtsplooien snel glad. "Dat zal jullie neef straks wel uitleggen."

_Neef?!_ De meisjes kijken elkaar verward aan, maar wachten nog even met door te vragen. De dame brengt hen naar het secretariaat, waar Kim hen al staat op te wachten.

"Kim, wat doe jij hier?" vraagt Kelly.

"Dat merk je zo", knikt ze naar het secretariaat en rolt ze met haar ogen. Haar zussen moeten diep fronsen tot ze een bekende stem horen die antwoordt op de "Innige deelneming!" van de secretaresse.

"Dank u, mevrouw. Opa Hellfire betekende heel veel voor mijn nichten en mij." Dan stapt Ivan het secretariaat buiten.

"Onze grootvader is overleden? Is dat het beste dat je kon verzinnen?" schudt Nathalie het hoofd teleurgesteld. _Verwacht nooit dat een leraar een goed excuus verzint, ook geen tovenaar._

"Ik wist niets anders. Jullie zijn uit jullie les geraakt, of niet soms?"

"Jawel. Dat doet me er eigenlijk aan denken: hebben we ooit verklaard hoe het plots komt dat we zussen zijn en samen gaan wonen?" vraagt Kim.

"Nu je het zegt…nee, ik denk het niet. Ach, als ze ernaar vragen, kunnen we toch gewoon de waarheid vertellen?" kruist Kelly de armen over elkaar.

"Dat een seniele tovenaar onze moeders zwanger heeft gemaakt en dat hij ons een huis inclusief toverboek heeft nagelaten?" trekt Nathalie een wenkbrauw op. _Ik denk dat ze ons dan eerder in een instelling zullen opsluiten._

"Nee, dat onze moeders met een en dezelfde man hebben geslapen en dat we van hem een huis hebben geërfd."

"Als je het zo zegt…"

"Meisjes, kunnen jullie even focussen?" trekt Ivan hun aandacht. "Ik heb jullie niet uit jullie lessen gehaald voor een koffieklets."

"O ja, natuurlijk, ga je gang. Waar heb je ons voor nodig?" gaapt Kelly hem aan met verliefde ogen.

"Volgens Costabor gaat die demon Mohammed doden. Jullie moeten hem snel bevrijden."

"En hoe moeten we dat doen? Even binnen wippen, een paar agenten knock-out slaan, een gepantserde deur inbeuken en hopen dat we levend het gebouw uitraken?" ratelt Nathalie.

"Wel, als jullie nu iemand kenden die de kracht heeft om het volledige gebouw stil te zetten…"

"Ah, op die manier. Hmm, wat zouden jullie toch zijn zonder mij?" giechelt Kim.

"Gelukkiger?" oppert Kelly, waarna Kim haar in haar arm pitst. "Auw!"

* * *

Even later wandelen de Betoverden het justitiepaleis voor een tweede maal binnen. Rechercheur Martens is op dat moment een persconferentie aan het geven omtrent de zaak Al-Hamani. De filmploegen, fotografen en journalisten staan als een roedel wolven rond hem opeen gepakt.

"Mohammed Al-Hamani houdt nog steeds zijn onschuld staande en gelooft dat zijn proces nietig zal verklaard worden en hij zo het gebouw zal kunnen uitwandelen…"

Hij krijgt de meisjes in het vizier. _Wat doen ze hier nu weer?_ Dan verheft Kim haar armen en strekt ze haar handen. En plots verdwijnen de drie tieners voor zijn ogen. _Hé, waar zijn ze nu?_

Een moment later gaat het alarm af in het justitiepaleis. Onder de loeiende sirene rennen politieagenten de enorme inkomhal in en worden alle burgers geëvacueerd. Politiewagens komen aan gescheurd terwijl een politiehelikopter het gebouw omcirkelt.

Mohammed Al-Hamani is ontsnapt! Het justitiepaleis staat in rep en roer en alle verantwoordelijkheid komt te rusten op de schouders van Martens als bevoegd rechercheur.

Zijn eerste idee is om Kelly, Nathalie en Kim aan de tand te voelen, want hun plotse aan- en afwezigheid was wel heel toevallig. Misschien had hij zich hen ingebeeld, maar ergens had Martens het gevoel dat de meisjes hier meer mee te maken hadden dan ze tot nu toe wilden prijsgeven.

* * *

Martens' gevoel is terecht, want even laten teleporteren de Betoverden met Mohammed hun zolder in in een lichtzee van poederblauwe bolletjes. De vier hielden elkaars handen vast en laten los nu ze zijn aangekomen. Ivan, die al op de zolder aanwezig was, komt hen tegemoet.

"Niemand heeft jullie gezien, toch?" vraagt hij paniekerig.

"Ik denk het niet. Zodra we binnenkwamen, heb ik alles en iedereen stilgezet, inclusief Mohammed hier!" geeft Kim hem grijnzend een schouderklopje.

"Hoe hebben jullie dat eigenlijk klaargespeeld?" vraagt de Marokkaanse tiener verward.

"Dat zou je niet geloven, mochten we je het vertellen", grinnikt Nathalie.

"Geloof me, niemands geest staat meer open dan de mijne", grijnst hij.

"Hij is _goed_!" mompelt Kim tegen Kelly waarbij ze 'goed' uitrekt.

"Wel Mohammed, wij zijn heksen en wij hebben bepaalde gaven. Gaven waarmee we je zonet hebben bevrijd. Het is met die gaven dat we willen proberen je onschuld te bewijzen, maar daar zullen we nog altijd je hulp voor nodig hebben", legt Kelly uit.

"Goed. Waar kan ik mee helpen?"

"Je zou de man kunnen aanwijzen die je erin heeft geluisd", suggereert Ivan.

"Ja, maar hoe moet ik hem aanwijzen?"

"Wel, de meisjes hebben een boek waar heel wat prenten instaan van zulke mannen. Misschien staat die van jou er ook tussen?"

Kim stapt naar de staander van het Betoverde Boek en slaat het spreukenboek open, "Kom maar kijken." Voorzichtig benadert Mohammed het Betoverde Boek en piept hij er even in.

"Je mag er wel wat verder inkijken, hoor! Het zal heus niet bijten", spoort Nathalie hem ginnegappend aan. _Wel, ik hoop toch dat het niet bijt. _Iets zelfverzekerder komt de onschuldige Marokkaan nog wat dichterbij en begint hij op eigen initiatief te bladeren in het spreukenboek.

Na heel wat geblader trekt opeens een bepaalde pagina Mohammeds aandacht. De tekening op de bladzijde lijkt als twee druppels water op de man die hij heeft gezien: ooglapje, stoppelige hoofdhuid en een lange, zwarte vest met knopen. Boven de tekening staat, gecentreerd en in dikke zwierige letters, de naam 'Moenen'.

"Deze, dit is hem! Dat is de gast die al die mensen neerschoot."

"Ben je zeker?" vraagt Kelly.

"100% zeker, dat ooglapje en die grijns vergeet ik nooit!"

"Moenen, een beruchte mensenronselaar en heksendoder…" leest Kim van de antieke bladzijde.

"Weer een heksendoder? Kan je van heksenhuid geweldige bontjassen maken of zo?" kruist Nathalie de armen over de borst. _Ik voel me net loslopend wild._

"Hé, niet om het een of het ander, maar waar is jullie wc?" vraagt Mohammed ineens.

"De wc? Wel, die is…waar was de badkamer ook al weer?" vraagt Kim aan Kelly en Nathalie.

"Jullie wonen hier, maar weten niet waar jullie wc is?"

"We zijn hier ook nog maar net ingetrokken, hoor", probeert Nathalie zich te verdedigen.

"De badkamer is de trap naar beneden, de gang teneinde, eerste deur rechts", wijst Ivan hem de weg.

"Bedankt!" Mohammed trippelt naar de zolderdeur, waarna hij de zoldertrap afdraaft.

"Misschien moet ik hem volgen om ervoor te zorgen dat hij niet verdwaalt?" trekt Ivan spottend de wenkbrauwen op, waarna hij de jonge Marokkaan volgt.

"Dat was gênant, zeg", mompelt Kelly.

* * *

Ondertussen heeft Mohammed de badkamer gevonden en leegt hij zijn blaas rechtopstaand in het toilet terwijl Ivan buiten de wacht houdt. Terecht, want het kwaad ligt op de loer…

Moenen, de kortgeschoren demon met het ooglapje, verschijnt plots voor Ivans neus, klapt zijn ooglapje omhoog en schiet de blonde tovenaar neer met een oranje energiepijl vanuit zijn oog. Daarna duwt hij de klink van de badkamerdeur naar beneden en opent hij de deur. Binnen ziet hij Mohammed staand plassen in de witte, porseleinen wc-pot, waarvan de bril natuurlijk omhoog staat.

"Hallo Mohammed, lang niet gezien", grijnst Moenen duivels.

"Jij? Help!" schreeuwt hij terwijl hij paniekerig zijn broek dicht ritst. Boven horen de Betoverden zijn noodkreet.

"Wat is zijn probleem? Krijgt hij zijn broek niet toe misschien?" holt Kim naar de zolderdeur met Kelly en Nathalie in haar zog.

"Misschien weet hij niet hoe hij de wc-bril naar beneden moet doen?" grinnikt Nathalie terwijl zij en haar zussen de zoldertrap af huppelen. Wanneer Mohammed echter een tweede keer om hulp roept, versnellen ze hun pas.

In de badkamer probeert Moenen Mohammed te kalmeren. "Mohammed, rustig! Ik wil enkel even met je praten. Van mij moet je niet bang zijn; ik heb alleen maar het beste met je voor."

"O ja? En heb je daarvoor die mensen gedood?" zet hij een paar stappen naar achteren, maar hij schuurt tegen het bad aan en kan niet verder vluchten.

"Dat was enkel om je te tonen hoe de mensen echt zijn. Ze zijn wreed, harteloos en impulsief en die impulsiviteit leidt tot catastrofen. Jij was de enigste getuige en hebt al die tijd je onschuld volgehouden, maar toch arresteerden ze je en willen ze je nu voor de leeuwen gooien. Zeg me eens, Mohammed, hoe bevalt de gevangenis je?"

"Nee, ik luister niet naar je! Je probeert me te brainwashen, maar daar trap ik niet in."

"Brainwashen? Nee, inzicht geven. Inzicht in de belediging die de mens is voor de evolutie. En ik kan je van die belediging verlossen, Mohammed. Ja, dat kan ik. Ik kan je maken zoals mij, zoals een opperwezen, een god!"

"Jij bent geen god, maar een duivel!"

"Duivel is een beetje overdreven, demon daarentegen…" lacht Moenen. Hij benadert hem.

"Help!"

* * *

Op de gang langs de badkamer zien de drie zusterheksen Ivan bewusteloos op de grond liggen. De badkamerdeur staat open.

"Ivan!", Kelly knielt bij hem neer en helpt hem recht, "Wie heeft je dit aangedaan?"

"Demon, badkamer, snel!" wijst hij naar de kamer met azuurblauwe tegels. Vastberaden haar blonde vlam te wreken, staat de kleine heks recht en trekt ze Kim de badkamer in terwijl Nathalie zich over Ivan ontfermt. Binnen zien de twee meisjes inderdaad de demon Moenen die Mohammed benadert.

"Mohammed, opgepast!" knijpt Kelly haar ogen lichtjes toe tot spleetjes en Moenen vliegt pardoes naar links. Hij knalt tegen de harde, betegelde muur, komt neer op het toilet en rolt dan bewusteloos van de porseleinen pot af. De schok laat de wc-bril neervallen.

"Wel, de wc-bril heeft hij tenminste omlaag gedaan", haalt Kim de schouders op.

Mohammed trippelt vervolgens om Moenen heen en schuilt achter de twee heksen. "Die gast is ziek! Hij wilde mij net zoals hem maken."

"Ja, dat is wat hij doet. Kom, we brengen je terug naar de zolder zodat we in het Betoverde Boek snel iets kunnen vinden."

* * *

Op de zolder leggen Nathalie en Mohammed Ivan, die ze naar boven hebben gesleept, neer in een verloederde sofa. Daarna hollen de Betoverden naar het Betoverde Boek, maar voor ze iets kunnen doen, verschijnt Moenen uit het niets. Hij strekt zijn arm en richt die op de zussen. Het geweer dat hij eerder gebruikte, verschijnt in zijn hand in een oranje flits zoals van een uitklapbaar Agfa fototoestel uit de jaren 40.

"Verroer je geen vin of je hebt een kogelgat in je kop!"

"Oké, oké!" steekt Kim de handen in de lucht. Haar zussen volgen haar voorbeeld. Ivan wil overeind komen van de sofa, maar Moenen richt zijn geweer op hem.

"Jij ook niet!", daarna richt hij het op Mohammed, "Kom, Mohammed! Wil jij nu echt zijn zoals hen? Zwak, bang, sterfelijk?"

"Menselijk, bedoel je!" snauwt Nathalie.

"Zwijgen, heks!" richt hij het geweer weer naar de Betoverden.

"Ik blijf zoals ik ben en ik ga nergens heen", zegt Mohammed standvastig.

"O ja? Als je hier blijft, ben je er geweest. Ze willen je al na één week vervolgen, hoe lang denk je dat het duurt voor ze je veroordeeld hebben?"

"Luister niet naar hem! Dat heeft hij allemaal gedaan. Hij kan de publieke opinie naar zijn hand zetten, dat is zijn gave. Daarom, en om geen enkele andere reden, ging het politieonderzoek zo snel!" probeert Kelly hem te overtuigen met wat ze snel gelezen heeft in het Betoverde Boek.

"Ik ben onschuldig. Ik heb niets misdaan! Jij bent de moordenaar!" brult de Marokkaanse tiener.

"Ja inderdaad. Bravo!" reageert Moenen cynisch. Nu hij niet oplet, haalt Nathalie voorzichtig haar gsm boven en filmt ze de gewapende demon.

"En weet je waarom ik hen vermoord heb? Omdat ze nutteloze mensen waren, net zoals jij. Ze betekenden niets, hebben nooit iets betekend en zouden ook nooit iets betekend hebben. Net zoals jij! Voor mijn part mag je ook samen met hen rotten in de hel!"

Plots stormt Mohammed op hem af en tackelt hij hem. Het geweer vliegt door de zolder (en gaat gelukkig niet af) en glijdt naar Ivan toe over de houten vloer.

"Ivan, pak dat geweer!" gilt Kelly. De leraar-tovenaar doet meteen wat ze zegt. Nathalie stopt met filmen en snel zoeken de meisjes naar een spreuk op de openliggende bladzijde van het Betoverde Boek.

Moenen schiet Mohammed van zich af met een oranje straal van achter zijn ooglapje, waardoor de onschuldige jongen neerkomt op een stel kartonnen dozen. De demon keert zijn gloeiende oog naar de Betoverden, maar zij lezen de spreuk voor uit het Betoverde Boek:

"Het kwade doet, zoals het kwade is.

We sturen je naar de verdoemenis."

Nu begint niet alleen Moenens oog, maar ook zijn hoofd oranje te gloeien als een ketel op een kachel. Zijn ogen en mond branden als vlammenwerpers terwijl hij het uitschreeuwt. Van de pijn valt hij neer op zijn knieën. Hij houdt zijn oranje gloeiende handen op zijn hoofd en ontploft plots.

* * *

Een paar uur nadien hebben de meisjes rechercheur Martens gebeld, die zowel Mohammed als het moordwapen als Moenens bekentenis meeneemt. Later wordt Mohammed natuurlijk vrijgesproken van alle schuld. Nog wat later wordt de onschuldige Marokkaan terug thuis afgezet. De Betoverden en Ivan zijn erbij voor de reünie.

Zoals verwacht is Mohammeds moeder dolgelukkig haar jongste spruit terug te zien. Haar euforische omhelzing zou enig normaal mens in tweeën breken, maar haar 17-jarige zoon knuffelt haar net zo intens.

Kim zucht gelaten. "Eind goed, al goed."

"Zo Kelly, ik heb eigenlijk nog geen een slecht woord over allochtonen uit je mond horen komen. Ben je dan toch tot inkeer gekomen?" stoot Nathalie Kelly plagend.

"Zo ver zou ik nog niet gaan, maar ik denk dat ik toch wat vooroordelen moet herzien."

"Duuuus?"

Ze rolt met haar ogen. "Oké, niet alle Marokkanen zijn slecht of criminelen."

"Dat wilden we net horen", knuffelt Kim haar kinderlijk. De brunette en Nathalie voegen zich bij het herenigde gezin, maar Ivan neemt Kelly nog even apart.

"Hé, ik weet dat dit niet makkelijk voor je geweest moet zijn, maar je hebt je toch grootmoedig opgesteld. Ik ben trots op je."

"Dank je, Ivan. Dat betekent veel voor me. Ook al heb ik geen keus als Betoverde, het voelde goed om een onschuldige te helpen."

"Je bent ervoor in de wieg gelegd, Kelly", lacht Ivan en zijn hartelijke lach doet Kelly's hart een slag overslaan. _Het is me toch een speciale man_, zucht ze verliefd.


	6. De kleine zeemeerheks

Midden in de nacht in de eerste week van oktober is het overal stil, behalve op de zolder van de Betoverden. De tienerheksen worden namelijk lastig gevallen door een gehoornde demon. De breedgeschouderde bruut met twee grote bruine hoorns die uit zijn schedel komen, stormt woest op Kim af.

"Kelly, pak hem!" strekt Kim snel haar handen en zet ze hem stil voor hij haar omver loopt.

"Dit zal hem leren katten op te eten", knijpt Kelly haar ogen lichtjes toe tot spleetjes en de gehoornde demon vliegt tegen opgestapelde dozen die tegen de muur achter hem staan.

"Handboeien!" wijst Nathalie een paar handboeien aan (_Vraag me niet waar we die vandaan hebben._), die poederblauw oplichten en in zwevende bolletjes uiteen deinen. De blondine wijst daarna naar de handen van de uitgetelde gehoornde demon op zijn rug en de poederblauwe lichtbolletjes vliegen naar daar. Het volgende moment klitten de bolletjes weer samen en is de gehoornde bruut geboeid.

Wanneer hij gevangengenomen is, komt Ivan binnen geteleporteerd in een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen. "Weer een goede vangst?"

"Ja, een gehoornde demon. Hij is helemaal van jou", gebaart Kelly naar het domme monster in handboeien.

"Goed, ik neem hem mee naar de Toverschool. Costabor weet wel wat we met hem moeten aanvangen. Ga maar slapen. Jullie hebben het verdiend. Bedankt voor de hulp."

"Ja, maar ik vind het nog altijd beangstigend dat die demonen hier gewoon binnenvallen zonder waarschuwing. Ik bedoel, hoe weten zij waar wij wonen?" kruist Kim de armen over elkaar.

"Wel, ze voelen simpelweg aan waar jullie zijn. Het is een van hun gaven."

"Zolang die gaven me maar deze nacht niet storen. Adieu!" draait ze zich om en verlaat ze zonder boe of bah de zolder.

"Wat heeft zij?"

"Een test van Latijn, niets ergs", haalt Nathalie de schouders op.

"Ik ga dan maar. Komaan, stierenkop!" neemt hij de gehoornde demon beet en teleporteert hij naar de Toverschool in een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen.

* * *

Vanuit een gelijkaardige vlaag glinsteringen stapt Ivan Costabors kantoor in met de geketende gehoornde demon. De hoogleraar staat recht om zijn pupil tegemoet te komen.

"De Betoverden lusten er wel pap van. Bedank hen maar."

"Heb ik al gedaan. Wat moet ik met hem doen?" duwt Ivan de gehoornde demon naar voren. Costabor pakt hem over en zet hem neer in een stoel.

"Daar zorg ik wel voor. Ga maar naar huis." Ivan teleporteert weg en vervolgens haalt Costabor een drijfhouten kistje uit een lade van zijn bureau.

"Wat zit daarin?" vraagt de gehoornde demon nieuwsgierig.

"Het begin van het einde.", de hoogleraar opent het kistje en haalt er een soort glanzende gouden parel uit, "Weet je wat dit is?" Het domme monster schudt ontkennend zijn gehoornde hoofd, "Dit is een zeemeerminei en vandaag is het jouw geluksdag."

Hij ramt zijn hand in de onderbuik van de demon. Zijn hand gaat zo door de huidlagen van de demon heen alsof hij zijn hand in een bak water steekt. Hij steekt het ei in het lichaam van de demon en wanneer hij zijn hand terugtrekt, ziet het monster er onveranderd uit.

"Zodra dat ei in contact komt met zoet water, zal het uitkomen en het zeemeerminjong zal aan je vlees beginnen knabbelen tot er alleen nog maar een leeg skelet van je overblijft."

"Dat is vreselijk!" huivert de demon en hij spartelt tegen om zich los te werken.

"Inderdaad, spijtig voor jou. Groene Meer!", Costabor zwaait met zijn hand over de demon en teleporteert hem weg in een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen, "Eens zien hoe de Betoverden zich daaruit zullen redden."

* * *

Op de bodem van een diep meer met water dat echt een groene kleur heeft, verzet de gehoornde demon zich uit alle macht tussen enkele rotsformaties en waterplanten in. Aan verdrinking zal hij niet sterven, maar het vooruitzicht om als zeemeerminvoer te eindigen, jaagt hem de stuipen op het lijf.

Spijtig genoeg voor hem slikt hij hopen zoet water door, wat het zeemeerminei doet uitkomen. Het zeemeerminjong, een goudkleurig mensachtig monster met octopustentakels in plaats van benen, begint meteen de organen van de demon op te peuzelen. De gehoornde bruut lijdt ongelooflijke pijnen, waar hij uiteindelijk ook aan bezwijkt. De lelijke octopusachtige zeemeermin doet zich ondertussen te goed aan het overvloedige vlees van de dode demon.

Een week later is het zeemeerminjong gegroeid en heeft het een goudkleurige haaienstaart gekregen, maar de octopusarmpjes bungelen nog rond zijn middel. Nog een week later lijkt het wezen al zeer hard op een zeemeermin, alleen heeft het een bleekgroene huid en lang ros haar. De bleke huid is zo gerimpeld als een pruim, net zoals wanneer je te lang in bad gezeten hebt.

De zeemeermin probeert al te zingen, maar het gezang klinkt als nagels op een schoolbord. Na nog een weekje oefenen is ze volgroeid (geen octopusarmpjes meer, maar wel een stel piranhatanden) en heeft ze haar verleidelijke en dodelijke zangstem onder de knie.

Het meer waarin de zeemeermin opgroeide, het Groene Meer, grenst aan een kleine stad. 'Klein' mag vrij letterlijk genomen worden, want de nederzetting wordt bewoond door kabouters. Alle huisjes hebben een miniformaat en zijn gebouwd naar klassieke Ierse stijl, in de kleuren goud en groen, met veel klavermotieven. De kabouterstad en het Groene Meer liggen binnen het uitgestrekte domein van de Toverschool.

De kabouters zelf zijn vaak niet groter dan 1m20 en gaan altijd gekleed in traditionele Ierse klederdracht. Omdat ze potten goud bewaken, waarmee ze geluk verspreiden, dragen ze ook vaak gouden accessoires.

Rond deze tijd van het jaar viert het blije volkje zijn versie van Nieuwjaar, waar veel muziek en gefeest bij hoort. De jonge monsterlijke zeemeermin hoort dit feestgedruis en zwemt erop af.

Een kabouterman zit alleen te kniezen op de oever van het Groene Meer, eenzaam op deze oudejaarsavond. De zeemeermin ziet haar kans en neemt in haar mooie gedaante aan. Haar scherpe piranhatanden veranderen in een hagelwit recht gebit, haar gouden haaienstaart wordt die van een dolfijn en haar groene gerimpelde huid trekt zich glad tot een gave, bleek witte huid. Dan zingt ze haar beruchte lied.

"Hoor mijn lied, lieve man, en vergezel me in het water. Vrees mij niet, lieve man, en hou je zorgen voor later."

Gehypnotiseerd door het prachtige stemgeluid wandelt de kabouter het water in. De zeemeermin stopt met zingen en verandert terug in haar monstrueuze gedaante. Ze zwemt op de kabouterman af, die tot aan zijn oksels in het water staat, en bespringt hem. Ze verslindt hem met huid en haar en sleurt hem de diepte in.

* * *

Een maand later in het huis van de Betoverden – Kim is in een opmerkelijk goede bui en huppelt opgewekt de draaitrap af die recht de keuken inleidt.

"Wat een mooie ochtend."

"Jij bent goedgezind. Heb je een nieuw lief of zo?" vraagt Kelly nieuwsgierig.

"Was het maar waar. Ik voel me vandaag, ik weet niet waarom, heel gelukkig."

"Heb je de lotto gewonnen?" trekt Nathalie een wenkbrauw op.

"Nee, ik ben vandaag gewoon zo vrolijk."

"Dat lachen zal je snel vergaan", gonst een stem plots door de keuken.

"Wat was dat?" vraagt Nathalie. _Toch weer geen demon?_

Het volgende moment teleporteert Ivan de keuken in in een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen. "Ik ben het maar."

"Wat een aangename verrassing, Ivan", glimlacht Kelly breed. _Alsof het ooit een onaangename verrassing zou zijn om jou te zien._

"Telkens als ik jou zie, Ivan, krijg ik toch zo'n hoofdpijn", glimlacht Kim laconiek.

"Waarom?"

"Omdat je altijd slecht nieuws meebrengt."

"Ach, voor de dag ermee! Wat is het deze keer, Ivan?" trommelt Nathalie op de ontbijttafel.

"Iemand of iets valt onschuldige kabouters aan."

"Kabouters? Die bebaarde mannetjes met puntmutsjes?" vraagt Kelly verwonderd.

"Bestaan die echt?" glundert Nathalie. _Zouden de kobolden van _Harry Potter_ dan ook bestaan?_

"Ja, maar hun aantallen slinken zienderogen. Elke avond verdwijnen er meer."

"De arme mannetjes", pruilt Nathalie. "Waarom zou iemand hen iets willen aandoen?"

"Kabouters zijn geluksbrengers. Ze ontginnen goud en laten dat rijpen. Wanneer het net goed is, gebruiken ze de goudklompjes om geluk te verspreiden in de wereld."

"Handig", knikt Kelly. "Heeft iemand gezien wie of wat ze deed verdwijnen?"

"Sommigen zeggen dat het zeemeerminnen waren, maar dat is onmogelijk!"

"Omdat die niet bestaan?" gokt Kelly met een grijns.

"Nee, zeemeerminnen bestaan echt, maar ze komen niet voor in het Groene Meer."

"Wat is het Groene Meer?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Dat is waar het kabouterstadje gevestigd is."

"O, nu snap ik het", rolt Kim sarcastisch met haar ogen.

"Wij moeten nu zeker met jou meekomen naar dat kabouterdorpje?" vraagt Kelly.

"Kabouterstadje!" corrigeert Nathalie haar.

"Stad of dorp, het maakt niet uit. We moeten zeker met je mee, of niet?"

"Ja inderdaad."

"Daar gaan we weer", zucht Kim. _Niets zo opwindend als een bezoekje aan een miniatuurstad._ De zussen geven elkaar een hand, waarna Ivan samen met hen naar het kabouterstadje teleporteert in een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen.

* * *

De vier verschijnen op een groene heuvel die boven een Iers stadje uittorent en een perfect zicht verschaft op de nederzetting en het meer. De volledige miniatuurstad is ontworpen naar Iers voorbeeld, met gouden geplaveide straten, klavergroene dakjes, raampjes en deurtjes, en goudgele muren.

"Wat een schattig stadje!" giechelt Nathalie, die zich nu al meer dan verbonden voelt met de kabouters en hun stadje. _Het is net alsof ik in de wereld van _Harry Potter_ beland ben! Wat eigenlijk ook het geval is, want je bent een heks, slimmerik! _discussieert ze met zichzelf.

"Wat heb jij ineens?" vraagt Kelly.

"Ik vind het gewoon indrukwekkend dat zulke kleine mensen zo'n stad kunnen bouwen."

"Zo klein zijn we niet, hoor!" horen ze plots een piepend vrouwenstemmetje roepen. Het geluid komt van beneden en wanneer ze naar omlaag kijken, zien de vier jongelui een mollig kaboutervrouwtje staan. Onder haar arm draagt ze een mandje.

"O, hoe tof!" kirt Nathalie.

"Hallo Ivan. Hoe gaat het ermee?" vraagt het dametje.

"Met mij is alles goed, maar hoe is het hier?"

"Ach, geen van de vermiste kabouters is terecht. Wij vrouwen zijn nu in de meerderheid." Ze heeft blijkbaar moeite met dit feit, want tranen vormen zich in haar ooghoeken.

"Vrouwen aan de macht, leuk toch?" lacht Kelly.

"O, zo leuk is het niet! Onze vaders, echtgenoten en zonen zijn plots verdwenen en wij weten niet waarheen." Nu breekt haar verzet en begint het kaboutervrouwtje te huilen.

"Wat erg! Is er iets wat we kunnen doen?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Ja, jullie zouden die zeemeerminnen uit het Groene Meer kunnen halen."

"Ik heb het je al gezegd: er zitten geen zeemeerminnen in het Groene Meer!" dreunt Ivan.

"En toch zitten er van die scharminkels in het meer!"

"Rustig aan, jullie! Wij zijn hier en we zullen helpen, maar jullie moeten ophouden met roepen of jullie gaan iets meemaken!" overstemt Kim de andere twee.

"Pittig meisje", fluistert het kaboutervrouwtje grinnikend.

"Ja, en zo zijn ze alle drie", grinnikt Ivan terug.

"Kun je ons alsjeblieft naar jullie leider brengen?" smeekt Nathalie bijna.

"Natuurlijk, ik breng jullie wel naar onze koning." Het vijftal loopt het stadje door tot ze aan een kasteeltje komen dat een gouden plein overziet.

"Hier verblijft onze koning", wijst het kaboutervrouwtje naar de versterkte burcht in miniformaat in klavergroene en gouden kleuren. _Weer zo'n knus gebouwtje!_ denkt Nathalie.

De komst van de Betoverden en Ivan was blijkbaar al aangekondigd, want nog geen moment later klinken trompetgeschal en tromgeroffel uit het kasteeltje. De groene houten poort zwaait open en een kleine, edele man met een lange witte snor en een gouden kroon op zijn hoofd wandelt naar buiten.

"Welkom, beste vrienden!" verwelkomt de kabouterkoning hen. "Ik neem aan dat jullie hier zijn vanwege onze situatie."

"Ja, we komen jullie helpen met jullie zeemeerminprobleem", bevestigt Nathalie.

"Goed zo, kom maar mee!" spoort hij hen aan. De kabouterkoning leidt het viertal naar de oever van het Groene Meer en houdt daar halt. "Hier is het vermoedelijk allemaal begonnen."

"Vermoedelijk?" trekt Kelly een wenkbrauw op.

"Hier hebben we de hoed van een van onze broeders gevonden. Het was ook alles wat we hebben terug gevonden."

"Wanneer is dit allemaal begonnen?" vraagt Kim.

"Ongeveer een maand geleden, bij het Nieuwjaarsfeest."

"Maar Nieuwjaar is toch maar pas volgende maand?" vraagt Kelly verwonderd.

"Kabouters vieren Nieuwjaar in november", verduidelijkt Ivan voor de meisjes.

"Zijn jullie zeker dat het zeemeerminnen waren?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Absoluut, elke avond horen we gezang komen vanuit het meer", verzekert de kabouterkoning haar.

"Ik denk dat we vanavond best patrouilleren langs de oever", besluit Kelly.

"Voor mij is dat goed", knikt Nathalie. _Het is niet dat ik iets gepland had of zo._

"Voor mij ook, maar ik wil eerst nog even naar een hengelsportwinkel", zegt Kim.

"Ik breng je wel", biedt Ivan zich aan.

"Dan zien we je vanavond?" vraagt Kelly.

"Ja, tot vanavond", knikt Kim. Vervolgens teleporteert Ivan weg met haar in een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen.

* * *

Laat op de avond wandelen Kelly en Nathalie samen langs de oever van het Groene Meer wanneer plots een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen voor hen opdoemt. Eens de glinsteringen opgeklaard zijn, komt Kim tevoorschijn, gestuurd door Ivan. En om een of andere reden houdt ze een harpoengeweer in haar handen.

"Goed, je bent er eindelijk, maar wat heb jij bij?" vraagt Kelly.

"Het enige wat ik kan doen, is mensen stilzetten. Jullie hebben actieve krachten en ik wil me even goed kunnen verdedigen tegen die zeemeerminnen", zwaait Kim met het wapen.

"Oké dan, richt dat ding dan wel op de juiste persoon", schuwt Nathalie weg van haar gezwaai met het harpoengeweer. De Betoverden wandelen daarna wat doelloos rond tot ze op een bepaald moment een zeemeermin horen zingen:

"Hoor mijn lied, lieve man, en vergezel me in het water. Vrees mij niet, lieve man, en hou je zorgen voor later."

De drie tienerheksen rennen meteen op de stem af. Wanneer ze aankomen, wandelen drie kaboutermannen al naar het water toe.

"Stop! Halt!" waarschuwen de meisjes hen, maar de kabouters zijn compleet gehypnotiseerd door de magische zang van de zeemeermin. Ze wandelen door tot ze tot aan hun ellenbogen in het water staan. Net zoals een hongerige haai zwemt de zeemeermin dan naar hen toe.

"Die kabouters moeten uit het water", zegt Nathalie vastberaden.

"Dan halen we ze er toch gewoon uit", knijpt Kelly haar ogen lichtjes toe tot spleetjes en de kabouters vliegen uit het water de droge oever op, maar de zeemeermin springt achter hen aan. Veranderd in haar monstrueuze gedaante met de groene gerimpelde huid schreeuwt ze het midden in de lucht uit met een stem als nagels over een schoolbord.

"Rhaa!"

"Schiet haar neer!" panikeert Nathalie.

"Ik dacht dat je het nooit zou vragen", schiet Kim de harpoen af en raakt ze de zeemeermin in haar haaienstaart, waarna die terug in het water plonst.

"Je hebt haar!" juicht Nathalie.

"Ja, maar ze stribbelt tegen!" Met moeite kan Kim het harpoengeweer in haar handen houden.

"Rhaa!" De zeemeermin gaat tekeer als een duivel in een wijwatervat en wil uit alle macht weg zwemmen, maar de harpoen laat haar staart niet los.

"Help eens!"

"Ja natuurlijk", neemt Kelly het harpoengeweer ook vast en helpt ze Kim met trekken.

"Het kan ook makkelijker. Zeemeermin!" strekt Nathalie haar arm uit naar het meer en zwaait ze naar de oever. Het water rond de zeemeermin licht poederblauw op en een moment later belandt de dodelijke verleidster in een zee van poederblauwe lichtbolletjes op de oever.

"Dat werkt natuurlijk ook", haalt Kelly de schouders op.

"Ja, maar nu is ze los van mijn harpoen!" gilt Kim wijzend naar de bevrijde zeemeermin.

"Rhaa!" krijst de groene haaienvrouw. Ze huppelt naar hen toe als een vis op het droge.

"Schiet, schiet, schiet!" sleurt Kelly aan Kims mouwen.

"Waar zat die knop? Oh hier!" schiet Kim de harpoen recht door het hart van de zeemeermin, waarna ze oplost in bubbels.

"Vreemd", fronst Nathalie. _Ik had iets meer verwacht, tenminste iets anders dan bubbels._

"Alles wat wij tegenwoordig meemaken, is vreemd", moppert Kim.

* * *

De meisjes helpen de kaboutermannen die ze gered hebben terug naar hun families en bespreken nadien de situatie met de koning. Ook Ivan is erbij. De vier lange mensen moeten hun hoofd net niet intrekken om de troonzaal in te kunnen.

"Uwe majesteit, van die zeemeermin zult u geen last meer hebben", meldt Nathalie zo fier als een gieter.

"Ja, ze is opgelost in bubbels", knikt Kelly bevestigend.

"U en uw volk zijn weer veilig. Wij kunnen weg!" glundert Kim.

"Dan zal ik jullie toch moeten teleurstellen. Er is vanavond weer iemand verdwenen volgens onze ooggetuige."

"Was er een ooggetuige?"

"Ja, de vrouw van de verdwenen kabouter", verklaart Ivan. Een snikkende kaboutervrouw wordt de troonzaal ingeleid.

"Ze heeft mijn Seamus meegenomen", jammert de kabouterweduwe, die haar tranen droogt met een zakdoekje met klavermotief.

"Geen zorgen. We zullen er alles aan doen om uw man terug te vinden en de zeemeermin te straffen die hem dit heeft aangedaan", belooft Nathalie haar terwijl ze troostend knijpt in de schouders van de kaboutervrouw.

"Dank u." Huilend en sniffend wandelt ze troonzaal uit.

"Je zei dat we er alles aan gingen doen om hem terug te vinden, maar wat gaan we dan precies doen?" vraagt Kelly.

"Geen idee, maar ik kon toch niet zeggen dat we niet weten wat te doen."

* * *

Later in de zolder van hun vaders huis heeft het gezelschap het Betoverde Boek opengeslagen, maar nog niets gevonden. De frustraties steken de kop op.

"Wel, dit helpt ook geen zier!" zucht Kim. "Alles wat we al weten, staat erin."

"Alles?" vraagt Ivan.

"Alles", knikt ze en ze leest voor uit het spreukenboek, "Een zeemeermin is een zeer gevaarlijk wezen dat haar zangstem gebruikt om slachtoffers het water in te lokken…"

"…Eens ze in het water zijn, valt ze hen aan en legt ze één ei in hun karkas. Dat komt bijna meteen uit en het jong doet zich te goed aan het vlees van de gastheer…" vult Kelly aan.

"…Na drie weken is de zeemeermin volgroeid en begint de cyclus opnieuw", beëindigt Nathalie de les over zeemeerminnen.

"Staat er niets in over hoe je ze kunt verslaan?" vraagt Ivan.

"Er staat alleen dat ze in bubbels oplossen als je ze door hun hart raakt, maar dat wisten we al", zegt Kim.

"Niets anders?"

"Er is wel een spreuk die je in een zeemeermin verandert…" zegt Kelly.

"Dat is het!" roept Nathalie uit omdat ze net een spontane ingeving heeft gehad. "We veranderen onszelf in zeemeerminnen, infiltreren in hun gemeenschap en verslaan ze van binnenuit."

"Dat kan wel eens lukken", klinkt Ivan optimistisch. _Zolang de zeemeerminnen jullie niet ontmaskeren en levend villen._

"Ja, maar wat als we ontdekt worden en die zeemeerminnen ons aanvallen? Tegen dat we er één hebben verslagen, hebben twee anderen al iemand van ons uitgeschakeld", redeneert Kim, net alsof ze Ivans gedachten kan lezen.

"Wat als ik ze naar de oever teleporteer?" stelt Nathalie voor. "Dan sturen we ze weg voor ze kunnen aanvallen of andere zeemeerminnen waarschuwen."

"Dan liggen ze op de oever en kunnen ze zo weer het water inspringen", keurt Kim het idee af. _Dat is als water naar de zee dragen._

"Als we de kabouters nu wapens geven en ze iedere zeemeermin die wij naar boven sturen, laten neersteken?" stelt Kelly voor.

"Ja, dan verminder je hun aantal aanzienlijk en kunnen ze je niet verraden", steunt Ivan haar plan. Zijn steun geeft haar meer zelfvertrouwen.

"Ik schrijf de spreuk wel over op een papiertje samen met de terugdraaispreuk." Kelly rent naar de oude koffietafel die op de zolder staat, neemt daar een potlood en papier, rent terug naar het Betoverde Boek en schrijft de spreuken over.

"Goed. Ik ga naar de kabouterkoning en leg uit wat we gaan doen, want we zullen de hulp van zijn volk nodig hebben", besluit Nathalie, waarna ze weg teleporteert.

* * *

De volgende dag heeft een leger kabouters zich verzameld op de oevers van het Groene Meer. Iedere kabouter houdt een mes, pikhouweel, schop of een ander scherp wapen in de hand, klaar om een zeemeermin door het hart te steken. Ook weduwes van vermiste kabouters staan tussen de gelederen en zinnen op wraak voor hun echtgenoten, die de zeemeerminnen van hen hebben weggesleurd. Nathalie bekijkt de formatie met enige trots en draait zich dan om naar haar zussen.

"En zussen, klaar?"

"Ja", knikken zij bevestigend.

"Wees wel voorzichtig! Zeemeerminnen zijn gevaarlijke wezens", waarschuwt Ivan hen. "Ik zou niet willen dat jullie iets overkomt."

"Maak je over ons maar geen zorgen, Ivan", glimlacht Kim. _Kelly kan misschien wel wat extra steun gebruiken, Ivan_, knipoogt ze mentaal.

"Oké, we hoeven alleen de spreuk te zeggen die op dit papiertje staat", toont Kelly het beschreven strookje papier.

"En waar ga je daarmee blijven als we de spreuk gezegd hebben?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Dan steek ik het samen met de terugdraaispreuk in dit buisje", houdt Kelly een zwarte ketting met een buisje als hanger voor Nathalies neus.

"Stijlvol!" complimenteert Kim haar.

"Dank je. Daar gaan we dan." Samen lezen de Betoverden de spreuk:

"Verander benen in vinnen,

alleen zo worden wij zeemeerminnen."

"Er gebeurt niets!" briest Nathalie ongeduldig. _Stomme spreuk uit dat belachelijke boek!_

"Geef het wat tijd", maant Kelly haar aan. Blauwe glitters beginnen over hun lichaam te kruipen, van de toppen van hun tenen tot de punten van hun haar. "Kijk, we veranderen aaaa…" probeert ze nog te zeggen, maar ze valt al neer op de grond. Zij niet alleen, haar zussen ploffen ook op de zandige oever.

De drie tienerheksen zijn van kop tot…wel…staart getransformeerd in zeemeerminnen. Waar zonet hun benen hadden gezeten, pronkt nu een gekleurde dolfijnenstaart. Die van Kelly is paars, die van Nathalie blauw en die van Kim roos. Voor de rest dragen ze alleen nog maar een schelpen-bh in dezelfde kleur als hun staart.

"Zie ons nu! We hebben een staart en een schelpen-bh!" probeert Kim tevergeefs haar lichaam, en vooral haar borsten, te bedekken.

"Ziet er niet slecht uit", gluurt Ivan (ondanks zijn hoffelijkheid nog steeds een man) naar de zo goed als naakte bovenlichamen van de drie meisjes.

"Geniet je van het uitzicht, Ivan?" haalt Kelly grijnzend een wenkbrauw op.

"Ja…ik bedoel, nee…wacht…" bloost hij.

"Ivan, geniepigerd die je bent!" grinniken de kabouters.

"Er is wel een probleempje. Hoe geraken wij in het water?" probeert Nathalie vooruit te huppelen, maar net zoals de zeemeermin van de vorige nacht geraakt ze niet ver.

"Toch gemakkelijk?", Kelly knijpt haar ogen tot spleetjes en glijdt het water in, "Joepie!"

"Duh!" teleporteert Nathalie het meer in.

"Leuk, maar hoe moet ik nu het water in?" hobbelt Kim wat onhandig vooruit.

"Wacht, ik help je even. Levitatio!" wijst Ivan haar aan en ze begint boven de grond te zweven.

"Ivan, ik weet niet of je het idee achter 'zwemmen' snapt."

"Alles op zijn tijd", buigt hij zijn hand naar links en Kim zweeft naar het water, waar ze boven blijft hangen. "Veel succes!" Hij laat zijn hand zakken en ze valt in het water, waarna ze naar haar zussen zwemt en samen met hen de diepte induikt.

* * *

Op een bepaald moment merkt Kim dat hun omgeving steeds donkerder wordt. De Betoverden zitten al zo diep in het Groene Meer dat het licht hier moeilijk door kan dringen. Gelukkig heeft Kelly aan alles gedacht en haalt ze drie mijnwerkerslampen tevoorschijn. De tieners doen de hoofdbanden om en zetten de lamp op hun voorhoofd aan. Drie lichtstralen verlichten hun weg terwijl ze dieper en dieper het Groene Meer in zwemmen.

Eindelijk op de bodem zien de meisjes plots een wezen met het hoofd en de armen van een kind, maar de tentakels van een octopus in plaats van benen. Het zeemeerminjong zit rond een vers lijk te zwemmen en kleeft met zijn gretige tentakels aan de dode kabouter.

De Betoverden houden zich aan het plan en dus stuurt Nathalie het monstertje en het lijk naar de oever in een zee van poederblauwe lichtbolletjes. Nu kunnen ze hun weg verder zetten zonder dat het jong alarm kon slaan.

Op de oever van het Groene Meer materialiseert het lijk in de buurt van de kabouters. Ze merken het op van zodra ze Nathalies poederblauwe licht herkennen.

"O nee, het is mijn Seamus!" herkent de weduwe haar voormalige echtgenoot wanneer de kabouters het lijk bereiken. Ze breekt in tranen uit, maar ineens springt het zeemeerminjong uit Seamus' lijk. De omstaanders schrikken zich een ongeluk, maar na een aanvalskreet van Ivan doorboort een van de kabouters het wezen met een speer, waardoor het oplost in bubbels.

Ondertussen zwemmen de Betoverden steeds verder over de bodem van het Groene Meer. Opeens steekt Nathalie haar blauwe dolfijnenstaart uit om haar zussen tegen te houden. Twee zeemeerminjongen blokkeren weer hun weg, maar nu zwemt ook een wezen dat lijkt op een kruising tussen een haai, een octopus en een mens die te lang in bad heeft gezeten naar hen toe.

Zonder verpinken teleporteert Nathalie ook deze drie schepsels in een stralende zee van deinende poederblauwe lichtbolletjes naar de oever. De drie zeemeerminjongen belanden zoals eerder in de buurt van het kabouterleger en worden meteen in de pan gehakt.

* * *

De Betoverden zijn nu op een punt gekomen dat het groene water van het meer plots kouder wordt. De rillingen lopen over hun halfnaakte lichamen en gladde staarten. Dankzij de spreuk kunnen de drie undercover zeemeerminnen ook praten onder water.

"Brr! Wat is het hier koud", wrijft Kelly over haar armen om zich op te warmen. _Hoe overleven die zeemeerminnen in deze bikini's?_

"We zullen zeker op het diepste punt van het meer zitten", veronderstelt Nathalie.

"Hé, kijk daar eens!" wijst Kim naar een geul die voor hen uitgestrekt ligt. In de geul liggen aan weerszijden van de tieners afgekloven en opgepeuzelde kabouterskeletten. Het is een echt massagraf op de bodem van het meer.

"Dat zijn veel skeletten", mompelt Kelly gechoqueerd. _Wat voor monsters zijn die mislukte Ariels?_

"Ik stuur ze wel naar boven", staat Nathalie op het punt de kabouterskeletten weg te teleporteren, maar Kim houdt haar tegen.

"Waarom zou je dat doen? Hebben die kabouters al niet genoeg geleden?"

"Ze verdienen toch te weten wat er met hen is gebeurd, niet?"

"Oké, ga je gang, maar wees snel!" wrijft Kelly over haar koude armen. _Ik krijg de kriebels van deze plek._

"Rust in vrede!" teleporteert Nathalie alle skeletten naar het vasteland in een poederblauwe straal van lichtbolletjes. Een deinende lichtzee daalt neer op de oever. De kabouters en Ivan nemen aan dat het weer zeemeerminnen zijn, maar niets kan hen voorbereiden op wat komt.

Het poederblauwe licht dooft uit en twee lange rijen kabouterskeletten worden tentoongespreid. Meerdere weduwen vallen flauw bij het zien van het schouwspel, andere kabouters barsten in tranen uit. _Dat zijn meer zeemeerminnen dan ik dacht_, bedenkt Ivan geschokt. _Als in elk lijk een ei zat…_

* * *

In het Groene Meer zwemmen de Betoverden opeens een antieke stad in. Dat de vermomde heksen de stad in Romeinse stijl kunnen zien, is op zich al wonderbaarlijk, maar de straten van de nederzetting worden verlicht door deinende gouden bollen die zinderen van elektrische energie. Hoe dit pal in het midden van het meer mogelijk is, doet de meisjes met verstomming slaan.

"Wauw!" fluit Kelly, wat een stroom luchtbelletjes omhoog doet krinkelen. "Je moet toegeven, dit is wel adembenemend."

"Maar waarschijnlijk ook gevaarlijk. Die stad wemelt van de zeemeerminnen", deinst Kim terug uit angst.

"Dat is niets dat we niet aankunnen." Nathalie is klaar voor een gevecht, voor vergelding. De zussen waden stilletjes door de straten van de stad en zien zeer veel volwassen zeemeerminnen, maar ze zijn allemaal zo lelijk als de nacht. Overal zien de jonge heksen piranhatanden, haaienstaarten en een groene gerimpelde huid.

"Ik krijg toch ineens zo'n benauwd gevoel", voelt Kelly zich ongemakkelijk.

"Hoe gaan we dit oplossen? We kunnen toch niet iedere zeemeermin aanvallen?" Ook Kim krijgt het benauwd.

"Ik denk niet dat we veel keuze hebben." Zonder aarzelen zwemt Nathalie naar een zeemeermin toe, klaar om haar aan te vallen, wanneer Kelly haar terug roept.

"Wacht, Nathalie! Ik herinner me iets vanuit het Betoverde boek", sist ze. Nathalie zwemt terug en wacht Kelly's antwoord af. "Een zeemeerminkolonie begint met één zeemeermin die in elk slachtoffer één ei legt. Met de tijd mee groeit de samenleving van de zeemeerminnen, maar als de eerste zeemeermin wordt uitgeschakeld, sterft de hele kolonie omdat de rest van haar afstamt."

"Maar waar vinden we die eerste zeemeermin? Het kan wie dan ook zijn!" gooit Kim de armen omhoog in het water. _En als deze zeemeerminnen al zo lelijk zijn, hoe ziet die eerste er dan uit?_

"De hoofdzeemeermin wordt waarschijnlijk in een groot gebouw beschermd of vereerd." De zeemeerminspionnen kijken even rond, zoekend naar een groot, belangrijk uitziend gebouw, wanneer Kim plots iets ziet.

"Wat dacht je daarvan?" wijst ze naar een groot zandstenen gebouw dat verdacht veel lijkt op het Pantheon in Rome. Ze wijst uitdrukkelijk naar het geison, waar de naam van het gebouw te lezen staat: _Aquae Concilium,_ Raad van het Water.

* * *

De Betoverden zwemmen naar het met zuilen gestutte gebouw, maar blijven op een afstand. Het gebouw wordt bewaakt door een handvol zeemeerminkrijgers die stuk voor stuk een drietand of harpoengeweer dragen.

"Het zal misschien toch niet zo makkelijk zijn", fluistert Kelly.

"Ik hoef toch alleen maar de bewaaksters weg te teleporteren", haalt Nathalie de schouders op.

"Misschien wel, maar zij hebben wel harpoenen en drietanden", vreest Kim voor haar leven.

"Dan ontwijken we hun aanvallen en teleporteer ik ze naar het vasteland." De zussen zwemmen op de krijgers af, maar voor die iets kunnen uithalen, teleporteert Nathalie hen weg.

"Dat was makkelijk", grijnst Kim.

"Iets te makkelijk." Nathalie wordt wat achterdochtig.

"Ach, ze zijn allemaal bang voor ons", haalt Kelly de schouders op. "Hop naar binnen!" Ze knijpt haar ogen tot spleetjes en de poort van het gebouw zwaait open, "Oooh!"

Binnen in de hoge hal van het gebouw wacht een heel leger zeemeerminnen hen op. Wanneer de zeemonsters de Betoverden in het vizier krijgen, richten ze zich naar hen, ontbloten ze hun piranhatanden en zwemmen ze op hen af.

"Misschien toch niet zo makkelijk", panikeert Kim.

"Ach nee, ze zijn bang voor ons, niet? Oever!" teleporteert Nathalie ook hen naar het vasteland. Daar is het een echt slagveld. De kabouters hebben moeite om de Betoverden bij te houden. Langs alle kanten wordt er met harpoengeweren geschoten en met messen gestoken. Overal schuimen de bubbels, als op een helse schuimparty.

"Waar blijven die toch vandaan komen?" roept een kabouter terwijl hij zich uit alle macht verdedigt tegen een verrimpelde zeemeermin. Ivan strekt zijn hand en richt die op de school monsters. Een glinsterende storm raast uit zijn hand en blaast ze de lucht in. Ze storten allemaal te pletter op de oever en lossen op in bubbels. _Ik heb deze hele situatie zwaar onderschat. Waar krijgen de Betoverden wel niet mee te maken?_ denkt Ivan.

* * *

In de hoge hal van het Aquae Concilium op de bodem van het Groene Meer heeft Nathalie net de laatste zeemeermin weg geteleporteerd. Hoewel het Romeinse gebouw nu verlaten is, moeten de Betoverden op zoek naar de eerste zeemeermin.

"Oké, nu moeten we ons concentreren. Waar is die hoofdzeemeermin?" vraagt Kelly.

"Laten we deze deur proberen!" Behendig gooit Nathalie de deur open met een slag van haar blauwe staart. De zussen zwemmen de deur door en komen in een koepelvormige, hoge ruimte. Door de beperkte middelen van de zeemeerminnen is de enorme zaal nauwelijks versierd, maar het hoge koepeldak op zich dwingt al respect af.

Aan de andere kant van de koepelzaal zit een beeldschone zeemeermin die bijna twee keer zo groot is als de anderen op een troon gemaakt van beenderen. Haar gouden dolfijnenstaart is dubbel zo lang als haar lichaam en lijkt zelf licht te geven door de elektrische lading die erover tintelt als bij een sidderaal.

Haar lange, golvende haar is enkele malen om haar halfnaakte lichaam heen gewikkeld en glanst vurig ros in het licht van een deinende gouden bol elektrische energie. Haar huid is zo bleek als verse yoghurt en maakt haar haarkleur enkel intenser. Felgekleurde schelpen en zeesterren zitten verweven in de ellenlange kronkel ros haar. Terwijl ze op haar beenderentroon zit, zingt de hoofdzeemeermin haar hypnotiserende lied:

"Hoor mijn lied, lieve man, en vergezel me in het water…"

"Hou maar op! Je lied werkt niet op ons", sneert Nathalie.

"Vrees mij niet, lieve man, en hou je zorgen voor later", blijft ze rustig verder zingen terwijl ze haar haren borstelt met een grote vork.

"Meid, je plaat blijft hangen", geïrriteerd knijpt Kelly haar ogen tot spleetjes en hijst ze de buitenproportionele zeemeermin uit haar troon van beenderen. De hoofdzeemeermin stoot vervolgens haar hoofd tegen het koepelplafond en zinkt naar beneden.

Uitgedaagd door deze magische zeemeerminnen (en dan vooral die met haar beugel), verandert ze in haar normale, lelijke gedaante. Haar huid wordt bleekgroen en zo gerimpeld als een pruim, haar haar verliest zijn glans en haar dolfijnenstaart verandert in een puntige haaienstaart.

"Iew, ze is echt lelijk", walgt Kim.

"Houdt dat ons tegen?" knarsetandt Nathalie. De wansmakelijke gedaante doet haar toch ook een beetje panikeren.

"Natuurlijk niet!", Kim strekt haar handen en zet de zeemeermin stil, "Zo dat houdt haar wel even…hé, kijk eens naar haar troon!"

"Ja, hij is gemaakt van botten. Waarschijnlijk een machtssymbool", haalt Kelly de schouders op.

"Nee, kijk naar die schedel!" wijst ze naar de menselijke schedel die bovenop de troon rust. Uit de schedel steken twee grote bruine hoorns.

"Hé, hebben wij twee maanden geleden geen gehoornde demon gevangen?" herinnert Kelly zich.

"Ja, maar hoe is hij hier terechtgekomen?" vraagt Nathalie zich af.

"Misschien had hij al een zeemeerminei in zich en is hij in het water gesprongen nadat wij hem vingen?" suggereert Kim.

"Dat noem ik nog eens zelfmoordterrorisme", snuift Kelly. Plots beweegt de hoofdzeemeermin weer en ze gilt oorverdovend, "Aaaaaaah!"

"Auw! Moet je daar nu voor gillen?" dekt Kim haar oren af tegen het gekrijs. Vervolgens zwemmen gewapende zeemeerminnen naar binnen.

"Ik denk niet dat ze daarom gilde. Ren! Ik bedoel: Zwem!" roept Kelly. De undercover zeemeerminnen zwemmen weg, maar zitten ingesloten in de koepelruimte aan elke kant. De hoofdzeemeermin zit achter hen en de zeemeerminkrijgers bewaken de enige uitgang.

"Goed idee hoor, Kelly. En wat nu?" panikeert Kim.

"Naar boven!" wijst Nathalie de weg. De zussen zwemmen over de zeemeerminnen heen naar het plafond toe, maar de hoofdzeemeermin opent haar mond.

"Wat is zij van plan?" vraagt Kelly terwijl ze uit alle macht met haar paarse staart slaat. Een elektrische bol, zoals degene die overal in de stad deinen, laadt zich op in de mond van de hoofdzeemeermin.

"Dat is ze dus van plan", panikeert Kim, die meteen haar roze staart sneller doet bewegen. De hoofdzeemeermin vuurt de elektrische gouden bol af en die suist naar de Betoverden toe.

"Kaats hem terug!" roept Nathalie. Kelly knijpt haar ogen tot spleetjes en de elektrische bol schiet terug naar de enorme zeemeermin. Ze wordt geraakt, maar heeft geen schrammetje.

"Zie je niet vaak op tv dat als je de aanval van je tegenstanders terugdraait, ze in rook opgaan?" gaapt Kelly de ongeschonden hoofdzeemeermin aan.

"Kijk uit!" waarschuwt Kim haar zussen voor het naderende gevaar. Maar net kunnen de Betoverden enkele harpoenen ontwijken van de zeemeerminkrijgers die hen achterna zwommen. De hoofdzeemeermin volgt hen ook als een vraatzuchtige mensenhaai.

Nu zitten de tienerheksen weer ingesloten tussen de twee. Voor hen de hoofdzeemeermin, die weer een elektrische bol oplaadt, en achter hen haar bewakers.

"Wat doen we nu?" vraagt Kelly.

"Geen idee", panikeert Nathalie nu ook. De hoofdzeemeermin vuurt een elektrische gouden bol af terwijl de zeemeerminkrijgers hun harpoengeweren afschieten.

"Wacht!", Kim strekt haar handen en zet al de zeemeerminnen stil, en ook hun aanvallen, "Als we ze elkaar laten aanvallen, schakelen ze elkaar misschien uit."

Kelly knijpt haar ogen even tot spleetjes. De aanvallen verwisselen zich van plaats en richten zich tot de zeemeerminnen.

"Hier gaat hij dan!" beweegt Kim haar handen in kringetjes en laat ze de aanvallen weer bewegen. De elektrische bol suist door en vernietigt de zeemeerminnenkrijgers terwijl de harpoenen de hoofdzeemeermin raken.

"Goed zo!" complimenteert Nathalie Kim.

"Ja, maar zij is nog altijd niet verslagen", wijst ze naar de hoofdzeemeermin, die, alhoewel ze een stel harpoenen in haar grote lijf heeft steken, nog steeds rond zwemt. Meer zelfs, ze laadt alweer een elektrische bol op, die ze afschiet en die Kim opnieuw stilzet.

"Nu heb ik er genoeg van!" knijpt Kelly haar ogen tot spleetjes en stuurt ze de elektrische gouden bol terug. Die is een voltreffer en raakt de hoofdzeemeermin recht tussen de harpoenen. Zo werken de projectielen als geleiders die de fatale elektrische lading tot diep in het vlees van de hoofdzeemeermin brengen.

"Aaaaaaah!" Met een laatste schreeuw explodeert de hoofdzeemeermin in een enorme knal en lost ze op in duizenden bubbels. Al de overige zeemeerminnen en jongen lossen op hetzelfde moment op in bubbels. Er stijgen zoveel bubbels naar het oppervlak dat de hele stad inzakt, zelfs het Pantheonachtige gebouw stort in.

"Snel weg hier!" neemt Nathalie haar zussen bij de hand en teleporteert ze samen met hen naar de oever voordat het puin op hen neerkomt.

* * *

Op de oever van het Groene Meer zien de kabouters en Ivan de bubbels van de oplossende zeemeerminnen opstijgen. Het lijkt wel of het volledige meer in een bubbelbad is veranderd. _Zou het ze gelukt zijn?_ vraagt Ivan zich af. _Zoveel bubbels kunnen maar één ding betekenen._

Plots komen de Betoverden tevoorschijn geteleporteerd op de oever, maar ze zijn nog steeds in zeemeerminvorm. Onhandig hobbelen ze dichterbij.

"Nog drie zeemeerminnen over! Grijp ze!" roepen de kabouters, die in een reflex op de meisjes afrennen met hun wapens in de aanslag.

"O nee!" strekt Kim haar handen en zet ze alle kabouters, inclusief Ivan, stil.

"Ik denk dat we beter terug veranderen in onze normale zelf", stelt Nathalie voor.

"Heb je de spreuk nog, Kelly?" vraagt Kim.

"Ja, ze steekt nog altijd in mijn hanger", haalt Kelly het rolletje papier uit het buisje aan de ketting. Tezamen zeggen ze de terugdraaispreuk:

"Verander ons terug, verander ons heen,

zo hebben we geen probleem."

Blauwe glitters dansen over hun gekleurde dolfijnenstaarten en waar de glitters wegtrekken, verschijnen hun benen weer. Hun kleren hebben ze ook terug aan, maar ze zijn wel nog zeiknat. Net dan, wanneer de meisjes terug rechtstaan, bewegen de kabouters en Ivan opnieuw.

"Betoverden, vanwaar komen jullie ineens?" vraagt de kabouterkoning verbaasd.

"Die zeemeerminnen die net op jullie oever lagen, dat waren wij", knipoogt Kelly.

"O, onze excuses. Wij wilden u niets aandoen, edele redders van onze stad", buigt hij dankbaar.

"Geeft niet. Als u in een zeemeermin veranderd was, had ik u ook neergestoken", zegt Kim cynisch.

* * *

Later die avond zitten Nathalie en Kelly in de eetkamer nog na de praten over deze alweer unieke ervaring. Ze zitten aan tafel en drinken een glas ijsthee terwijl ze wachten op het avondeten dat Kim aan het bereiden is. Zij heeft spontaan de verantwoordelijkheid als kok van de familie op zich genomen.

"O mijn god, ik wil nooit meer veranderen in een zeemeermin. Nooit!" laat Nathalie het hoofd rusten op de harde tafel.

"Dat was niet zo erg, maar die vieze vislucht! Bah, drie douches later en ik stink nog steeds naar slijm en schubben", ondersteunt Kelly het hoofd met haar handpalmen.

Dan komt Kim de eetkamer in met drie bordjes. Op elk bordje ligt een uitgeholde tomaat gevuld met een heel toepasselijke garnering. Een voor een zet ze de heerlijke bordjes neer voor haar zussen.

"Wat is dit?" vraagt Nathalie geïntrigeerd.

"Tomate crevette", glimlacht Kim wanneer ze zich ook aan tafel zet.

"Garnalen? Iew, bah! Ik kan geen vis meer zien of ruiken", schuift Kelly het bord van zich weg. _Ik was vroeger al geen viseter._

"Echt? Ik had namelijk best wel zin in zeevruchten na ons avontuurtje."

Op dat moment verschijnt Ivan in de eetkamer in een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen. "Al bekomen van jullie missie?"

"Zwijg me ervan!" legt nu ook Kelly het hoofd neer op tafel. _Sorry Ivan, ik heb even geen zin om te flirten._

"Ivan, er is iets wat ik me toch nog afvraag", bedenkt Nathalie. "Hoe is die gehoornde demon van twee maanden terug beland op de bodem van het Groene Meer?"

"Geen idee, ik heb hem gewoon overhandigd aan Costabor. Misschien kon hij hem niet in de hand houden en is hij ontsnapt?"

"Dan nog, hoe kwam dat zeemeerminei in hem?"

"En nog iets! Waarom moesten wij eigenlijk die kabouters helpen? Ik dacht dat wij enkel de onschuldigen moesten beschermen", vraagt Kim.

"Wel, de kabouters zijn in feite onschuldig, maar om je toch een goede reden te geven: kabouters behoren tot de magische gemeenschap en sinds jullie daar nu ook deel van uitmaken, is het niet anders dan jullie verantwoordelijkheid om hen te helpen."

"Mmm, wat hebben we ons op de hals gehaald toen we ermee akkoord gingen om je te helpen", zucht Kelly.


	7. Teen She-wolf

Het is de nacht voor volle maan wanneer Dorien een feestje op haar tennisclub verlaat. De bruinharige vriendin van de Betoverden met de bolle roze wangen wordt vergezeld van twee oudere vrienden. De twee jongemannen toornen boven haar uit met hun brede schouders en gespierde lichamen.

Ze hebben een beetje te veel gedronken en waggelen onhandig de straat op. Dorien komt met hen mee om hen te ondersteunen en er zeker van te zijn dat ze veilig thuis geraken. De drie jongeren zijn helemaal alleen en aan de nachtelijke hemel staat de maan bijna vol. Haar majestueuze gloed glijdt langs de grauwe gebouwen en verlicht het pad voor de feestvierders.

"Amai, dat was nogal een heftig feestje", lacht een van de jongens. Hij heeft zwart haar, een lichtgebruinde huid en groene ogen. Zijn gemillimeterde haar fungeert als scheidingslijn tussen zijn puntige oren en lange gezicht, dat sommige meisjes als knap zouden beschouwen. Waar de meisjes pas echt voor vallen, is zijn ondeugende jongensgrijns.

"Ja, ik heb in tijden niet meer zoveel gezopen", wrijft de andere jongen door zijn wilde bruine haren. Zijn zongebruinde huid toont al wat tekenen van verweer, maar op zijn gespierde lichaam valt niets aan te merken. Zijn bolle gezicht, zijn diepliggende bruine ogen en zijn stompe neus doen hem een beetje lijken op een oermens.

"Kom, jullie hebben te veel gedronken", duwt Dorien de twee beschonken jongens tegen een muur zodat ze niet omvallen.

"O, ik heb zo'n hoofdpijn!" lacht de jongen met de wilde bruine haren dronken.

"Shht! Straks hoort iemand ons", grinnikt de andere jongen met zijn ondeugende jongensgrijns.

"Maken jullie je geen zorgen, alleen ik ben hier", stapt Costabor, de sinistere hoogleraar van de Toverschool, plots tevoorschijn vanuit de schaduwen.

"Wie bent u?" schrikken de jongeren.

"Dat is niet belangrijk. Luister…"

"Sorry opa," onderbreekt de oermensknaap hem, "maar wij moeten naar huis." Lachend in een dronken roes strompelt het drietal Costabor voorbij.

"Dat had je niet moeten doen. Wolvengehuil en maneschijn, laat hen vanaf nu weerwolf zijn", sist hij een spreuk in hun richting.

De drie vrienden verstarren en in een spastische stuiptrekking buigen ze strak voorover. Hun armen, benen en rug zetten uit en scheuren al groeiend hun kleren kapot. Lange, donkere haren spruiten uit hun huid en verdichten tot een dikke vacht. Klauwen, scherpe tanden en een spitse snuit vervormen hun menselijke karakteristieken.

Drie menshoge wolven hebben de plaats ingenomen van de feestvierende jongeren. De drie weerwolven gooien hun enorme kop in hun nek en huilen in het wassende maanlicht.

"Maak maar wat herrie, wolfjes! Jullie moeten wel een ding voor me doen: val het elfendorp aan", beveelt Costabor hen. De wolven ontbloten grijnzend hun hagelwitte gebit en rennen vervolgens de straten door.

"Domme honden", snuift Costabor tevreden.

* * *

De volgende ochtend zijn Nathalie en Kim al op terwijl Kelly nog in bed ligt te slapen. Kim komt net thuis van de winkel en wandelt de keuken in.

"Is Kelly nu nog niet wakker?" bemerkt ze als ze de winkeltassen op het aanrecht zet.

"Nee, ze blijft maar doorslapen. Maar ja, dat maken we nu al elke zaterdag mee", zucht Nathalie. Zij zit aan de kleine keukentafel een _Harry Potter_-boek te lezen met een dampende kop thee voor zich.

"Ik heb niets tegen het feit dat ze wat uitslaapt, maar elke zaterdag tot elf uur of later in je bed blijven liggen, gaat erover."

Nathalie neemt een slok van haar thee. "Ach, ik roep deze keer wel. Kelly, wakker worden!"

Kelly draait zich nog een keer om in haar bed en doet traag haar ogen open. Ze hoort haar zus roepen en antwoordt:

"Oké, ik kom eraan. Geef me een paar minuten."

"Oké, maar haast je! We hebben niet de hele dag de tijd!"

"Elke zaterdag hetzelfde liedje. Ik mag toch uitslapen als ik dat wil?" geeuwt ze. Ze klautert uit bed en strompelt naar haar persoonlijke badkamer, waar ze zich wast en omkleedt. Daarna wandelt ze nog steeds slaapdronken naar haar kamerdeur.

"Ach, het is eigenlijk inderdaad wel laat. Op naar bene…" Ze raakt de klink van haar deur aan en hapt naar adem. In een plotse schok verstart haar lichaam en voor haar ogen flitsen beelden voorbij als flarden van een droom. Ze krijgt een soort wazig, grijs beeld voor ogen dat ze struikelt en op haar gezicht valt.

"Dat was raar!" knippert ze even met de ogen. Zonder verder nadenken doet ze haar deur open en stapt ze de gang op. Ze blijft met haar voet haken achter een sportschoen en struikelt. Ze valt op haar gezicht met een grote 'bonk'.

"Wat was dat?" hoort Kim de plotse val. Ze wandelt naar de trap in de grote hal en roept naar boven toe, "Alles in orde, Kelly?"

"Nee, ik ben gestruikeld!", ze haalt een sportschoen van onder zich vandaan, "Van wie is die schoen?"

Nathalie komt ook op het lawaai af en herkent het schoeisel dat Kelly bovenaan de trap vasthoudt. "Hé, dat is mijn schoen!"

"O echt?", kwaad gooit ze hem door een geopend raam, "Oeps, daar gaat hij!"

"Hmm, daar heb ik nog wel een van", haalt ze de schouders op en gaat ze nonchalant terug naar de keuken. Krakkemikkig schuifelt Kelly de trap af.

"Jij bent slechtgezind, zeg", bemerkt Kim. _Nu ja, wanneer niet?_

"Dat zou je ook zijn als jij over zo'n schoe…" raakt ze de muur aan en weer stokt haar adem en verstijft haar lichaam. Ze hoort de deurbel rinkelen en ziet in troebele, grijze beelden dat Kim de deur opent. Een postbode geeft haar een pakje en een brief. "Heel raar!"

"Wat is raar?" vraagt Kim en dan rinkelt de deurbel. "Oh, de bel!"

"Wacht, niet openen!"

"Waarom niet?" De bel klingelt nog een keer.

"Dat is de postbode. Hij heeft een pakje en een brief voor je. Hij gaat aan je vragen om een formulier te tekenen."

"Wat?" De deurbel klinkt nog eens.

"Doet niemand die deur open?" roept Nathalie vanuit de keuken.

"Ja, doe ik wel!" roept Kim terug voor ze bezorgd naar Kelly kijkt. "Kelly, ga zitten. Die val heeft je geen goed gedaan." Ze wandelt de inkomhal teneinde en opent de voordeur. En inderdaad, de postbode staat voor de deur.

"Ik heb een brief voor Kelly C., Nathalie B. en Kim Jansen. Bent u een van hen?" vraagt de postbeambte.

"Euh…ja, ik ben Kim Jansen."

Hij geeft haar een crèmekleurige enveloppe met hun namen op. "Alsjeblieft en ik heb ook nog een pakje. Als u hier wilt tekenen?" Hij toont haar een klipbord met een formulier van ontvangst en zij tekent het met de bijgevoegde pen.

"Oké? Waar is het pakje?"

"Alsjeblieft en nog een fijne dag!" Hij geeft haar het pakje, draait zich om en vertrekt in zijn postauto. Daarna sluit Kim de deur en wandelt ze de woonkamer in, waar Kelly zich ondertussen in de sofa heeft geïnstalleerd.

Met het pakje en de brief in de hand kijkt Kim haar zus overdonderd aan. "Hoe wist jij dat?"

"Ik heb geen idee! Ik raakte de muur aan en ik kreeg een soort visioen. Ik weet het eigenlijk niet."

"Je weet wie we daarvoor moeten verwittigen", trekt Kim grijzend een wenkbrauw op.

"Oh Ivan!" juicht Kelly dolgelukkig. Nog geen seconde later arriveert de leraar-tovenaar in een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen.

"Is er iets? Ik hoorde jullie mijn naam roepen."

"Wow, dat is raar…weet je wie ook raar is? Kelly!" bekijkt Kim haar nog steeds verbaasd.

"Echt? Wat is er dan met je, Kelly?" Bezorgd zet hij zich naast haar op de sofa. Ze moet er van blozen.

"Ach, ik ben gewoon gevallen", doet ze het voorval af als een fait divers.

"O, dat is toch niet zo raar", pakt hij haar hand vast, waardoor ze nog meer bloost.

"Niet dat! Die visioenen!" kreunt Kim. _O mijn god, één blik van die knappe kerel en ze is helemaal van haar melk!_

"O, dat. Ik had een visioen dat ik viel en ook een over de postbode, meer niet."

"Ja, maar dat heb je griezelig precies uitgelegd", kruist Kim de armen over elkaar.

"Kelly, is dit waar? Kun jij de toekomst zien?" vraagt Ivan.

"Ik zou het nu niet echt de toekomst noemen…"

"Maar je ziet gebeurtenissen voordat ze ook echt gebeuren?"

"Ja. Wat kan dat betekenen?" Ze wordt toch een beetje ongerust.

Hij pakt nu ook haar andere hand vast. "Niets erg. Het zijn vast je krachten die zich verder ontwikkelen. Het is niet ongewoon dat heksen meerdere krachten bezitten."

"O, dan is het goed", bloost ze nu nog meer. _Wat zijn die handen zacht! _"Wat zit er in dat pakje?"

Kim kijkt naar de doos die ze vasthoudt en leest het etiket dat er opplakt. "O…euh…huidcrèmes en lotions…voor Nathalie, denk ik."

Net dan laat Nathalie nog eens van zich horen vanuit de keuken. "Wie was het aan de deur?"

"De postbode! Met een pakje voor je!" roept Kim terug.

"O, mijn huidcrèmes en lotions. Ik kom er zo aan!"

"Geef die doos eens", strekt Kelly haar handen uit naar het pakje en Kim geeft haar de doos, "Ik wil wel eens zien wat erin z…"

Weer hapt ze naar adem en verstart ze wanneer ze de doos opent. In zwart-witbeelden ziet ze Nathalie die de fond de teint van Yves Rocher opsmeert. Wanneer ze in een spiegel wil zien, heeft ze uitslag op haar gezicht en gilt ze. "Wow!"

"Wat? Had je weer een visioen?" vraagt Kim. Op dat moment betreedt Nathalie de woonkamer.

"Nathalie, je kan best de fond de teint van Yves Rocher niet opsmeren", waarschuwt Kelly haar.

"Waarom niet?"

"Je zal uitslag krijgen op je gezicht mocht je dat wel doen."

"Hoe weet jij dat?" knippert Nathalie een paar keer met de ogen uit verbazing.

"Lang verhaal!"

"Korte versie: ze heeft toekomstvisioenen", zegt Kim. _Best cool eigenlijk._

"O, handig! Kun je de uitslagen van de lotto eens voorspellen?" trekt Nathalie samenzweerderig de wenkbrauwen op.

"Nee, dat mag en kan ze niet. Kelly, je mag je krachten niet voor persoonlijk gewin gebruiken", kijkt Ivan diep in haar ogen met zijn fonkelende, kastanjebruine blik. Ondanks dat ze smelt, heeft ze toch vragen.

"Wat zou er gebeuren als ik nu wel mijn krachten gebruikte om de lotto te winnen?"

"Geen idee, maar je zou in ieder geval de winst niet behouden. Plots zou je het lottobiljet kwijtraken of de loterij zou failliet gaan en niet uit kunnen betalen."

"Ik kan een volledig monetair systeem doen instorten met één visioen", kijkt ze beduusd voor zich uit, maar dan grijnst ze, "Fantastisch!"

"Ik geloof niet dat je begrijpt wat ik bedoel…Jullie mogen je krachten absoluut niet gebruiken voor persoonlijke doeleinden! Beloof me het!" richt hij zich tot de drie jonge heksen.

"Oké, we beloven het!" zweren ze tegelijkertijd, met tegenzin. _Niet eerlijk, hebben we magische krachten en mogen we ze niet eens gebruiken voor de lol_, mokt Kelly.

"Over jullie krachten gesproken, het elfendorp is vannacht aangevallen door weerwolven."

"Weerwolven? Elfen? Bestaan die dingen ook al?" vraagt Kim verbaasd.

"Wacht, zijn elfen de levensgrote vrouwen met grote vlindervleugels of de mensjes met kleine vleugels?" vraagt Nathalie.

"De mensjes met glinsterende vleugeltjes die soms je spullen stelen. De grote zijn feeën."

"Bestaan die ook?" worden Kelly's ogen kinderlijk groot. _Dat zou net zijn zoals in _Winx Club_!_

"Nee, feeën zijn een kinderfantasie."

"Maar ze zijn nota bene aangevallen door weerwolven!" gooit Nathalie de armen in de lucht.

"Ja, ik vind het ook vreemd. Weerwolven komen nooit in de buurt van het elfendorp."

"Blijkbaar is hun contactverbod vervallen. Kun je ons erheen brengen?" vraagt Kelly.

"Ja, ze verwachten ons al."

* * *

Even later teleporteert Ivan de Betoverden naar het elfendorp in een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen. Midden in een bos wordt het minuscule dorpje omringd door hoge eikenbomen. De huisjes van het dorpje lijken eerder op gigantische paddenstoelen, ongeveer zoals de huisjes van de Smurfen. Deze paddenstoeltjes zijn rijkelijk versierd met bloemenkransen en lampionnetjes, maar sommige zijn verbrijzeld en liggen in puin.

"Wat is hier gebeurd?" vraagt Kim.

"Ze zijn aangevallen door weerwolven. Dat zei ik toch al." Mocht Ivan wat familiairder zijn aangelegd, dan had hij 'Duh!' gezegd en met zijn ogen gerold.

"Waar zijn die elfen nu?" vraagt Kelly.

"Ze staan recht voor je neus."

"Waar?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Daar!" wijst hij naar de grond, waar een groepje glinsterende mensjes staat. De elfjes zijn niet groter dan een hand. Ze dragen kleine glinsterende gewaden en hebben puntige, doorzichtige vleugeltjes die fonkelen in het licht. Hun kaakjes zijn zo rood dat ze constant lijken te blozen. Gefascineerd kijken de elfjes de voor hen immense Betoverden aan.

"Ze zijn minuscuul klein!" gniffelt Kim, waarop een elfje omhoog fladdert en haar een schop tegen haar neus geeft. "Auw! Wat was daar de bedoeling van?" wrijft ze over haar zere neus.

"Ze worden niet graag klein genoemd", fluistert Ivan haar toe.

"Oké, dan zeggen we niet dat ze zo piepklein zijn." Nors kijken de elfjes haar aan. Dit is duidelijk niet de goede manier om nieuwe vrienden te maken. "Wat? Ik zei toch dat ik jullie niet klein zou noemen."

"Rustig aan, Kim! Voor je zelf hun dorp aanvalt", kalmeert Nathalie haar.

"Waarom is hun dorp zo versierd?" probeert Kelly van onderwerp te veranderen.

"Rond deze tijd van het jaar vieren ze hun doopfeest. Alle nieuwgeboren elfjes van dit jaar worden ingewijd en de gestorven elfjes worden herdacht."

Plots stijgen de elfjes op en zoeven ze hun dorpje in. Enkelen trekken aan de mouwen en het haar van de Betoverden.

"Wat willen ze van ons?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Ze willen dat je hen volgt", grijnst Ivan breed.

* * *

In het elfendorpje worden de meisjes warm ontvangen door de rest van de elfjes. Een stel elfen fladdert om hen heen en legt een bloemenkrans om de hals van ieder van hen.

"Aardig van ze", ruikt Kim aan de kleurrijke en welriekende krans.

"Nu wel misschien, maar kijk uit of ze stelen je sleutels of andere glimmende spullen."

"Heel informatief, hoor Ivan, maar hoe zit dat nu met die weerwolven? Waar zijn ze?" vraagt Kelly.

"Weg natuurlijk! Ze komen alleen 's nachts buiten."

"Betekent dit dat we hier tot vannacht moeten blijven?" pruilt Nathalie. _Bah, niet nog eens._

"Ik weet niet of de weerwolven vannacht terugkomen, dus jullie kunnen wel naar huis."

"Goed zo." Tevreden gooit ze de bloemenkrans van zich af en keert ze zich om.

"Weg hiermee." Kelly hangt haar bloemenkrans aan een boom, maar krijgt weer een visioen. Haar adem stokt en voor haar gesloten oogleden flitsen zwart-witbeelden voorbij. Ze ziet zichzelf tegenover een manshoge grommende wolvin staan. Ze knijpt haar ogen tot spleetjes waardoor het beest tegen een boom knalt. De wolvin zet zich klaar voor een aanval, maar na even achter zich te hebben gekeken, vlucht ze weg.

"Ik denk niet dat we vanavond naar huis kunnen." _Die visioenen kunnen nog wel eens knap lastig worden._

"Waarom niet?" vraagt Kim.

"Omdat ik net een visioen had waarin ik zag dat de weerwolven vannacht weer aanvallen."

"Geweldig. Weer eens overnacht patrouilleren", werpt Nathalie de armen in de lucht en slaat ze de ogen ten hemel, waarna ze zich weer omdraait.

* * *

's Nachts staat de maan hoog boven het elfendorp. Bijna gevuld hangt ze daar in de lucht als een moeder die haar kind van ver in de gaten houdt. En terwijl de elfjes hun feest voorbereiden, patrouilleren de Betoverden langs de grens met het bos.

"Wat hebben die elfjes toch een plezier. En wat doen wij? Wij zitten weeral eens op demonen te jagen", zeurt Nathalie. _Ik hoop dat we dit niet elke week hoeven te doen._

"Had jij dan iets gepland vanavond?" grinnikt Kim.

"Nee, maar het is het idee dat telt. Ik ben een 16-jarig tienermeisje. Ik hoor niet achter monsters aan te zitten!"

"Nathalie, dan heb jij dikke pech en wij ook, want wij hebben nu eenmaal krachten gekregen als heksen."

"En daarbij hoort ook nog eens dat wij de Betoverden zijn en een lotsbestemming hebben om alle magische wezens en onschuldigen te beschermen", voegt Kelly toe.

"En wij mogen onze krachten niet gebruiken voor persoonlijk gewin. Ik weet het!" laat Nathalie het hoofd moedeloos zakken.

"Hé Kelly, hoe zit dat eigenlijk tussen jou en Ivan?" vraagt Kim ineens.

"Ivan? Er is niks tussen mij en Ivan!" Ze moet blozen van de plotse vraag. _Hoe weet zij daar iets van?_

"Ah nee? Je bloost nochtans", lacht Nathalie. _Betrapt!_

"Komaan, Kelly. Daar moet je toch niet voor blozen. Ik begrijp het best. Ivan is helemaal jouw type", loenst Kim naar haar zus.

"Wat bedoel je daarmee?"

"Wel, hij is vier jaar ouder dan jij, blond en best aantrekkelijk."

"Ik ben dus niet de enige die hem knap vindt?"

"Nee, wij vinden hem ook een lekker ding", lacht Nathalie. _Nee dank u, voor mij geen rare tovenaar!_

"Hou toch op!" _Dat is niet grappig. Ik vind hem echt leuk._

"O Kelly, we plagen je alleen maar. Komaan, we zijn familie!" troost Kim de blozende heks. Plots horen ze iets kraken in het bos.

"Wat was dat?" schrikt Nathalie.

"Geen idee. Schijn eens in de struiken daar!" wijst Kim naar de struiken even in de verte. Nathalie schijnt in het dichtbegroeide bos met de zaklamp die ze heeft meegenomen.

"Zien jullie iets?" vraagt Kelly.

"Ja daar!" wijst Kim naar een ritselend bosje en Nathalie schijnt erop. Uit de ritselende struik huppelt een schattig konijntje tevoorschijn. Zijn vacht is grijs met wat witte vlekjes. Onschuldig in zijn doen, knabbelt het beestje aan wat gras.

"Oh, wat griezelig: een konijn", rolt Nathalie met de ogen.

"Niet daar! Daar!" wijst Kim naar een glinstering in de struiken. Nathalie schijnt haar licht naar de glinstering die boven het konijntje fonkelt en herkent de vorm ervan:

"Dat zijn gewoon een paar scherpe tanden in de bek van een wolf. Wacht, wat? Een weerwolf!"

Ineens springt een menshoge wolf uit de struiken, over de Betoverden heen, en rent hij het elfendorp in. De vacht van de wilde wolf is zwart op zijn rug en wit op zijn buik. Het dier zoeft als een speer door de bossen. Nadat hij een paddenstoelenhuisje kapot heeft geslagen, werpt hij zijn kop in zijn nek en huilt hij.

"Erachteraan!" spoort Kelly haar zussen aan. De Betoverden achtervolgen de weerwolf, maar behouden een veilige afstand.

"Hup, ga dichter!" trekt Kim aan Kelly's mouw.

"O nee, ga jij maar dichter!" duwt de rosse Nathalie naar voren.

"Ik? Nee, ga jij!" trekt die laatste Kim voor zich als menselijk schild.

"En toch vind ik dat Kelly eerst moet!" duwt de brunette Kelly hard voor zich uit. Iets te hard, want ze botst tegen de wolf op. De zwart met witte weerwolf merkt hen op en gromt dreigend.

"Braaf hondje!" bibbert Nathalie bang. Het dier draait zich naar hen om en ontbloot grauwend zijn vlijmscherpe tanden.

"Ik ben bang", houdt Kim Kelly vast bij de arm.

"We moeten nergens bang voor zijn. Wij zijn de Betoverden!" richt haar zus dapper haar kin op, maar de weerwolf blijft grommen.

"Probeer hem dat maar te zeggen!" gilt Nathalie.

"Plan B?" kijkt Kelly haar zussen aan.

"Plan B", knikken ze allebei.

"Rennen!"

Alle drie hollen ze naar de bomen toe terwijl de weerwolf hen achterna spurt. Blaffend jaagt hij hen op. De Betoverden klimmen snel een boom in en houden zich uit alle macht vast aan de takken. De weerwolf kijkt hen likkebaardend aan vanop de grond.

"Wat doen we nu?" hijgt Kim.

"We blijven hier en wachten tot de zon opkomt", stelt Nathalie voor.

"Goed plan", knikt Kim bang.

"We kunnen hier toch niet blijven zitten?" puft Kelly.

"O jawel. De hele nacht als het moet!"

Een andere wolf huilt in de verte. De weerwolf onderaan de boom merkt het gehuil op en laat de meisjes met rust zodat hij weer naar het elfendorp kan stuiven.

"O, hij is weg. Gelukkig", slaakt Nathalie een zucht van opluchting.

"Ja, wij gaan de boom uit", klimt Kelly naar beneden. Ook Nathalie klautert de boom uit, maar Kim blijft bang in de takken hangen.

"Maar wat als hij terugkomt?"

"Dan gebruiken we onze krachten!" sleurt Kelly haar naar beneden.

* * *

De Betoverden lopen het elfendorp in en zien algauw de twee wolven. De zwart met witte wolf wordt vergezeld van een andere wolf met een volledig bruine vacht die wel ros lijkt.

"Daar zijn ze!" wijst Kim naar de twee grote beesten. De weerwolven horen haar, draaien zich om en sluipen richting de tienerheksen.

"Dat had je niet zo luid moeten zeggen!" sist Nathalie. De wolven springen op hen af, maar de meisjes werpen zich op de grond, waardoor de dieren over hen heen springen. De zwarte wolf met de witte buik grauwt gemeen naar hen.

"Kus jij je moeder met die mond?" snuift Kim terwijl zij en haar zussen overeind krabbelen. De wolf wordt kwaad en springt weer op hen af.

"Moest je dat echt zeggen?" knijpt Kelly haar ogen tot spleetjes en de zwart met witte wolf vliegt met een grote klap door een boom die vervolgens doormidden knakt.

"Mooie klap", complimenteert Nathalie Kelly, maar de bruine wolf springt nu ook op.

"Nummer 2!", Kim strekt haar handen en zet dit dier stil, "Laten we ons uit de voeten maken." Ze wandelen uit de baan van de in de lucht hangende wolf en houden zich klaar voor de volgende aanval.

"En actie!" beweegt Kim haar handen in cirkeltjes en laat ze de bruine wolf bewegen. Hij smakt op de grond en landt met zijn schedel regelrecht op een scherpe rots die uit de aarde steekt. De heksen horen een harde, ziekmakende 'krak' en de wolf ligt doodstil onder de bomen.

Ineens krimpt de wolf en van onder al het haar verschijnt een zongebruinde jongeman met het gespierde lichaam van een topatleet. Een bloedende hoofdwond te midden van zijn wilde bruine haar glanst rood in het maanlicht.

"Is hij…? Ik bedoel maar", aarzelt Nathalie.

Kelly checkt de pols van de jongeman. "Nee, hij is niet meer."

"En hij zag er niet zo slecht uit als mens", treurt Kim om de aantrekkelijke jongeman, die in principe onschuldig was. Een dilemma voor een heks die onschuldigen hoort te redden. De andere weerwolf, die Kelly door een boom smeet, komt weer bij bewustzijn en snelt opnieuw op hen af.

"En niet opgeven, hé! Wolf!" wijst Nathalie de zwart met witte wolf aan en zwaait ze met haar arm richting een rij bomen. Het dier vliegt uiteen in een deinende zee van poederblauwe lichtjes en de lichtzee zoeft door de bomen heen. De weerwolf materialiseert en landt op zijn zij, maar staat terug op. Hij gooit zijn kop in zijn nek en huilt. Een andere wolf beantwoordt de huil.

"Wat doet hij toch?" vraagt Kelly zich af.

"Geen idee en ik wil er ook niet op wachten." Kim zet de zwart met witte weerwolf stil voor hij weer iets doet.

"Stoute hond!" stuurt Nathalie de wolf weer naar een boom in een deinende zee van poederblauwe lichtbolletjes, maar nu materialiseert het dier te snel. Zijn keel wordt doorboord door een scherpe tak en de weerwolf laat zijn kop hangen. Vanuit zijn doorprikte keel groeit een rode vlek als een bloeiende roos, die zijn vacht doordrenkt met bloed.

Ook zijn wolvengedaante vervaagt. In plaats van haar en klauwen verschijnt er een lichtgebruinde jongeman met zwart gemillimeterd haar. Hij is misschien geen spierbundel zoals zijn kameraad, maar ook hij heeft een atletisch lichaam.

"Weer zo'n knapperd", treurt Nathalie.

"Zijn alle knappe, gebruinde jongens met een wasbordje nu weerwolven?" gooit Kim wanhopig de armen in de lucht. _Als ze niet kwaadaardig waren, had ik graag een keer met ze mee uit geweest._

Kim kan ook het gevoel niet van zich afschudden dat ze net twee onschuldige jongens hebben vermoord. Plots horen ze het gegil van piepende stemmetjes en het gegrom van een wolf.

"De elfjes!" realiseert Kelly zich het onheil.

"En weer een weerwolf? Onze dag kon echt niet beter", zucht Nathalie. Ze lopen naar het centrum van het elfendorp, waar het doopfeest zal worden gehouden. Daar zien de zussen een bruine wolf met een witte buik die paniekerige elfjes achternazit.

"Ik haat weerwolven", mompelt Nathalie geïrriteerd. _Hoeveel van die beesten lopen hier rond?_

Kelly schrikt, want ze herkent deze wolf. "Hé, dat is de weerwolf uit mijn visioen!"

"Hoe zie je dat?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Omdat dit een teef is en de vorige twee iets hadden wat zij niet heeft."

"Ga je gang dan maar. Ze is helemaal voor jou!" duwt Kim haar naar voren.

"Dank je, maar niet heus. Hé teef!" De wolvin draait zich om en gromt.

"Ja, grom maar zoveel als je wilt", knijpt ze haar ogen tot spleetjes en de wolvin knalt tegen een boom. Ze schudt met haar kop en blaft. Kelly blijft een beetje verdwaasd staan.

"Is er iets mis?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Ja, ze hoort ongeveer nu weg te lopen."

Op dat moment komt achter hen de zon op. De wolvin merkt het op vanuit haar ooghoek en schrikt zich een ongeluk. Ze springt meteen de bosjes in en verdwijnt al rennend met het ochtendgloren.

"Zie je, ik zei toch dat ze zou wegrennen", grijnst Kelly.

"Inderdaad. Zag je haar snuit toen de zon opkwam?" bemerkt Kim.

"Zouden weerwolven bang zijn van de zon, denk je?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Dat zou verklaren waarom ze wegrende."

"Ja, maar daar wil ik nu niet aan denken. Ik wil naar bed, want wij hebben weer eens nachtwerk gedaan", geeuwt Kelly.

"Wat gebeurt er nu eigenlijk met die dode jongens? Ik vind het zo erg voor ze", vraagt Kim.

"Hoor ik daar een vleugje empathie voor de slechterik in je stem, zus?" grinnikt Nathalie.

"Die jongens waren mensen met een familie. We kunnen ze toch niet laten rotten in de zon?"

"We zullen Ivan vragen om hen te begraven of hun ouders te vinden, goed?" stelt Kelly voor.

"Ja, dat is goed. Het mochten dan weerwolven zijn, het waren wel…"

"Sexy beesten", onderbreekt Nathalie haar. "Komaan, naar huis!"

* * *

De volgende dag liggen de meisjes languit in de zetel van hun woonkamer. Ze zijn nog steeds bekaf van de vorige nacht.

"Mijn voeten doen zo'n pijn. Ondraaglijk", flipt Kim haar hoge hakken uit.

"Wie doet nu ook hoge hakken aan als ze op demonen jaagt?" grinnikt Kelly.

"Dat we heksen zijn, wil niet zeggen dat we er niet stijlvol bij kunnen lopen."

Nathalies gsm rinkelt ineens en Nathalie neemt hem uit haar broekzak. Wanneer ze ziet dat Dorien haar belt, kreunt ze, maar ze beantwoordt de oproep toch opgewekt.

"Hey Dorien, alles goed?"

"Hallo, Nathalie! Ja, ça va, met jou? Zeg, hebben jullie mijn brief gekregen?" vraagt Dorien nieuwsgierig via de gsm.

"Was dat jouw brief? Ik bedoel, ja bedankt."

"En wat vond je ervan?"

"Wat? Wat vond ik van wat?"

"Hebben jullie de enveloppe niet openge…?"

"Sorry Dorien, maar we hebben niet zoveel tijd gehad eigenlijk."

"Oké, dan is het goed. Het is een uitnodiging voor een feestje na de laatste examens. Ik hoop dat jullie komen."

"O wel, we zullen nog zien, Dorien. We hebben het namelijk heel druk en…"

"Je mag een gast meenemen als je wilt."

"Ja Dorien, zoals ik al zei, we zullen erover nadenken. Daag!" haakt Nathalie abrupt in, waarna ze in de inkomhal op zoek gaat naar de brief. In de woonkamer teleporteert Ivan glimlachend binnen in een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen.

"Hallo iedereen!"

"Jij ziet er verdacht blij uit. Iets leuk meegemaakt?" vraagt Kelly nieuwsgierig. _Toch geen nieuwe vriendin?_

"Iets leuk? Iets geweldig! Jullie hebben die weerwolven verdreven."

"En daar moet je blij voor zijn? Die arme jongens", kijkt Kim sip.

"Wat heeft zij?" kijkt Ivan Kelly aan met een duim gericht op Kim.

"Ach, ze vindt het erg dat die knappe jongens dood zijn."

"Ja, ze waren heel knap, maar volgens mij ook onschuldig. Ivan, zou je hen misschien willen begraven of hun ouders zoeken? Het zou heel veel voor me betekenen, want ik voel me zo rottig na vannacht."

"Oké, als je dat echt wilt, zal ik dat wel doen."

"Dank je, Ivan", haalt Kim opgelucht adem. Nathalie heeft ondertussen Doriens brief gevonden en opent hem wanneer ze de woonkamer weer in komt.

"Waarvoor belde Dorien?" vraagt Kelly.

"Ze vroeg of we haar uitnodiging hadden gekregen voor een feestje."

"Een feestje? Wat voor een feestje?" vraagt Kim.

Nathalie pakt de uitnodiging uit de enveloppe. "Een feest voor na de examens."

"Klinkt als een leuk initiatief. Waarom gaan jullie er niet heen?" grijnst Ivan breed.

"Omdat we daar nu niet mee bezig zijn. Weet je wel, met al dat demongedoe?" glimlacht Kim zuur.

"Maar jullie hebben die weerwolven al uitgeschakeld, relax dan toch."

"Wel, we hebben niet alle weerwolven te pakken gekregen: één teef is aan ons ontsnapt", geeft Kelly toe.

"Echt? Waarom zijn jullie haar dan niet aan het zoeken?"

"Omdat we moe zijn!", snauwt Nathalie, waarna ze de uitnodiging even snel leest, "Hé, dat feest is in Bouckenborgh, met gratis bar."

"Echt? Geef die uitnodiging eens", steekt Kelly haar hand uit. Nathalie overhandigt haar de brief, maar wanneer Kelly het papier aanraakt, stokt haar adem. Ze krijgt weer een grijs visioen en ziet Dorien veranderen in een weerwolf onder de volle maan. "Ik weet wie die ontbrekende weerwolf is."

"O ja, wie?" vraagt Ivan.

"Dorien! Zij is die wolvin. En ik wist dat ik die twee jongens van ergens herkende." Kelly loopt naar boven naar haar slaapkamer en zet haar pc uit slaapstand. De rest volgt haar naar haar kamer.

"Wat doe je op Facebook?" vraagt Nathalie.

Kelly heeft ondertussen de Facebookpagina van Doriens tennisclub geopend en laat een groepsfoto zien waarop ze de overleden jongens van gisteren aanduidt. "Die jongens zaten bij Dorien op de tennisclub."

"Daarom dat ze er zo sportief uitzagen", glimlacht Kim een beetje melancholisch.

"Kom, naar het Betoverde Boek!" Kelly rent naar de zolder en de rest volgt nog steeds. Op de zolder slaat Kelly het Betoverde Boek open bij de pagina van weerwolven.

"Weerwolven kiezen er niet voor om te veranderen in wolven. Ze worden ertoe gedwongen door de magische energie van de volle maan."

"Vanavond is het volle maan", realiseert Ivan zich.

"Dan zal Dorien terug in een weerwolf veranderen!" hapt Nathalie naar adem.

"Ik heb echt geen zin om ook nog eens Dorien te doden! Ik voel me al vreselijk genoeg door die onschuldige, gespierde tennissers", weigert Kim resoluut. _Ik heb al genoeg bloed aan mijn handen kleven._

"We hoeven Dorien niet te doden. Er staat hier een spreuk die de wolf uit Dorien kan halen", probeert Kelly haar te kalmeren.

"Kunnen we die jongens dan ook helpen? We kunnen ze weer tot leven wekken en dan halen we er bij hen ook de wolf uit en…"

"Je kunt hen niet weer tot leven brengen", slaat Ivan Kims idee aan diggelen. "Dat kan magie niet. Tenminste niet voor altijd."

"Dus begrijp ik het goed? Wij kunnen demonen vernietigen, onszelf veranderen in zeemeerminnen, maar niemand tot leven wekken en helpen?", ze krijgt er tranen van in de ogen, "Dat is zo oneerlijk en ik denk dat die dode jongens me gelijk geven."

"Kim, we kunnen niet elke onschuldige helpen die aan ons voorbij komt, maar laten we tenminste proberen te redden wie we redden kunnen", probeert Nathalie haar te troosten.

"Oké, ik vind het gewoon zo erg voor die jongens", snift Kim.

"Wij moeten Dorien hier krijgen op onze zolder en dan moeten we alleen de spreuk zeggen en klaar is kees", doet Kelly haar plan uit de doeken.

"Ja, maar waar is Dorien nu?" vraagt Kim.

"Thuis, duh", denkt Nathalie even logisch na.

* * *

Iets voor vijf uur 's avonds, wanneer de zon al onder begint te gaan, bereiken de Betoverden het huis van Dorien. Ze bellen aan en Doriens moeder opent de deur.

"Meisjes, het is al bijna donker buiten. Wat doen jullie hier?" vraagt een vrouw die als twee druppels water op Dorien lijkt, alleen heeft ze ros haar.

"We moeten dringend met Dorien praten. Is ze thuis?" vraagt Nathalie.

"Ja, ze zit boven op haar kamer."

"Kunt u haar gaan halen?" vraagt Kim.

"Oké. Wacht hier", Doriens moeder gaat naar binnen en beklimt de trap naar boven, "Dorien, er zijn een stel meisjes voor je!"

"We moeten opschieten, want het zal niet lang meer duren voor de maan volop schijnt", dringt Kelly aan. De maan is namelijk al een halfuur geleden opgekomen.

"Sorry, ze wil niemand zien", komt Doriens moeder weer aan de deur.

"Dan heeft ze pech, want wij willen haar wel zien!" duwt Kelly de dame opzij en betreedt ze het huis. Nathalie en Kim volgen haar.

"Jullie kunnen niet zomaar binnenkomen!" gilt de oudere vrouw hen achterna.

"Mevrouw, dit is een noodgeval! Dorien!" roept Nathalie wanneer ze de trap op holt.

"Ga weg, ik wil niemand zien!" schreeuwt Dorien terug vanuit haar kamer. De zussen hollen zo snel mogelijk naar Doriens slaapkamer op de eerste verdieping.

"Dorien, doe open! Wij willen je helpen", klopt Kelly op Doriens slaapkamerdeur.

"Ga weg!" roept hun vervloekte vriendin.

"Dorien, we weten dat je een weerwolf bent en het spijt ons dat je vrienden dood zijn", probeert Kim haar te overtuigen open te doen.

"Goed, het is jullie schuld dat ze dood zijn!"

"Dorien alsjeblieft, kom met ons mee! We kunnen je helpen."

"Echt? Oké, ik kom al", staat ze op van haar bed en strompelt ze naar haar deur. Een wolk drijft voorbij de nachtelijke hemel en onthult de volle maan. In haar oneindige puurheid verlicht de maan de daken van Antwerpen. Haar witte licht schijnt via een dakraam de gang buiten Doriens kamer in.

"O nee, de volle maan staat aan de hemel", schrikt Nathalie.

"Dorien, doe voort!" schreeuwt Kim terwijl ze op de deur hamert met haar vuist. Net wanneer Dorien de klink wil neerduwen, begint ze de invloed van de maan op haar wezen te voelen.

"Ik voel me niet goed…", het haar op haar armen begint fel te groeien en haar tanden worden langer en scherper, "O nee. Help!"

"We moeten nu naar binnen!" knijpt Kelly haar ogen tot spleetjes en de deur vliegt open.

"Dorien!" hapt Nathalie naar adem wanneer ze het transformerende meisje ziet. _Zij heeft duidelijk een scheerbeurt nodig._

Doriens handen en armen veranderen in poten en klauwen en haar metamorfose is compleet. Op vier poten en zwierend met een bruine staart stapt de wolvin dreigend op de Betoverden af. Ze huilt één keer en springt door het raam aan haar linkerkant. Ze komt terecht in een achtertuin en klautert over een tuinmuurtje. Kelly kijkt haar na vanuit het raam.

"Verdorie!", ze draait zich naar haar zussen, "We moeten haar op een of andere manier naar de zolder krijgen."

"En hoe denk je dat we dat voor elkaar krijgen? Moeten we een spoor van hondenkoekjes achterlaten helemaal tot in de zolder?" trekt Nathalie een wenkbrauw op.

"Het kan me niet schelen! Gewoon…Ik begin een idee te krijgen", ze kijkt naar Kim, "Zet haar stil", ze kijkt naar Nathalie, "en teleporteer haar naar de zolder. Ik zie jullie daar wel."

* * *

Terwijl Kelly huiswaarts trekt, zoeken Nathalie en Kim naar Dorien de weerwolf. De twee heksen kijken rond in de straatjes van Doriens buurt.

"Dorientje, kom hier, braaf hondje! Enorm uit de kluiten gewassen hondje…met scherpe tanden", probeert Nathalie hun getransformeerde vriendin te lokken met een bang hartje.

"Kom maar hier, Dorien! We willen je helpen", probeert Kim haar op haar beurt te lokken.

Een vuilnisbak valt plots om. Een wolvenmuil toont zich en tanden als dolken glimmen in het maanlicht.

"Dorien? Toon jezelf! We zullen je niets doen", probeert Nathalie haar gerust te stellen, maar de bruin met witte wolvin springt grommend naar hen toe.

"Stoute hond!" strekt Kim haar handen en zet ze hun weerwolfvriendin stil.

"Kelly zei: 'Het kan me niet schelen.' Zolder!", teleporteert Nathalie de stilstaande wolvin naar de zolder van hun huis, "Nu wij nog."

Kim neemt haar hand vast en samen teleporteren de zussen Dorien achterna, die al is aangekomen op de zolder. De wolvin arriveert in een deinende zee van poederblauwe lichtbolletjes. Nog steeds onbeweeglijk staat ze in het middelpunt van de ruimte.

Kelly, die zich schuilhield achter het Betoverde Boek, knijpt haar ogen tot spleetjes en duwt zo de weerwolf op een stoel die zij al klaar had gezet. Ze spurt naar de wolvin en bindt haar poten vast met stukken touw die ergens rondslingerden op de zolder.

Nog geen moment nadat ze de laatste knoop strak heeft getrokken, begint Dorien weer te bewegen. Ze gaat tekeer als een hondsdol beest. Dan teleporteren Nathalie en Kim binnen.

"Jullie zijn geen moment te vroeg aangekomen", zucht Kelly.

"En wat nu?" vraagt Kim.

"Geen idee, ik had niet gedacht dat we zo ver zouden geraken."

"Wat? Je bent net een helderziende geworden, maar zo ver had je niet vooruit gedacht?" kaffert Nathalie.

"Laat me even denken. Oh!", krijgt Kelly een ingeving, "De spreuk!"

Ze haast zich naar het Betoverde Boek en slaat het open. Nathalie en Kim gaan naast haar staan en de Betoverden zeggen het volgende tezamen:

"Scheid de schone uit het beest,

dan wordt ze zoals ze ooit is geweest."

De razende Dorien laat haar wolvenkop zakken alsof ze plots in slaap is gevallen. Haar 'slapende' wolvengedaante verschijnt voor haar in een oranje flits zoals van een uitklapbaar Agfa fototoestel uit de jaren 40 en haar bewusteloze mensenvorm blijft in de stoel zitten.

"Het werkt!" juicht Kelly, maar de wolvin ontwaakt en haalt naar hen uit met haar klauwen.

"Of niet!" strekt Kim haar handen en zet ze de weerwolf stil terwijl Dorien terug wakker wordt. Ze schrikt wanneer ze de wolvin ziet:

"Aah, nee! Haal haar weg! Hé, ze beweegt niet."

"En ze is terug", mompelt Kim.

"Maar niet op de goede plaats. Wissel!" wijst Nathalie Dorien en de weerwolf elk met een vinger aan en kruist ze vervolgens haar vingers. Dorien verwisselt van plaats met de wolvin in een uitwisseling van poederblauwe lichtbolletjes.

Dankbaar rent Dorien naar haar vriendinnen en omhelst ze haar redders. "Dank je, maar hoe zijn jullie van plan haar uit te schakelen?"

"Geen idee. Heb jij een voorstel? Jij was haar per slot van rekening", vraagt Kelly.

"Weerwolven kunnen niet tegen zonlicht. Daarom hebben ze een menselijke gastheer nodig."

"Dan moeten we gewoon wachten tot de zon opkomt", grijnst Kim optimistisch, maar de weerwolf beweegt weer en raast als een storm op het wankele stoeltje.

"Dat is geen optie", perst Kelly de lippen bang op elkaar.

"Wacht! Ik ben onlangs iets tegengekomen in de kelder dat kan helpen", bedenkt Nathalie en ze teleporteert weg.

"Hebben wij een kelder?" mompelt Kelly tegen Kim, die enkel de schouders ophaalt. Een paar tellen later teleporteert Nathalie de zolder weer in met een stel uv-lampen en een verdeelstekker.

"Wie niet sterk is moet slim zijn. Uv-straling komt toch van de zon, niet?" duwt ze haar zussen en Dorien elk een uv-lamp in de handen. Ze steken de stekkers van de lampen in de verdeelstekker, die Nathalie op een stopcontact aansluit.

De uv-lampen springen aan en geven meteen hun straling af. De vacht van de blaffende wolvin daarentegen begint hier en daar aan te wakkeren en al snel schiet haar hele pels in brand. Stuiptrekkend en met een laatste huil spat de weerwolf in vonkjes uiteen.

"Dank je. Dank je!" omhelst Dorien de Betoverden nogmaals.

"Het voelt goed om goed te doen, niet?" glimlacht Nathalie.

"Ja, maar ik vind het nog altijd spijtig voor die knappe jongens", zucht Kim treurig.

* * *

Een week later wonen de tienerheksen de gedeelde begrafenis bij van de twee tennissers van Doriens club. Uitgedost in bijpassende zwarte, vrome jurkjes nemen de zussen plaats helemaal achteraan in de kerk. Dorien zit bij de andere leden van de tennisclub en zwaait bedeesd naar haar magische vriendinnen.

"Ik ben blij dat Ivan de familie van die jongens gevonden heeft", fluistert Kim droef, maar toch opgelucht.

"Ja, dat was een goed idee van je, Kim", knijpt Nathalie bemoedigend in haar hand.

"Het was hun schuld ook niet. Dorien zei dat een of andere freak hen vervloekt had. Ze waren echt onschuldig."

"Daar had je ook volkomen gelijk in", Kelly kijkt haar aan, "Je bent echt ons morele kompas, hé?"

"Ik zie graag het goede in de mens", glimlacht ze. Kelly legt haar arm over Kims schouder en knuffelt haar.


	8. U vraagt, wij miauwen

Zondagavond, voor het laatste examen van het eerste trimester – Dorien zit verveeld met haar schoolboeken. Ze kan de gebeurtenissen die ze meegemaakt heeft met de Betoverden maar niet vergeten. De beelden flitsen constant door haar hoofd en beheersen haar gedachten volledig.

Ze bewondert de Betoverden omdat ze haar gered hebben, maar een deel van haar mist toch de weerwolf die bezit van haar had genomen. De wilde oncontroleerbaarheid van de wolf, de vreemd catharsisachtige werking van de transformatie en de leegte na de scheiding; het overweldigt allemaal haar systeem.

Ze slaat haar boeken toe, rolt van haar bed en stapt naar haar raam. Ze kruipt op de vensterbank, leunt met haar rug tegen de stijl van het venster en kijkt door het raam naar de maan. Met haar eeuwenoude glans verheldert de maan Doriens geest. De brunette geniet zo van de zachte streling van het maanlicht dat ze er haar ogen bij sluit.

Terwijl zij met haar ogen dicht zit, verschijnt Costabor zo onopvallend mogelijk op het dak van de garage. Doriens kamer kijkt namelijk direct uit op een uitloper van de garage en daarachter ligt nog haar tuin. Onder zijn arm draagt Costabor een rieten draagmand met traliedeur.

Op zijn tippen sluipt hij dichterbij. Net binnen gezichtsafstand houdt hij halt en knielt hij voorzichtig. Hij zet de draagmand neer en opent het traliedeurtje van de gevlochten transportkooi. Een pikzwarte kat met smaragdgroene ogen kruipt lenig uit de reismand.

"Dat is ze! Via haar zal je bij de heksen binnen geraken. Als je gepakt wordt, rep je geen woord over mij of de meester, want dan zal hij je op een nog gruwelijkere manier vernietigen dan zij ooit zouden kunnen bedenken. Verstaan?" fluistert hij de kat in het oor. Die miauwt enkel, waarna ze nonchalant naar het raam trippelt. Costabor maakt dat hij weg geteleporteerd is.

Plots hoort Dorien iets krassen tegen haar raam. Ze opent haar ogen en ziet een zwarte poes aan het glas krabben. Meteen zwaait ze het raam open en neemt ze het dier van de vensterbank.

"Hey poesje! Wat doe jij hier?" houdt ze de kat voor haar gezicht. De poes miauwt weer, maar nu lichten de ogen van het dier fluorescerend groen op. Doriens ogen lichten eveneens fluorescerend groen op, waarna ze de kat liefkozend knuffelt en aait.

"O kalm maar, ik zal voor je zorgen, poesje. En ik zal niemand je een haar laten krenken", aait ze het beestje zorgzaam terwijl het spint van plezier.

* * *

De volgende dag, het laatste examen – Op de hoofdspeelplaats van het Sint-Jozefscollege staan Kelly, Nathalie en Kim zoals altijd bij elkaar. Ze praten wat totdat Dorien naar hen toekomt.

"Hey! Hoe gaat het ermee?" vraagt ze opgewekt.

"Goed, ook al zijn het examens. Ik hoop maar dat de vragen niet te moeilijk zijn", zegt Nathalie.

"Voor ik het vergeet, jullie komen toch woensdag?"

"Woensdag?" fronst Kelly de wenkbrauwen.

"Ja? Het feestje om het einde van de examens te vieren?"

"O sorry, totaal vergeten", verontschuldigt Kim zich. _En ook totaal geen zin._

"Ach, ik begrijp het wel. Jullie hebben het waarschijnlijk te druk met jullie heksenzaken en zo."

"Hola! Wat zei je daar?" neemt Kelly Dorien bij de arm.

"Oh, het is niet erg. Jullie moeten waarschijnlijk weer iemand gaan redden met jullie krachten of zo. Het is oké."

"Dorien, we hebben liever niet dat mensen weten dat we heksen zijn. Je hebt niemand verteld over ons, toch?" kijkt Kelly haar indringend aan.

"O, maak je geen zorgen. Ik zwijg als het graf. Meer zelfs, ik wil net zo zijn zoals jullie."

"Zelfverzekerd?" glimlacht Nathalie als een boer met kiespijn. _Ik hoop dat ze niet bedoelt wat ik denk dat ze bedoelt._

"Nee, zot, een heks! Ik wil tot jullie heksenkring behoren."

"Nee, nee, dat gaat niet zomaar. Je kan niet ineens een heks worden omdat je dat wilt. Wij wilden dit niet eens! En je kan ook zeker niet zomaar tot onze heksencirkel, of eender welke figuur, behoren", probeert Kelly haar bewust te maken van de moeilijkheden.

"Maar is dat bij jullie ook niet plots gebeurd? Ineens werden jullie afzijdig, toen bleken jullie zussen te zijn en meteen daarna gingen jullie samenwonen."

"Ja, maar dat ligt volledig anders…" Op dat moment rinkelt de schoolbel.

"Dorien, weet je wat? Kom na het examen eens langs bij ons thuis. Daar kunnen we je alles in alle kalmte en privacy uitleggen zodat je onze situatie begrijpt", stelt Kelly voor. Dorien knikt en gaat akkoord.

* * *

Een paar uur later belt Dorien aan bij het huis van de Betoverden. Nathalie opent de voordeur en laat Dorien binnen. Het bruinharige meisje heeft om de een of andere reden een draagmand bij zich. Kelly en Kim komen nu ook uit de woonkamer en begroeten haar.

"Wel, je hebt besloten om dan toch te komen", blijft Kim afzijdig staan in de doorgang van de woonkamer.

"Ja en ik heb iemand meegebracht", zet Dorien de rieten draagmand op de grond. Ze opent de traliedeur van de draagbare reismand en haalt er de zwarte kat uit die ze van haar dak plukte.

"O hoe lief!" willen Nathalie en Kelly de poes vasthouden.

"O, o, o, kat! Kat, kat, kat!" wijst Kim het dier angstig aan alsof ze net een tyrannosaurus heeft gezien.

"Ja en?" neemt Nathalie de poes over van Dorien.

"Dat is een kat. Een kat!"

"Dus? Het is toch een lief beestje", houdt ze het dier voor haar gezicht. De ogen van de zwarte kat lichten fluorescerend groen op, waarna die van Nathalie hetzelfde doen. Ze houdt het beestje daarna voorzichtig in haar armen als een tere pasgeboren baby.

"Lief? Katten zijn gemeen, lui, verwaand en…kwaadaardig."

"Kim, je overdrijft. Het is een kat, geen slang", krabt Kelly het dier onder de kin.

"Jij heb nog nooit een naaktkat gezien."

"Inderdaad niet, maar maakt dat wat uit? Deze heeft haar", pakt ze de poes over van Nathalie. Ze hapt naar adem en krijgt ineens een visioen. Ze ziet oliezwarte, glanzende, gladde handen met klauwen die tintelende bewegingen maken. "Hé, wat?"

Vol ongeloof houdt ze de kat voor haar gezicht, maar dan lichten de ogen van het dier weer fluorescerend groen op. Kelly's ogen kleuren ook even fluorescerend groen, waarna ze de poes aait en streelt.

"Kelly, wat is er? Zag je iets?" vraagt Kim, die natuurlijk heeft opmerkt dat Kelly's adem stokte zoals altijd gebeurt wanneer ze een visioen heeft.

"Hm? O nee, gewoon een koude rilling."

"Kim, wat heb je eigenlijk tegen katten?" vraagt Dorien.

"Ten eerste zijn ze gemeen, ten tweede verliezen ze constant haar en ten derde…ben ik allergisch voor ze."

"Echt?" houdt Kelly de kat dichter bij Kim. _Daar geloof ik niets van._

De brunette steigert achteruit van de schrik. "Nee, hou dat ding weg van mij! Weet je wat? Ik ga nu naar de keuken en blijf daar totdat dat dier weer weg is. Doei!"

Ze vlucht weg via de woonkamer om zo een omweg te maken door de eetkamer en het solarium voor ze helemaal de keuken in is gerend. De anderen blijven de poes aanbidden.

* * *

Het volgende moment zitten de drie dames op de sofa in de woonkamer terwijl Dorien met haar poes bezig is. Terwijl zij het beestje aait, proberen Nathalie en Kelly haar ervan te overtuigen dat ze niet bij hun heksenkring kan horen.

"Zie je, wij zijn zussen en het is door onze vader, onze bloedband, dat wij heksen zijn en krachten hebben. Je kan dus geen deel uitmaken van onze heksenkring, begrijp je?" legt Nathalie haar uit.

"En je was in een weerwolf veranderd door een vloek dus was het niet je eigen magie die daar werd opgeroepen. Alle magie die je toen bezat, hebben wij uit je verbannen door je weerwolfhelft te vernietigen. Je bent dus ook geen heks", legt Kelly uit op haar beurt.

"Ik weet dat de kracht die ik had als weerwolf niet de mijne was, maar ik heb nu wel andere krachten", glimlacht Dorien.

"En wat mogen die krachten dan zijn?" vraagt Kelly sceptisch. _Zij kan onmogelijk krachten hebben; dat kan gewoon niet._

"Wel," ze plaatst de kat op de grond, zet zichzelf keurig op de sofa met een rechte rug en vouwt haar handen open, "kijk maar."

Plots ontspringt er een groene waakvlam in haar hand. Zomaar ineens brandt er een fluorescerend groen vlammetje in haar handpalm dat boven haar hand lijkt te zweven.

"O mijn god!" schrikken Nathalie en Kelly allebei.

Net op dat moment komt Kim de woonkamer in. "Oké, ik geef het op. Het maakt me niet uit dat die kat hier is. Dorien, het is niet mogelijk dat jij…", dan ziet ze de vlam, "O mijn god!"

"Dat zeiden zij ook al", grijnst Dorien breed.

* * *

De Betoverden weten niet wat ze met Dorien moeten aanvangen en schakelen Ivan in voor advies. Ondertussen heeft Dorien hem haar kracht getoond. Hij kijkt net zo verbaasd naar het zwevende vuur als de zussen.

"Wel, dit is interessant. Ik bedoel, het is nogal vreemd. Vorige week was je nog een weerwolf en nu ben je een heks. Dat is best verdacht." _Het heeft zelfs iets demonisch._

"Dat vonden wij nu ook", kruist Kelly de armen over elkaar.

"Wanneer merkte je deze kracht op?"

"O, gisterenavond pas", zegt Dorien achteloos.

"Gisteren? Is er toen toevallig nog iets anders gebeurd?"

"Wel, toen vond ik ook mijn poesje, Minoes. Ik had toen bijna haar staart verbrand."

"Poesje, hé? Waar is je poes nu?"

"Die had ze bij zich. Dat beest wandelt hier ergens rond, vraag me niet waar", kruist Kim de armen over elkaar. Ivan gaat meteen op speurtocht. Hij wandelt rond en neemt in elk hoekje een kijkje. Dorien, Kelly en Nathalie voelen zich ineens genoodzaakt hem tegen te houden en lopen hem achterna als eendenkuikens achter hun moeder.

"Ivan, is dit echt nodig? Het is maar een kat. Die heeft hier heus niets mee te maken", probeert Kelly hem over te halen te stoppen met zoeken.

"Ja, misschien moeten we ons focussen op het helpen van Dorien. Ze is zeer verward nu en kan echt onze hulp gebruiken", probeert ook Nathalie hem van zijn doel af te doen wijken.

"Ze hebben gelijk. Ik ben erg in de war", kijkt Dorien hem meelijwekkend aan, maar niets kan hem van zijn doel houden.

"Ben je zeker dat je die kat niet ergens bent tegengekomen?" vraagt hij aan Kim.

"Geen idee", net dan trippelt Minoes de poes de woonkamer terug in vanuit de inkomhal, "Kijk, daar is ze!"

"O Minoesje!" Dorien wil haar oppakken, maar Ivan houdt haar tegen. Hij hurkt neer bij de poes, pakt het dier op en houdt de kat voor zijn gezicht.

"Eens zien. Wat is er zo speciaal aan jou waardoor…" Voor hij zijn zin kan afmaken, lichten de ogen van Minoes weer fluorescerend groen op. Ivans ogen lichten even ook zo op. Daarna staat hij recht, draait hij zich om en kietelt hij de poes over haar buik.

"Waardoor wat, Ivan?" dringt Kim aan.

"O niets. Dit is echt zo'n schattig poesje. Ja, dat ben je. Ja, dat ben je echt!" speelt hij met Minoes zoals alleen alleenstaande oma's van 80 met hun katten omgaan.

"Inderdaad, ze is zo lief!" komt Kelly bij hem staan. Ook zij aait het dier.

"Ja, niks vreemd aan deze kat", begint Nathalie achter de oren van Minoes te krabben.

"En zo onschuldig!" buigt Dorien voorover en trekt ze gekke bekken naar de kat.

"O, dit is belachelijk!" zet Kim de handen in de zij. De anderen schrikken van haar botte reactie en schermen automatisch Minoes van haar af.

"Kim, hoe kun je zoiets zeggen over zo'n ongevaarlijk troeteldier?" reageert Kelly verbouwereerd.

"Ja, arm poesje", knuffelt Ivan het dier verder. De rest houdt zich opnieuw enkel en alleen bezig met Minoes. Ze kijken zelfs niet op van de kat wanneer de bel rinkelt.

"Oké, ik ga wel", offert Kim zich op met een nodige dosis sarcasme.

* * *

Kim opent de voordeur en ziet een aantrekkelijke, lange jongen staan met extreem korte stoppels die zijn hoofd bedekken. Ondanks dat hij een dunne donkerblauwe trainingsjas over zijn sweater draagt, schijnt zijn lichtgespierde bouw toch door.

"Wel hallo! Jou ken ik niet", glimlacht Kim. _Maar jou wil ik wel leren kennen, miauw!_

"Ik kom voor Nathalie. We zouden samen gaan winkelen in het centrum", glimlacht de knappe knaap vriendelijk terug.

"O, Nathalie? Goed. Wacht even. Nathalie!"

Enthousiast huppelt Nathalie naar de voordeur. Ze knuffelt Kim langs achteren en kijkt over de schouder van de brunette naar de jongen met een ondeugende, maar ook nieuwsgierige grijns.

"Wauw, jij bent knap", giechelt ze.

"Dat weet hij goed genoeg, denk ik", grijnst Kim naar haar.

"Nathalie, wij gingen vandaag toch samen naar de stad, niet?" vraagt de jongen, iets onzekerder van zijn stuk dan daarnet.

"Echt? Ja, leuk!" duwt ze Kim opzij en glijdt ze zijdelings de deur uit. Ze klampt zich vast aan de lichtgespierde arm van haar lief en legt haar hoofd op zijn schouder. Met haar wang wrijft ze zachtjes over zijn schouder zoals een kat die kopjes geeft.

"Is alles wel in orde met je?" trekt hij een wenkbrauw op.

"Ach, ze is gewoon een beetje…kattig", verschijnt Kim weer in het portier, "Wel, veel plezier ermee!"

Ze zwaait de deur toe, draait zich om en schrikt zich een ongeluk. Dorien, Ivan, Kelly en Minoes (hoe kan het ook anders) staan ineens recht voor haar neus.

"Waar gaat Nathalie naartoe?" trekt Kelly een pruillip.

"Nathalie heeft nu een afspraakje met haar lief. Daar moeten we blij om zijn", neemt Kim Kelly's hand vast in een zusterlijk gebaar.

"Maar wat gaan we dan nu doen?" trekt ook Ivan een kinderachtige pruillip terwijl hij Minoes aait.

"Wij? _Wij_ gaan niks doen. Jij gaat nu terug naar de Toverschool, want jij moet gaan lesgeven, niet? En ik zal met de juffrouwen Kattenkruid naar de zolder gaan zodat we Dorien wegwijs kunnen maken in de magische wereld. Wat denk je daarvan?"

"Dat is goed", zucht hij teleurgesteld. Hij geeft Minoes aan Dorien en teleporteert weg. Breed glimlachend als twee kleine kinderen kijken Dorien en Kelly Kim aan.

"Waar staren jullie naar? Hup, naar boven!" jaagt ze de twee, en Minoes, naar de zolder.

* * *

In de zolder zitten Kim en Dorien op een oude sofa die gericht is op de zolderdeur terwijl Kelly met Minoes speelt. Kim vraagt Dorien om haar kracht nog eens te tonen en dus legt Dorien haar samengedrukte handen op haar schoot. Ze vouwt haar handen in een enkele beweging open en een fluorescerend groene steekvlam brandt weer in de palm van haar hand.

"Wow", deinst Kim achteruit.

"Leuk hé?" glimlacht Dorien samenzweerderig. Geïntrigeerd door het vuur kruipt Kelly naar haar toe en kijkt ze gefascineerd naar het dansende vlammetje. Minoes trippelt met haar mee en zet zich keurig naast haar neer.

"Kun je die vlam ook doen bewegen of zoiets?" vraagt Kim. Dorien zucht en staat recht. Ze steekt haar rechterarm naar voren uit en een fluorescerend groene vuurstraal schiet uit haar hand. Net zoals de straal van een vlammenwerper brandt het zijn weg door de lucht en raakt het vuur een oude kartonnen doos.

De doos vat meteen vuur en knispert als een open haard. Als een inboorlingenstam dansen de fluorescerend groene vlammen om de boorden van de doos heen.

Gehypnotiseerd door de vlammen kruipt Kelly naar de doos. Ze rekt zich uit en legt zich erbij neer alsof ze gaat slapen. Ze krult zich helemaal op in een bolletje en ligt bij de brandende doos als een kat voor de haard. Minoes volgt haar voorbeeld, maar Kim is minder op haar gemak.

"O nee, brand!" Kim rent naar de andere kant van de zolder en rommelt tussen wat dozen. Ineens sleurt ze een emmer vanachter een doos skispullen vandaan en rent ze ermee naar beneden.

Een minuut later komt ze de zolder weer in met de emmer, die nu tot aan de rand gevuld is met water. In Kims stevige passen klotst er soms wat water over de rand, maar dat is nu wel haar minste zorg.

Eenmaal bij de brandende doos, kiepert ze de emmer ondersteboven. Kelly en Minoes springen uit de weg voor ze geraakt worden door het vallende water. Met een doffe plons en een sis dooft het water het vuurtje uit en slaakt Kim een diepe zucht.

Kelly en Minoes zijn minder tevreden. Kelly kijkt Kim aan met een pruillipje, maar Minoes kromt haar rug en sist naar haar.

"Siste die kat nu net naar mij?"

"Wel, je hebt dat lekker warme vuur gedoofd", zegt Dorien sip.

"Ja, dat voelde net zo goed", likt Kelly de rug van haar hand zoals een kat die zich schoon likt.

"Dat vuur stond op het punt de zolder in lichterlaaie te zetten. Sorry, maar dan kan de wens van een kat mij niks schelen", gromt Kim.

"O Kim, je hebt alleen Minoes' schattigheid nog niet gezien. Wanneer je realiseert wat voor een lief poesje ze is, zal je wel bijdraaien", pakt Dorien de kat op. Ze steekt het dier naar Kim uit. Ze duwt het bijna in haar gezicht en het beestje steekt gretig haar pootjes naar haar uit.

Wanneer Minoes nog maar een centimeter van haar verwijderd is, niest Kim ineens superhard, net een ballon die doorgeprikt wordt. De twee andere meisjes schrikken ervan en Minoes springt geschrokken uit Doriens handen. Het dier trippelt naar de sofa en schuilt daaronder.

"Geweldig…hatsjie…nu moet ik…hatsjie…niezen door die…hatsjie…stomme kat…hatsjie! Kan het…hatsjie…nog slechter worden?"

* * *

Ondertussen pauzeren Nathalie en haar lief van het winkelen in een café, maar de jongen merkt dat Nathalie toch niet in haar normale doen is. Hij krabt even aan zijn met stoppels bedekte hoofd en buigt zich naar haar toe over hun tafeltje.

"Ben je zeker dat alles goed met je gaat?"

Nathalie zit net een schaaltje melk leeg te likken met katachtige likjes. Wanneer ze opkijkt naar hem, heeft ze een witte melksnor en drupt er melk langs haar mondhoeken.

"Ja natuurlijk. Waarom zou het niet goed gaan?" wrijft ze met haar wang over haar schouder. Wanneer er een serveerster voorbij komt, trekt ze aan haar mouw. "Excuseer, zou ik nog een schaaltje warme melk kunnen krijgen?"

"Wat u maar wenst," neemt de serveerster het vorige schaaltje mee, "zolang u maar betaalt."

"Zou je dat nog wel doen? Ik bedoel, de mensen kijken naar ons", fluistert de jongen met een blik op de andere klanten die afkeurende blikken werpen en roddelen.

"Laat hen maar, ze zijn jaloers." Met half gebalde vuisten, in een bijna klauwachtige greep, wrijft ze aan haar neus en blaast ze kort door haar neus, zoals een kat die haar gezicht schoonmaakt.

"Ik denk dat we toch maar eens moeten vertrekken", doet hij teken naar de serveerster dat ze de rekening mag brengen.

* * *

Op de zolder staat Kim achter het Betoverde Boek terwijl Kelly en Dorien met Minoes spelen op het pentagramtapijt. Terwijl ze zit te bladeren, is ze nog steeds aan het niezen:

"Hatsjie…dit is zo irritant…hatsjie! Ik wil…hatsjie…dat die kat…hatsjie…weg is straks, …hatsjie…want ik kan het…hatsjie…niet meer aan!"

"Goed hoor", rolt Kelly op haar rug en wrijft ze met haar rug over het tapijt.

"Zeg Dorien, waarom wil je nu eigenlijk ineens een heks worden, behalve omdat je plots krachten hebt? Hatsjie!"

"O gewoon, hekserij lijkt me leuk." Ze zit op haar handen en knieën, leunt ver voorover tot haar kin de grond raakt en strekt haar armen uit. In deze katachtige houding rekt ze zich ongegeneerd uit.

"Leuk? Hekserij is totaal niet leuk. Ik bedoel, wij worden bijna elke week achterna gezeten door demonen of aangevallen door het kwaad."

"Ach ja, dat hoort er allemaal bij, zeker? Ik bedoel, wat jullie deden om die elfjes te helpen was best cool."

"Cool? Dorien, wij hebben je vrienden gedood! Wij konden ze helpen als we eerder in het Betoverde Boek hadden gekeken, maar in plaats daarvan hebben we ze vermoord."

"O, nu je het zegt. Ach ja, zulke goede vrienden waren ze ook weer niet", rolt ze op haar rug. Voor Kim geschokt kan reageren, rinkelt de deurbel.

"Wie is dat nu? Blijf hier, jullie twee!" Kim verlaat de zolder, maar Minoes volgt haar naar beneden, waardoor ook Kelly en Dorien naar beneden hollen.

* * *

Ondertussen heeft Kim beneden de voordeur geopend en staat ze oog in oog met Nathalie en haar lief. Alleen klampt Nathalie zich vast aan hem en wrijft ze met haar wang over zijn schouder.

"Nu al terug?" fronst Kim.

"Nathalie voelt zich niet echt goed vandaag…denk ik", pulkt hij haar van zijn schouder. Hij loodst haar door de voordeur, waarna Kim in het deurkader gaat staan.

"Weet je, ze is niet altijd zo…labiel."

Ondertussen klampt Nathalie zich vast aan de houten stijl van het portaal van de woonkamer en krabt ze met haar nagels over het behang.

"Dat wil ik graag geloven, maar als ze zich gedraagt als een…kat kan ik niet met haar omgaan", zoekt hij naar het woord 'kat' om Nathalie het best te omschrijven.

"Als een kat, hé?" bekijkt Kim haar met een nieuwe blik. Nathalie leunt nu tegen de muur en likt de rug van haar hand. "Nu je het zegt, ze lijkt inderdaad erg op een kat. Misschien moet jij je gsm-nummer voor de zekerheid maar achterlaten zodat ze je kan bereiken wanneer ze minder…kattig is?" _En dan heb ik je nummer ook ineens._

De jongen zegt zijn gsm-nummer op en Kim slaat het op in haar knalroze gsm. "Wel, dan hoop ik later iets van jou of Nathalie te horen. Tot nog eens!"

Nadat hij weg is, doet Kim de deur toe en draait ze zich om zodat ze Nathalie kan aanspreken, maar die is ineens verdwenen. "Nathalie?"

Ze hoort iets scheuren in de woonkamer en gaat erop af. Daar zit Nathalie op haar knieën in de zetel en klauwt ze een kussen kapot. De hoes is al gescheurd en nu trekt ze er alle vulling uit.

"Nathalie, wat ben je aan het doen?" sleurt Kim haar weg van het kussen. Nathalie houdt haar hoofd schuin en kijkt haar aan met een pruillip. Daarna knuffelt ze haar en wrijft ze met haar wang over Kims borst.

"Oké Nathalie, je houdt van me. Laat me nu maar los!" trekt Kim haar van zich af en daarna wiegt Nathalie heen en weer als een klein kind. "Dit wordt me allemaal een beetje te veel. Ik moet even iets drinken."

* * *

In de keuken neemt Kim een fles water uit de koelkast en een glas uit de keukenkast. Ze ziet Nathalie naar Dorien en Kelly toegaan in de hal. De drie knuffelen en wrijven met hun wangen over elkaars schouders terwijl ze knorrende geluiden maken zoals spinnende poezen. Kim zet zich aan de keukentafel en schenkt het glas vol met water. Ze neemt er een slok van.

Net dan trippelt Minoes via de keukendeur binnen. Met haar lange, zwarte staart hoog in de lucht hipt ze naar de keukenkast, waar ze aan begint te krabben. Ze keelt de hele tijd met een fel gemiauw.

"O, irritante kat!" Kim drinkt weer van haar water, maar Minoes blijft luidkeels miauwen.

"Waarom zwijgt dat beest nu niet? Wacht eens," ze strekt haar linkerhand naar Minoes en zet het dier stil, "dan blijft het hier wel even stil."

Toch ziet ze Minoes verder wandelen en trippelt de kat de keldertrap af naar beneden. Verbaasd draait Kim zich naar de kelderdeur vanwaar ze Minoes nog steeds hoort miauwen. Ze komt recht van haar stoel en zet een paar passen achteruit.

"Hoe kan dat beest nu bewegen en geluid maken als ik haar net heb stilgezet? De enige personen die blijven bewegen, zijn mijn zussen tenzij…O ja, o ja, als ik het al niet dacht: die kat is kwaadaardig!" Vastberaden rent ze naar de keukenkast, trekt ze een schuif open en pakt ze een hakmes dat meer iets weg heeft van een bijl.

* * *

Voorzichtig opent Kim de kelderdeur volledig en knipt ze het licht aan naast haar. Stap voor stap daalt ze de keldertrap af naar de kleine, nog steeds vrij donkere ruimte onder het huis.

"Hier, poezenpoes! Poes, poes, poes! Waar ben je?" Tussendoor maakt ze korte kusgeluiden zoals baasjes die hun kat proberen te lokken. Ze staat op de laatste trede van de korte keldertrap, hurkt neer en kijkt om zich heen met de hakbijl in de aanslag. "Kom, kom, lief poesje! Kom eens hier, jij demonische kat!"

Ineens hoort ze een miauw. Ze richt zich meteen naar de oorsprong van het geluid. In de rechterhoek van de kelder, naast de wasmachine, ziet ze Minoes rechtop zitten.

"Daar ben je dan. Het spel is uit, poezenbeest! Jij hoorde verstijft te zijn, maar dat was je niet. O, ik ken jouw duistere geheim en nu kom je aan je miserabele eind, vlooienbaal!"

Ze stapt de laatste trede af en benadert Minoes, maar die blijft stoïcijns in de hoek zitten. Met de lippen op elkaar, haar smaragdgroene ogen op oneindig en haar staart hypnotiserend heen en weer kronkelend wacht ze Kims komst af.

Wanneer de brunette dichtbij genoeg is, heft ze haar hakbijl hoog in de lucht, maar ze zwaait plots niet door. Ze merkt namelijk iets op aan Minoes.

De schaduw van de kat wordt plots langer en donkerder. Uit de koolzwarte schaduw komen twee oliezwarte, klauwachtige gladde handen tevoorschijn. Alsof ze zich van ketens bevrijd hebben na een eeuwenlange gevangenschap wiebelen de vingers van de handen.

Achter de oliezwarte handen met de wiebelende vingers volgen korte, magere armpjes die vastzitten aan een net zo zwart, glad bovenlichaam dat uitgemergeld is. Bovenop dat uitgemergeld bovenlijf zit een ovaalvormig, uitdrukkingloos gezicht.

Dit gezicht heeft noch neus, oren, mond of haar op zijn hoofd. Het is volledig pekzwart en heeft enkel twee grote ovale, witte, lichtgevende ogen. De wiebelende vingers lijken cirkels te maken in de lucht. Kim kan deze cirkels ook echt zien.

De rechterhand van de donkere figuur richt zich ineens op en strekt zich wijd open. In een krachtige telekinetische stoot wordt Kim achteruit geblazen. Ze wordt de keldertrap op gekatapulteerd, door de open kelderdeur en komt hard neer op de keukenvloer.

Moeizaam duwt Kim zich op van haar buik. Haar haren zitten ongelooflijk in de war en ze staat vol schrammen.

"Auw, dat deed niet goed", kucht ze. Wanneer ze zich omdraait om zich op haar rug te leggen, ziet ze aan haar voeten Minoes bij de kelderdeur staan. "Nee, blijf weg van mij! Help!"

Ze staat snel terug recht en wil de inkomhal inrennen, maar wanneer ze de keukendeur opent, staan Nathalie, Kelly en Dorien voor haar neus.

"Goed dat jullie er zijn. Die kat is slecht tot in de diepste kern van haar hart. Er zit een of andere zwarte demon in haar en die is zeer krachtig en…" Voor ze haar zin kan afmaken, knijpt Kelly haar ogen tot spleetjes, waardoor Kim naar de keukenkast gelanceerd wordt. Ze knalt er pal tegen met haar rug en valt neer op haar zij op de harde keukenvloer.

"Auw. Waarom deed je…?" Ze hoeft haar zin niet af te maken, want haar antwoord is af te lezen van hun gezichten. Zowel Dorien, Nathalie als Kelly hebben nu fluorescerend groene ogen en kijken haar grommend aan.

"Op jullie hoef ik dus niet te rekenen", probeert ze zich recht te trekken aan de kast. De bezeten Minoes sist naar haar. Uit haar schaduw komt de duistere figuur weer tevoorschijn. Opnieuw wiebelen zijn vingers en nu strekt hij zijn linkerhand. In een nieuwe telekinetische stoot wordt Kim over de keukenvloer het solarium in geschoven. De houten terrasbank die daar staat, remt haar af wanneer ze er tegen botst.

Dorien rent Kim achterna en richt haar rechterarm op haar. Een fluorescerend groene vuurstraal brandt naar haar toe.

"Aah!" strekt Kim haar handen en zet ze Dorien en de vuurstraal stil terwijl ze nog op de grond ligt. Ze krabbelt meteen overeind en rent naar de woonkamer. De duistere figuur kijkt Nathalie aan, die knikt en weg teleporteert.

Kim stormt ondertussen de woonkamer door. Net wanneer ze bij de rondboog van de inkomhal komt, teleporteert Nathalie voor haar tevoorschijn.

"Nathalie, uit mijn weg, ik wil je niets aandoen!" waarschuwt Kim haar. Nathalie kan het niets schelen, want ze richt haar hand naar een lamp achter haar.

"Miauw!" roept ze de lamp aan. Natuurlijk gebeurt er niets, want zo werkt haar kracht niet. "Miauw! Miauw!"

Kim sluipt voorzichtig naar de salontafel en heft een vaas met bloemen op. "Nathalie, probeer je dit soms?" Ze slaat de vaas kapot op Nathalies hoofd. De blondine met de groen oplichtende ogen valt bewusteloos neer op de grond met een licht bloedende hoofdwond.

"Sorry, je liet me geen keus", fluistert Kim wanneer ze over haar heen stapt.

* * *

Vervolgens holt Kim de trap op naar boven. Wanneer ze bij de zolder aankomt, slaat ze de deur hard achter zich dicht en schuift ze er snel een oude armstoel voor. Daarna doorzoekt ze het Betoverde Boek in sneltempo. "Komaan, een bezeten kat! Hoe vaak kan dat nu voorkomen?"

En dan vindt ze de goede pagina: een tekening van een zwarte kat met smaragdgroene ogen en een oliezwart, uitgemergeld buitenaards wezen in zijn schaduw. De ondertitel luidt 'katachtige bezeten door een demon' en als hoofding van de pagina staat de naam 'Ma'at'.

"Ma'at, katachtige bezeten door een demon. Volgens de Egyptenaren is Ma'at de verpersoonlijking van het kwaad in de vorm van een kat. Omdat katten werden vereerd in het Oude Nabije Oosten, vielen veel mensen ten prooi aan deze demon. Alleen zij die een speciale gave hadden, herkenden hem in zijn echte vorm. Vandaag omschrijft men deze gave als een allergie." _Ach, vandaar!_

"In zijn katachtige vorm is Ma'at onkwetsbaar, maar als hij zijn demonische kant toont, is hij net zo vatbaar voor aanvallen als andere demonen. Goed dan, gewoon die zwarte alien uitschakelen en alles is voorbij. Ik moet natuurlijk wel zien dat ik niet sterf als ik dit probeer." _Fluitje van een cent._

Op dat moment probeert iemand de zolderdeur in te beuken, maar die slaagt daar niet echt in. De armstoel die Kim voor de deur geschoven heeft, houdt stand.

"Ha! Wat is er, poesje? Lukt het niet om door de zware deur te geraken? Boehoe", hoont Kim, maar ineens verschijnen Nathalie, Kelly, Dorien en Minoes in de zolder in een deinende zee van poederblauwe lichtbolletjes. "Oké, dat neem ik terug."

Minoes zet zich terug op haar achterwerk en Ma'at verschijnt weer uit haar schaduw. Hij wiebelt opnieuw met zijn vingers en strekt zijn linkerhand. Kim wordt vanachter het Betoverde Boek vandaan getrokken en belandt op het pentagramtapijt.

Nathalie en Kelly stappen op haar af en zetten zich aan weerszijden van haar. Kim staat wankelend recht, maar ondertussen richt Nathalie haar hand naar een kartonnen doos.

"Doos!" roept ze de doos nu wel juist aan en stuurt ze hem naar Kim in een poederblauwe vlaag lichtbolletjes. Kelly focust haar blik op een andere doos en knijpt haar ogen tot spleetjes. De doos schiet uit zijn plaats en vliegt naar Kim.

Kim duikelt naar voren, maakt een koprol en springt gezwind weer recht. Hierdoor vliegen beide dozen langs elkaar heen en raken ze Nathalie en Kelly in plaats van Kim. De twee bezeten heksen worden zo uitgeschakeld.

Nu richt Dorien haar rechterhand naar Kim en een fluorescerend groene vuurstraal schiet eruit. Zoals eerder strekt Kim haar handen en zet ze haar en de vuurstraal stil.

Ma'at keert terug in Minoes' schaduw, waarna de poes even miauwt. Ivan teleporteert tevoorschijn achter Kim in een dwarrelende vlaag witte glinsteringen. Verrast door zijn komst draait de tienerheks zich om.

"O Ivan, wat ben ik blij je te zien. Ik heb hulp nodig, want…", maar dan merkt ze op dat ook zijn ogen fluorescerend groen oplichten, "O nee!"

De tovenaar opent zijn handpalm en een perfecte bol verschijnt. De bol gloeit met een fel wit licht en is elektrisch geladen. Ivan gooit de energiebal naar Kim, maar ze zet ook hem en zijn aanval stil. Minoes springt nu op haar af en krabt haar in het gezicht.

"Auw, af!" smijt ze de poes van zich af en krabbelt ze achteruit, weg van het beest. Minoes stapt sissend en met ontblote tanden op haar af en houdt dreigend halt tussen Dorien en Ivan in.

"O, meen je het? Je gaat me toch niet aanvallen als kat? Kom nu, Ma'at, laat je ware aard eens zien en vecht als een echte demon", Minoes zet zich terug in haar keurige zitpositie en Ma'at verschijnt weer uit haar schaduw, "Slechteriken, stuk voor stuk voorspelbaar."

Kim maakt korte cirkelbewegingen in de lucht met haar handen en laat zo Dorien en Ivan, maar ook hun aanvallen, weer bewegen. De fluorescerend groene vuurstraal verbrandt en verschroeit Ma'ats oliezwarte, gladde huid en de energiebal elektrocuteert hem genadeloos.

Door de aanvallen begint zijn huid hel wit op te lichten. Zijn zwarte laag breekt op bepaalde plaatsen open en langs die scheurtjes schijnt er een fel wit licht naar buiten. De breuken scheuren volledig open en verdelen Ma'at als een legpuzzel.

Uiteindelijk barst hij kapot in een knal en blijft er niets van hem over behalve neerdwarrelende witte lichtjes. Minoes valt op hetzelfde moment bewusteloos neer op de vloer. De ogen van Dorien en Ivan krijgen weer hun menselijke kleur. De twee komen bij hun zinnen, werpen een blik op de zolder en kijken Kim verbaasd aan.

"Waarom ligt Minoes doodstil op de vloer?" piept Dorien.

"Lang verhaal", zucht Kim.

"Heeft dat ook te maken met waarom Kelly en Nathalie bewusteloos op de grond liggen?" kijkt Ivan achter zich om.

* * *

Na een lange uitleg en een ziekenhuisbezoek voor Nathalies hoofdwonde en Kims krabwonden keert alles terug naar het oude, of toch bijna alles. Dorien gaat gewoon naar huis, maar in plaats van een irritante vriendin is ze nu een vertrouweling die het geheim van de tienerheksen kent. Ze heeft ook een nieuwe vriendin: Minoes.

Voor de Betoverden zelf is er niets veranderd. Toch willen ze iets nieuws, iets dat ze een beetje gemist hebben de afgelopen maanden: sociale interactie. Daarom hebben ze besloten om naar Doriens feestje te gaan om het einde van de examens te vieren.

Nathalie heeft voor de gelegenheid donkerblauwe sneakers, een donkerblauwe jeansbroek en een comfortabel grijs T-shirt met daarover een zwart vestje aangetrokken. Ze heeft ook haar lief meegevraagd om het winkelfiasco goed te maken.

Kelly's uitgaanskleding bestaat uit witte laarzen, een zwarte jeans met witte riem, een wit mouwloos T-shirt en een zwart gilet. Kim heeft op haar beurt haar haar in een lange staart gevlochten en draagt grijze hoge hakken en een hemelsblauwe jurk zonder schouderbandjes die tot net boven haar knieën reikt.

Met zijn vieren arriveert het gezelschap in de zaal van Bouckenborgh, een bijgebouw van een klein wit kasteel omringd door beuken. Te midden van flitsende lichten en dansende jongeren komt Dorien enthousiast naar hen toe.

"Hey! Hebben jullie toch besloten om te komen?"

"Ja, we hadden wat nood aan ontspanning. Hoe gaat het met Minoes?" glimlacht Kelly.

"Verbazingwekkend goed. Ze luistert braaf en krabt me soms…"

"O nee! Krabt ze je?"

"O, maar dat is niet erg. Dat lieve poesje mag alles van mij. Wel, nog veel plezier en daar kun je drinken halen!" wijst ze naar het bijgebouw aan de overkant van de dreef die naar het kasteel leidt. Daarna huppelt ze weg zonder verdere uitleg.

"Ben je zeker dat ze niet nog steeds bezeten is?" vraagt Nathalie aan Kim.

"Normaal zou ze er geen last meer van moeten hebben, maar misschien moeten we Minoes nog maar eens onder handen nemen", haalt Kim samenzweerderig de wenkbrauwen op.

"Bezeten? Waar hebben jullie het over?" vraagt Nathalies lief.

"Niets, Tom! Kun jij ondertussen misschien wat drinken voor me gaan halen?" glimlacht Nathalie poeslief. Tom knikt, geeft haar een kus op de wang en vertrekt naar het andere bijgebouw.

"Dat was nipt", grinnikt Kim. Nathalie draait zich dan naar haar om en zegt met een doodserieus gezicht:

"Weet je, als je een probleem met me hebt, kan je me dat altijd vertellen."

"Wat bedoel je?" zet Kim grote ogen op.

"Wel, ik herinner me dat je een vaas kapot hebt geslagen op mijn hoofd, me bewusteloos hebt gebeukt met een kartonnen doos en dat je mijn lief probeerde te versieren."

"Sorry voor die eerste twee, maar ik heb je lief niet versierd."

"Je vroeg zijn gsm-nummer!" bijt Nathalie haar toe.

"Zodat jij hem kon opbellen", wast Kim haar handen in onschuld.

"Ik had zijn nummer al."

"Als hij dat wist, waarom heeft hij me het zijne dan zomaar gegeven?"

Nu moet Nathalie toch even nadenken. "Ik ben zo terug", vertrekt ze zelf ook naar de overkant van de dreef.

"O, jij bent zo slecht!" staat Kelly met de mond vol tanden.

"O nee, demonisch bezeten katten zijn slecht", grinnikt Kim.

"Hm, ik zal nooit echt op dezelfde manier weer naar een poes kijken."

"Welkom in mijn wereld!" slaat Kim haar arm om Kelly heen.

Bij de bar spreekt Nathalie haar lief Tom aan en de twee kibbelen hooguit een minuut. Daarna geven ze elkaar een knuffel en zoeken met hun drankje de dansvloer op.

"Dat was snel", knippert Kelly verbaasd met de ogen.

"Ach, dan zal het een avondje tussen ons twee zijn, Kelly", zucht Kim.

"Niet helemaal; ik ben zo vrij geweest een jonge tovenaar uit te nodigen", knikt ze naar de dreef waarover Ivan het bijgebouw tegemoet wandelt. "Veel plezier met jezelf, Kim!" Kelly trippelt naar haar genodigde toe en trekt hem de dansende menigte in.

Eenzaam staat Kim in een hoek van de zaal met een drankje in de hand. Ze kijkt glimlachend toe terwijl haar zussen dansen en plezier maken. Af en toe nipt ze van haar ice tea. Plots wordt ze aangesproken door een klasgenoot, dezelfde klasgenoot die haar op haar verjaardag aanspoorde om legaal alcohol te drinken.

"Hey Kim! Waarom zo alleen?" vraagt de jongen van bijna 1m90 lang. Hij is zo lang dat hij voorover moet buigen om haar aan te kijken. Hij heeft donkerblond haar, een lang, smal gezicht, groene ogen, een middelmatige stompneus en volle, rode lippen.

Hij heeft ook een joekel van een adamsappel, een crèmekleurige blanke huid en reusachtige handen in vergelijking met Kim. Naast het feit dat hij gigantisch lang is, is hij ook vrij smal, maar in verhouding met zijn lichaam heeft hij toch brede schouders.

Hij draagt rode sneakers en een donkerblauwe jeans die half van zijn poep hangt (_als hij zich omdraait, zou ik waarschijnlijk zijn onderbroek kunnen zien_) met een bruine riem. Hij draagt ook een wit T-shirt met korte mouwen met daarover een donkergrijs gestreepte vest, waarvan de rits openstaat zodat ze kan genieten van zijn lichtgespierde borst.

"Hey Peter! Ik had jou hier niet verwacht. Ga jij niet meestal naar wat losbandigere feestjes?" lacht Kim de blonde vriendelijke reus toe.

"Hé, een feestje is een feestje! Maar waarom staat een knappe griet als jij hier in een hoekje?"

"Ach, lang verhaal", speelt ze met haar plastieken beker.

"Hm, heeft het misschien iets te maken met je zussen? By the way, hoe komt het ook alweer dat jullie drie zussen zijn?"

"Dat is…een lang verhaal", zucht ze bij gebrek aan een beter antwoord.

"Jij hebt iets met lange verhalen, niet?" grinnikt hij.

"Inderdaad, je hebt me door", lacht ze, "Maar mag je eigenlijk wel met me praten, want als ik het me goed herinner, ben jij een dikke vriend van mijn ex?"

"Ja, maar jouw ex is hier niet, toch? Dus, de pot op met hem! Wij kunnen gerust wat praten en dan kun je me al die lange verhalen eens vertellen of we kunnen dansen of iets anders. Wie weet wat er vanavond gebeurt?" grijnst hij.

"Voorzichtig wat je daar wenst, Peter. Wie weet komt het nog wel uit?" glimlacht ze koket voor ze zijn hand vastneemt en ze zich door hem laat meevoeren in het feestgedruis. _Ja, wie weet komt het nog wel uit?_


	9. Mededeling

Beste Lezers,

Tot u richt zich Enchantednuns (Jense van Gogh), de auteur van 'Betoverd' (_In het Engels maakt dat ook deel uit van mijn profielnaam._) Ik heb een heel belangrijke mededeling m.b.t. de staat en toekomst van dit verhaal. Laat me jullie wat achtergrondinformatie verschaffen voor ik deze mededeling uit de doeken doe:

Ik ben dit verhaal zes jaar geleden beginnen schrijven toen ik in het vierde middelbaar zat. Vanaf het begin was dit een fanfictie die draaide rond mijn eigen middelbare school (inclusief mijn klasgenoten en leraren) en mijn vriendenkring. Daardoor zijn de meeste van mijn personages gebaseerd op echte personen die ik ken of vrij goed gekend heb.

Een van mijn hoofdpersonages was echter een speciaal geval. Zoals ik net vermeld heb, zijn de meeste van mijn personages mijn eigen vrienden of kennissen, maar Kim was dat niet. Kim hoort **mij **voor te stellen. Althans een opgehemelde vrouwelijke versie van mezelf.

Mijn vrienden, die mijn verhaal in zijn beginfase gelezen hebben, merkten al snel dat Kim wel erg toevallig mijn plaats in onze vriendenkring had ingenomen terwijl ik zelf nergens te bespeuren viel in mijn boek. Een van mijn vrienden heeft zelfs ronduit gevraagd of Kim een vrouwelijke versie van mezelf moest voorstellen. Toentertijd ontkende ik dat, maar ik ben recent in het reine gekomen met een levensbelangrijke realisatie.

Mijn hele leven al heb ik vrouwelijke protagonisten en fantasieën rond hen bedacht en er was altijd een bepaald terugkerend personage waarmee ik me het meest kon inleven. Dit personage heeft verschillende namen gekregen, maar Kim is het meest ontwikkeld van hen allemaal. Het heeft al deze jaren geduurd voordat ik realiseerde dat ik mezelf altijd in een opgehemelde, vrouwelijke rol heb ingebeeld omdat ik, wel, me gedeeltelijk identificeer als vrouw.

Toen ik de puberteit doormaakte, had ik vaak het gevoel dat mijn lichaam me verraadde en ik schaamde me zelfs om naar openbare zwembaden te gaan. Door te fantaseren over sterke, maar toch beeldschone en feminiene vrouwelijke protagonisten had mijn worstelende tienerbrein een uitlaatklep voor zijn tegenstrijdige gevoelens. Daar kwam nog eens bij dat ik homo ben, waardoor mijn verwarring tijdens de puberteit de hoogte inschoot.

De laatste tijd, dankzij maatschappelijke veranderingen en het verbreden van het idee van gender, ben ik in het reine gekomen met het feit dat ik me niet volledig identificeer als man. Op dit moment kan ik jullie nog niet zeggen op welke manier ik me identificeer als man en in welke mate ik mezelf als vrouw beschouw, maar dat maakt niet uit. Vaak verwarren etiketten evenveel als dat ze duidelijkheid scheppen. Wat ik jullie wel kan zeggen, is dat ik **geen** geslachtsverandering zal doormaken in de nabije toekomst en dat ik **niet **plots een dragqueen zal worden.

Deze realisatie heeft me er echter toe geleid 'Betoverd', en Kim in het bijzonder, aan te passen. Ik kan niet tegen mezelf blijven liegen en mijn vriendenkring beschrijven zonder dat ik er deel van uitmaak. Mezelf vervangen door iemand die ik eigenlijk ben, maar met een vagina, volstaat gewoon niet. Daarom heb ik besloten Kim om te vormen tot mezelf ('gender bending') en zelf deel uit te gaan maken van mijn verhaal, waardoor het helemaal autobiografisch wordt.

Ik heb dit met drie mensen besproken, waaronder ook een Vlaamse homo en auteur met een tikkeltje meer ervaring dan ik. Hij zei me dat 'gender bending' niet genoeg was. Waarom zou je stoppen bij het veranderen van één personage als je je hele verhaal kan aanpassen zodat het iets origineels wordt?

Ik geef toe dat ik helemaal van mijn melk was en bang was voor al het werk dat ik zou moeten doen (_Ain't nobody got time fo' that!_), maar de raderen in mijn hoofd begonnen al snel te draaien. Simpelweg voorstellen om weg te gaan van fanfictie en mijn verhaal te herschrijven tot iets origineels deed mijn creativiteit opbloeien. Het zal een aartsmoeilijke taak worden, maar ik kijk uit naar wat komen zal.

Om even samen te vatten, beste Lezers, mijn mededeling is dat **ik bijna alles zal aanpassen wat van dit verhaal een fanfictie van Charmed maakt**, inclusief het 'gender bending' van Kim. Voor jullie, FanFiction-lezers, betekent dit dat ik zal moeten stoppen met hoofdstukken plaatsen op deze site, want hij is bedoeld voor fanfictie en niet voor originele verhalen. Desalniettemin **zullen de meeste verhaallijnen**, scènes, dialogen, etc. **hetzelfde blijven**, waardoor het verhaal zelf niet echt zal veranderen.

Dus, beste Lezers, als jullie me willen vergezellen op deze spannende tocht naar schijnbare originaliteit en dit verhaal willen blijven lezen, kan je me vinden op Wattpad onder dezelfde naam (Enchantednuns). De titel van dit verhaal zal ook niet veranderen. Ook al zal het zijn Charmed-kenmerken verliezen, zal het nooit zijn magie kwijtraken! Bedankt voor jullie geduld.

Liefs,

Jense (Enchantednuns)


End file.
